Se découvrir
by Pollypocket51
Summary: Un soir, la vie de Bella volera en éclat, mais une personne dont elle ignorait l'existence l'aidera à se relever...Tous humains
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou, voici le premier chapitre de ma deuxième fiction, ce n'était absolument pas prévu, mais cette histoire s'est incrustée dans ma tête cette nuit, alors je me suis dit, pourquoi pas? Je verrais bien ce que ça donne!**

**Voilà, je vous laisse tranquille, bonne lecture...j'espère =)**

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer**

**

* * *

**

POV Bella

Je me présente, Isabella Swan, jeune fille de 16 ans sans histoire. Je vivais à Seattle avec mes parents, Renée et Charlie Swan. Nous étions samedi matin et je courrais dans tout l'appartement, avec mon manteau à moitié enfilé, une seule chaussure au pied, et les cheveux qui étaient tout sauf coiffés, à la recherche de ma deuxième converse. Mon père était encore installé devant son petit déjeuner, faisant semblant de lire son journal en me regardant retourner toutes les pièces, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Papa! Arrête de te moquer de moi et aide moi, marmonnais-je en lui jetant un coussin du canapé.

Il le rattrapa en riant, et se leva pour m'aider quand ma mère entra dans la pièce, tenant du bout des doigts l'objet de mes recherches. Je me ruai sur elle pour le récupéré et l'enfilai tout en sautillant.

- Merci maman, où l'as tu trouvé?

- Dans le panier à linge, me dit-elle en souriant.

- Mais comment arrives-tu à égarer des choses dans des endroits pareils Bella? me demanda mon père l'air faussement affligé.

- Alors là papa, c'est dans les gênes, maman est bordélique aussi, répondis-je en arrangeant ma tenue.

Une étrange lueur passa dans le regard de mon père. J'embrassai mes parents et quittai l'appartement direction la librairie où je travaillai tous les week ends. Arrivée dans la rue, mon portable vibra dans ma poche.

- Tu finis à quel heure chérie? me demanda ma mère à la seconde où je décrochai.

- 14h normalement.

- D'accord, nous allons faire des courses avec ton père, on ne sera peut-être pas rentré à ton retour.

- Ok, j'ai mes clés de toutes façons, à tout à l'heure, je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Mes parents n'étaient pas rentré lorsque j'arrivais à l'appartement. J'en profitais pour me doucher, et ranger un peu ma chambre. Il était vrai que je n'était absolument pas organisé, j'aimais bien mon bazar, je m'y retrouvais, la plupart du temps.

Je préparais ensuite le dîner, il était pratiquement 19 heures, et j'étais toujours seule. J'avais bien essayé d'appeler ma mère, mais son portable était éteint. Ça ne leur ressemblait pas, ils me prévenaient toujours quand ils avaient du retard, pour éviter justement, que je m'inquiète.

Il était 21 heures, j'avais rangé la nourriture sans y avoir touché, la boule qui me tordait l'estomac m'avait coupé l'appétit. Où étaient-ils? Ils ne me laissaient jamais sans nouvelles. J'avais un très mauvais pressentiment, qui devint insupportable lorsque quelqu'un toqua à la porte de l'appartement.

J'ouvris, plus fébrile que jamais, à mon visiteur. Mr Jenks, l'avocat de mes parents se tenait là, le visage grave. Je m'écartais doucement, l'invitant silencieusement à entrer.

Je refermai la porte, appuyant ensuite mon dos contre celle-ci.

- Bella, j'ai une bien triste nouvelle, allons nous asseoir.

- Non, dites moi maintenant, où sont mes parents?

- Ils ont eu un accident de voiture, je suis désolé Bella.

- Est ce...qu'ils...ils sont...

- Ils n'ont pas survécu.

Je me souvint seulement de ma vue devenant flou, de mon cœur refusant de continuer de battre, puis plus rien, le néant.

On parlait autour de moi, on s'agitait. Une odeur familière me chatouilla les narines, j'ouvris les yeux, clignant des paupières plusieurs fois. Un homme était assis près de moi, les yeux rougis et les traits fatigués. Il m'adressa un léger sourire en me caressa la joue du bout des doigts. Je le reconnu comme étant mon oncle phil, le frère de ma mère. Je ne l'avais que très rarement vu, ils ne s'était jamais très bien entendu avec mes parents.

- Bonjour ma puce, me dit-il

- Bonjour, murmurai-je

- Comment te sens tu?

- Je ne sais pas, ce n'était pas un cauchemar alors?

- Non Bella, je suis désolé.

Mes yeux me brulèrent et mon cœur accéléra sa course, menaçant de s'échapper de ma poitrine. Je me jetai contre mon oncle, pleurant, criant, le traitant de menteur. Il resta calme, se contentant de me serrer dans ses bras. Épuisée, je finis par m'endormir contre lui, la seule famille qu'il me restait.

Mes parents m'avaient quitté depuis un peu plus d'une semaine, ils m'avaient abandonné. Pourquoi m'avaient-il fait ça? Ils n'en avaient pas le droit, des parents ne devraient jamais abandonné leurs enfants. J'avais d'abord refusé d'assister à l'enterrement, tout serait devenu trop vrai, mettant un point final à leurs vies près de moi. Phil m'avait finalement convaincu, me disant que je m'en serai voulu plus tard. Et il avait raison, alors j'y étais aller, et j'avais dit adieu au deux personnes que j'aimais le plus au monde. Ma mère, douce, aimante, si pleine de vie, ne me serrera plus dans ses bras en m'embrassant pour me dire bonjour. Mon père, farceur, tendre, ne me dira plus jamais à quel point il m'aimait. Et moi, comment leur dire que j'étais fier d'être leur fille? Qu'ils étaient les meilleurs parents qu'un enfant puisse rêver d'avoir? Pourquoi devrais-je continuer sans eux? A quoi bon?

Je restai enfermé dans ma chambre constamment, les larmes avaient cesser de couler. Je fermais simplement les yeux en priant de toutes mes forces pour les rejoindre vite. Mon oncle s'était installé provisoirement à l'appartement, il triait les affaires de mes parents, réglait des détails administratifs. Je n'avais pas osé lui demander ce qu'il comptait faire de moi, puisqu'il était mon seul parent proche. A vrai dire, je ne voulais pas savoir, je m'en fichais. Un petit coup donné dans ma porte me sortit de mes pensées. Phil passa légèrement la tête dans ma chambre.

- Bella, Mr Jenks voudrait te parler.

- J'arrive.

Je me levai difficilement de mon lit et le rejoignit dans le salon. Je saluai l'avocat de mes parents et m'installai sur le canapé en serrant un coussin contre ma poitrine.

- Bonjour Bella, je sais que c'est une période extrêmement dure pour toi en ce moment, mais j'ai une lettre à te remettre. Tes parents voulaient que tu l'es s'il leurs arrivaient quelque chose.

Il sortit de sa mallette une enveloppe crème et me la tendit. _" Pour notre Bella " _était écrit dessus, je reconnu l'écriture si fine de ma mère. J' interrogeai l'avocat du regard.

- Je sais ce que tes parents t'expliquent dans cette lettre, et quoi que tu décides, je leur avait promis que je t'aiderais. Et les démarches pour l'assurance que tes parents avaient contractés sont terminés. Tout sera versé sur un compte bloqué jusqu'à ta majorité. As-tu des questions?

- Je...qui a-t-il dans cette lettre?

- Tu le sauras en la lisant Bella, mais garde à l'esprit qu'ils t'aimaient énormément.

Je me sentais encore plus mal à présent, que voulait-il à ce point me dire même s'il venait à mourir? Je me levai, et retourna dans ma chambre après avoir remercier Mr Jenks. Assise sur mon lit, je contemplais l'enveloppe, caressant du bout des doigts les mots écrit par ma mère. J'inspirai profondément, et l'ouvrit, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Je dépliai la feuille, et lisais les derniers mots que mes parents m'avaient adressé.

_ Ma douce Bella,_

_Nous sommes le 13 septembre, et tu as eu 1 an aujourd'hui. A l'heure où nous t'écrivons cette lettre ton père et moi, tu es profondément endormis dans ton lit. Si un jour tu lis ceci, ça voudras dire que nous t'avons quitté, pardonne nous mon ange de te causer tant de chagrin._

_Nous voulions attendre tes 18 ans pour t'avouer une chose que nous t'avons caché, mais la vie en a décidé autrement._

_Tu es entré dans notre vie le 21 septembre, 8 jours après que ta véritable mère t'es mise au monde. Elle était très jeune quand elle est tombé enceinte de toi. Elle aurait aimé te garder près d'elle mais sa famille a refusé, et ils t'ont fait adopté._

_Ton père et moi n'arrivions pas à avoir d'enfant, alors le jour où l'agence d'adoption nous a appelé pour nous dire qu'une petite fille nous attendais, a été et restera le plus beau jour de notre vie. Ta mère nous avait seulement demander une faveur, et nous n'avons pas pu refuser, elle nous offrait une part d'elle, comment aurions nous pu? Elle voulait des nouvelles de toi de temps à autre, et nous avons accepté, nous lui écrirons plusieurs fois par an._

_Nous ignorons qu'elle âge tu as à l'instant où tu lis cette lettre, et ce que tu ressent. Ne nous déteste pas ma chérie, et ne la déteste pas._

_Elle était d'accord pour qu'un jour, on te parle d'elle, et que tu la rencontre si tu en as envie, et elle pourra t'expliquer certaines choses qui ne regardent que vous deux._

_Au dos de la feuille se trouve le nom de ta mère, Mr Jenks le modifiera s'il le faut avec les années._

_Nous savons que tu feras notre bonheur, tu es une enfant si douce, si câline._

_Pardonne nous mon trésor..._

_Nous veillerons toujours sur toi, peu importe l'endroit où nous serons..._

_Nous t'aimons notre Bella_

_Papa et Maman..._

Mes joues étaient mouillés de larmes et ma gorge était tant serrée qu'elle en devenait douloureuse. Ils m'avaient adopté, ils m'avaient mentis pendant des années. Je me relevai rageusement du lit, et ouvrit la porte de ma chambre, l'envoyant cogné contre le mur. Mon oncle sursauta et se rapprocha de moi rapidement. Je le repoussait, manquant de peu de le faire tomber.

- Bella, calme toi, dit-il en m'attrapant par les poignées.

- Ils m'ont adopté, cinglais-je d'une voix que je ne me connaissais pas.

- Oh, je suis désolé ma puce.

Je me calmai un peu en voyant la tristesse dans le regard de Phil. Il avait l'air si mal, j'oubliais parfois qu'il avait perdu sa sœur.

- Tu savais? demandais-je

- Oui, tes parents refusaient qu'on t'en parle pour l'instant. J'ai compris tout de suite en voyant la lettre. Comment te sens-tu?

- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas, répondis-je dans un souffle.

Et c'était vrai, j'étais en colère quelques minutes avant, mais là, je me sentais seulement vide, inutile. Où étais ma place à présent? Phil n'était même pas mon oncle, je n'avais plus personne. Je n'en voulait même plus à mes parents, ils voulaient me protéger. Ce secret avait dut être lourd à porter, mais la vérité l'aurait peut-être été d'autant plus s'ils me l'avaient dit lorsque j'étais encore une enfant.

- Tes parents...t'ont-ils...euh..donné le nom de...ta mère?

J'avais totalement oublié, je retournai le lettre que j'avais froissé entre mes mains, et cessai de respirer en lisant les 2 petites lignes se trouvant en haut de la feuille.

_Esmé Cullen_

_Forks, état de Washington_

_

* * *

_

**Alors, verdict? Vous en pensez quoi?**

**Une petite review pour me le dire...**

**Bisous =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou, bon ok, j'ai pas résister, je voulais le poster que demain, mais il me narguait, alors j'ai craqué =)**

**Merci pour vos reviews, vos mises en alertes et en favoris, c'est vraiment super!**

**Bonne lecture...j'espère ;)**

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer**

**

* * *

**

POV Edward

- MAMAN! Emmett a encore pris un de mes t-shirt pour faire les poussières dans sa chambre.

Ma sœur venait de débouler dans le salon, en brandissant un bout de tissu rose clair complètement déchirer et sale. Son visage était rouge écarlate, et sa voix montait dans les aigus, ce qui n'était absolument pas bon signe. Ma mère qui lisait un livre assise près de moi, se précipita vers elle pour la calmer.

- Alice, ma chérie, respire! Je vais en parler à ton frère.

- Non, au lieu de lui parler, je pourrais peut-être redécorer son 4*4 en vert fluo avec de sublime fleur orange, Edward pourrait m'aider.

- Eh, tu m'oublie tout de suite, je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il se venge sur ma voiture, m'exclamai-je

- Pfff, froussard, lança-t-elle ne me tirant la langue.

- Prudent, ça n'a rien à voir, rigolai-je

Elle retourna son attention sur notre mère et lui fit sa petite moue Alice Cullen, grands yeux brillants de larmes et lèvres qui tremblent. Ça fonctionnait pratiquement toujours sur notre père, mais maman avait un peu plus de résistance. Elle fit mine de réfléchir en se tapotant le menton d'un doigt.

- Non, tu laisses la voiture d'Emmett tranquille, mais il devra te payer un autre T-shirt, dit-elle en lui souriant.

- Mouais, d'accord m'man, marmonna-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Ma mère m'embrassa sur le front avant de partir dans la cuisine. Elle avait toujours été très douce avec nous, depuis notre arrivée. Nos parents Esmé et Carlisle Cullen nous avaient adopté lorsqu'on étaient encore enfant. Emmett avait 8 ans et Alice et moi avions 6 ans, nos parents avaient été tués dans l'incendie de notre maison. Ce jour là, Emmett, Alice et moi nous trouvions en colonie. N'ayant pas de famille, nous avions été placé en orphelinat. Carlisle et Esmé nous avaient adopté tous les 3 un an après. Ils nous avaient dit qu'ils avaient eu le coup de foudre en nous voyant, et qu'ils leur étaient de toute façon inconcevable d'envisager de nous séparer. Nous avions eu beaucoup de chance et nous en étions parfaitement conscient.

- Bonjour tout le monde, cria mon père en entrant dans la maison.

Il eu pour réponse, un brouhaha mêlant des "coucou ", " salut ", "bonjour ", au final, rien de très compréhensible, mais le faisant sourire à chaque fois. Ma mère le rejoignit rapidement, ils échangèrent ce même regard qu'ils avaient depuis un peu plus de 2 semaines. Depuis le jour où ma mère avait reçu un appel qui avait duré quelques minutes, puis elle avait fondu en larmes. Elle se serait probablement écroulé sur le sol si mon père ne l'avait pas rattrapé. Il nous avait envoyé dans nos chambres, nous avions obéit sans réfléchir. Nous n'avions pas osé une seule fois leur demander ce qu'il n'allait pas, de peur d'empirer encore plus ce qui perturbait notre mère.

Ils repartirent tout les deux dans la cuisine, j'aperçus brièvement une larme coulant sur la joue de ma mère. Il fallait que je sache ce qui la faisait tant souffrir, pourquoi je la surprenait parfois serrant des lettres contre son cœur, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Je m'approchai discrètement de la porte, ce n'était pas bien, je le savais, mais pour l'heure je m'en fichais. J'avais besoin de savoir. Ma mère parlait tout bas, je devais vraiment me concentré pour entendre quelque chose.

- Il m'a appelé aujourd'hui, il lui a donné la lettre dont Renée m'avait parlé il y a longtemps, chuchota-t-elle des sanglots dans la voix.

- Et comment a-t-elle réagit? demanda mon père.

- Il ne sais pas, il est partit avant qu'elle ne la lise, Carlisle, imagine qu'elle me déteste, elle en aurait le droit, elle...

- Calme toi Esmé, on doit attendre, laisse lui du temps.

- Je sais, mais elle doit tellement souffrir.

- Il faudra qu'on en parle aux enfants ma chérie, ils sont assez mature pour comprendre.

- Tu as raison, nous leur parlerons après le dîner.

Je m'éclipsai rapidement en entendant les pas de mon père se rapprocher. Je montai à l'étage pratiquement en courant, et entrais dans la chambre d'Alice. Elle était allongé sur son lit, la musique à fond, plongé dans ses devoirs. Je l'attrapais sur le bras et l'emmenai dans la chambre d'Emmett par le porte communicante. Mon frère lui, jouait à la console, hurlant contre le personnage du jeu qui ne faisait absolument pas ce qu'il voulait.

- Emmett, éteint ton jeu débile, et Alice, arrête de me regarder comme ça, tu ne pourras pas me tuer par la pensée.

- Rhoo, rabats-joie, grommela-t-elle en s'affalant sur le lit.

- Alors, frérot, qu'est ce qui t'arrive? me demanda Emmett en se jetant à coté d'Alice, l'envoyant pratiquement par terre.

- J'ai surpris une conversation entre papa et maman, ils...

- Edward, on écoute pas aux portes, ça ne se fait pas, s'exclama ma sœur en plaquant une main sur son cœur.

- Tu te fous de moi, tu passes ton temps à fouiller mon ordinateur, ou le téléphone d'Emmett, ou encore..

- Ça va, j'ai rien dit, me coupa-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Bon, maman parlait d'un homme qui l'avait appelé, et aussi d'une fille, d'une lettre, ils doivent nous parlez de quelque chose ce soir, et apparemment, on est assez mature pour comprendre.

- Emmett et mature n'ont jamais fait bon ménage, ricana Alice.

- Oh ça va le moustique, répondit-il

- Arrêtez, c'est sérieux bordel, vous avez bien vu comme maman est mal depuis quelques jours, si elle a besoin de nous, on sera là. Compris?

Ils avaient tous les deux perdus leurs sourires, ils se regardèrent un instant puis acquiescèrent avant que nous ne rejoignions nos parents pour dîner. Le repas était étrange, ma mère évitait de nous regarder, et quand à mon père, il ne fixai pratiquement qu'elle. Il nous posai quelques questions complètement à coté de la plaque comme, " Comment était les cours? ", alors que les vacances d'été avaient débuter depuis un peu plus de deux semaines. L'atmosphère était pesant, inhabituel et horriblement angoissant. Qu'avaient-ils de si terrible à nous annoncer pour être aussi anxieux?

Mon père se racla la gorge lorsque nous allions quitter la table et nous demanda d'aller les attendre dans le salon. Nous nous exécutions, Alice m'attrapa la main et planta ses yeux verts dans les miens. De notre condition de jumeau, c'était la seule chose que nous avions en commun, nos yeux verts, quoique les miens étaient plus clair que les siens. Ses cheveux étaient bruns, pratiquement noirs, alors que les miens étaient d'une couleur cuivré. Emmett, lui était un immense gars aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux noisettes.

Plus nous attendions, plus ma sœur me serrait la main, à tel point que je ne la sentais presque plus. Nous étions assis tous les 3 sur le canapé, Alice au centre, avait noué ses doigts aux nôtres, sa tête posé sur mon épaule.

- J'ai peur, souffla-t-elle.

Emmett relâcha ses doigts et passa un bras autour de ses épaules, posant sa main sur ma nuque. Nous n'étions pas très démonstratif entre nous, mais là nous en ressentions inexplicablement le besoin. On était là les un pour les autres, et on le serait aussi pour nos parents. Mon père entra dans le salon, suivi de ma mère, ils s'installèrent sur le canapé face au nôtre sans un mot, mais souriant légèrement.

- Mes chéris, votre mère et moi devons vous parlez de quelque chose, commença mon père.

- Ce que je vais vous dire ne seras pas facile a entendre, mais je vous demande de m'écouter jusqu'au bout, et je répondrais à toutes les questions que vous me poserez sans exception. Vous êtes d'accord?

Nous échangions un regard, bien que nous connaissions déjà la réponse.

- Vas-y maman, on t'écoutes, annonça Emmett.

J'en aurais été incapable tant ma gorge était serrer.

- Alors je vais commencer par le début, lorsque j'avais 15 ans...j'ai été...agressé, et je suis tombé enceinte. Mes parents et moi ne nous entendions pas, alors je n'ai rien dit, aussi bien pour mon agression, que pour ma grossesse. C'est l'infirmière de mon école qui m'a aidée pour tout, mais un jour, ça a dérapé, et mes parents ont tout découvert, j'ai vécu le fin de ma grossesse en paria, enfermé dans ma chambre. Puis, elle est née, elle était si petite, si fragile. On me l'a enlevé quelques minutes après sa naissance, emportant une partie de moi. Je n'étais pas une adulte, alors mes parents ont décidé à ma place, et ils l'ont fait adopté. Il y a eu des complications dut à mon accouchement, et je suis devenu stérile. Un médecin qui se sentait mal pour moi, m' a informer du jour où un couple viendrait chercher ma fille. Et j'ai réussis à les voir, nous avons parler, et j'ai su qu'ils allaient être des parents parfaits, ils ont même accepté de me donner des nouvelles d'elle, et c'est ce qu'ils ont fait pendant 16 ans. Mais...ils ont eu un accident de voiture...il y a 2 semaines...et ils sont décédés.

- Et ta fille maman?

Alice s'était levé d'un bond, une expression paniquée sur le visage. Ma mère se leva et la serra dans ses bras.

- Calme toi ma chérie, elle n'était pas avec eux, elle va bien, en dépit des circonstances, la rassura-t-elle.

Alice poussa un long soupir de soulagement, et vint se rassoir entre nous après l'avoir embrassé. Moi, j'étais incapable de réfléchir. J'étais rester bloqué sur le fait que ma mère avait été agressé, qu'une personne avait osé lui faire du mal, alors qu'elle n'était encore une enfant. Elle avait vécu ça seule, puis on lui avait arraché son enfant. Que voulait-elle maintenant? Que " sa fille " vienne vivre avec nous? Une question m'échappa sans que je ne m'en rende compte.

- Comment elle s'appelle?

Un sourire étira les lèvres de ma mère, les yeux dans le vague brillants de larmes.

- Bella, elle aura 17 ans en septembre.

- Et il va se passer quoi maintenant? demanda Emmett.

Ma mère ferma les yeux, laissant couler ses larmes. Je ne supportait pas de la voir aussi malheureuse, une fille qu'elle ne connaissait même pas la faisait souffrir et on ne pouvait rien faire. Mon père nous observa et répondit à sa place.

- Nous l'ignorons, Bella a seulement appris aujourd'hui qu'elle avait été adopté dans une lettre que ses parents lui avaient laissé. Elle n'aurait dut l'apprendre qu'à ces 18 ans. Et alors, elle aurait put décider si elle avait envie de connaître sa vraie mère. Maintenant, c'est à elle de choisir, elle a besoin de temps.

- Et maman, elle fait quoi en attendant? criai-je en me levant.

- Edward, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend? me demanda mon père en se rapprochant doucement de moi.

- Ce qu'il me prend? Maman passe son temps à pleurer, même toi, tu n'es plus le même, et vous nous dîtes qu'il faut attendre. J'en ai marre, j'vais dans ma chambre, m'énervais-je en m'éloignant.

J'ignorais ma famille qui me demandait de revenir et m'enfermai dans ma chambre, fermant la porte à clé derrière moi. J'avais envie de tout envoyer dans le mur, de hurler jusqu'à en perdre ma voix. En l'espace de quelques minutes, notre vie avait été chamboulé du tout au tout, et j'avais l'impression d'être le seul à le voir. J'avais mal à la tête, et plus je tentais de respirer calmement, pire c'était.

- Tu n'es qu'un égoïste!

La voix de ma sœur me fit sursauté, elle se tenait appuyé contre la chambranle de la porte communicante entre nos chambres. J'avais complètement oublié de la verrouiller dans ma précipitation.

- Non, je suis réaliste Alice, cette fille va foutre la merde dans notre famille, répondis-je sèchement.

- Non mais tu t'entend? "Cette fille" comme tu dis, vient d'apprendre qu'elle avait été adopté, tout ce qu'elle pensait être vient de voler en éclat. Et elle a perdu ses parents, les personnes qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Nous, plus que quiconque savons ce qu'on ressent dans ce cas là.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour qu'elle s'installe dans notre famille, maman...

- Maman est sa mère Edward, me coupa-t-elle d'une voix douce, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle ne sera plus la nôtre.

Elle se rapprochera de moi et posa une main sur ma joue, me forçant à la regarder.

- Edward, Bella aura besoin de nous, et maman aussi, alors réfléchit bien. Ne fait pas l'idiot, cesse de penser à toi, et soutient notre mère quoi qu'il arrive. Et...ne me déçoit pas. *

- Sors d'ici Alice, s'il te plaît, murmurai-je en repoussant sa main.

Elle me fixa un instant, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage, puis elle tourna les talons et disparut dans sa chambre, sans un dernier regard. J'ignorais ce que je voulais. Devais-je accepter...Bella? Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi je réagissais aussi mal, elle avait besoin d'une famille, de soutien et d'amour. Et pourtant je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de la détester, c'était pire, je la haïssais déjà. Il me restai juste à souhaiter qu'elle refuse de venir, et ma vie serait à nouveau parfaite et normal.

Ça faisait une semaine que nos parents nous avaient parlé de Bella, une semaine que ma mère n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle même, je l'évitais le plus possible, Alice m'évitait encore plus, Emmett me gratifiait de coup de poing dès qu'il passait près de moi. Et mon père ne disait rien, ce qui était pire que tout. J'avais eu raison depuis le début, elle avait détruit nos vies. La sonnerie du téléphone me sortit de mes pensées.

- MAMAN, TELEPHONE, hurla Emmett après avoir répondu.

Pour moi qui me trouvait assis dans la même pièce que lui, c'était extrêmement douloureux pour mes oreilles. Ma mère arriva, en s'essuyant les mains sur son tablier, et attrapa le combiné que mon frère lui tendait. Elle s'assit sur le banc de mon piano qui se trouvait derrière elle.

- Allo...oui, bonjour Mr Jenks...vous êtes sûr?

Elle était devenu très pâle, elle ferma les yeux et plaqua une main sur son cœur. Mon père qui venait de rentrer accompagné de ma sœur, se rapprocha d'elle.

- Esmé, tout va bien? lui demanda-t-il en posant une main sur sa joue.

Ma mère leva de grands yeux remplis de larmes vers mon père, ses larmes tristement habituelles depuis quelques temps. Mais le sourire qui étira ses lèvres, lui, était beaucoup plus rare.

- Elle va venir Carlisle, Bella va venir.

* * *

**Alors, ce POV d'Edward vous à plu?**

**Dîtes moi tout...une petite review...**

*** Et ne me déçoit pas * Désolé, mais à chaque fois, que je me suis relu, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le dire à voix haute sur le même ton que Maléfique dans "la belle aux bois dormant" quand elle le dit à son corbeau...c'est pas de ma faute si mon fils le regarde souvent!**

**Trêve de babillages, je vous laisses...**

**Bisous =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou tout le monde, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, mises en alertes et en favoris...c'est extra =)**

**Pour ce chapitre, j'ai galéré méchamment avec le POV de Bella, alors j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira!**

**Réponses aux anonymes:**

**Didi: Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Oh oui, notre Edward a vraiment un sale caractère...Voilà la suite...Bisous =)**

**Diana: Je te remercie pour ta review, c'est clair Edward n'a pas assuré sur ce coup là...La suite est là, Bisous =)**

**Je vous laisse tranquille, on se retrouve plus bas...**

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

POV Bella

J'étais allongé sur mon lit depuis des heures, contemplant le plafond bleu ciel de ma chambre. Mes parents m'avaient laissé depuis maintenant un mois. J'essayai de comprendre comment j'avais pu accepté de rencontrer la femme qui m'avait mise au monde. Phil avait trouvé les mots qu'il fallait pour m'aider à prendre ma décision. Il avait raison, mes parents auraient souhaité que j'apprenne à la connaître, que je lui donne une chance. Une femme qui avait demander des nouvelles de moi pendant des années méritait au moins que j'essaie.

De toute façon, je ne pouvais pas resté avec Phil, son travail l'empêchait de me garder avec lui, il voyageait tout le temps et vivait toujours dans des hôtels. Il m'avait promis que je pourrais l'appeler au moindre soucis ou simplement pour parler. Ça faisait un peu plus de 2 semaines que j'avais appris la vérité. Je m'étais sentie très mal, j'avais eu la sensation de traversé une nuit sans fin, de me noyer sans pouvoir y échapper. Et j'avais choisi, je devais me relever, et vivre, ou à défaut, survivre. Alors, une semaine plus tôt, Phil avait téléphoné à Mr Jenks, lui disant que j'acceptais de rencontrer Mme Cullen. La décision était prise, j'allais vivre quelques mois à Forks, et nous aviserions par la suite.

Je me relevai de mon lit lorsque j'entendis frapper à la porte de l'appartement, et collai mon dos contre celle de ma chambre. Je reconnu la voix de mon oncle, mon cœur se serra douloureusement en entendant la voix d'une femme. C'était elle, elle était là, de l'autre côté du mur. Je savais qu'ils venaient me chercher aujourd'hui, mais ça me paraissait tellement irréel, impossible. Je m'étais réveiller ce matin dans l'appartement où j'avais toujours vécu avec mes parents, et j'allais m'endormir ce soir dans la maison de la femme qui m'avait donné la vie. Je posai la main sur la poignée, la gorge sèche, le cœur battant bien trop vite pour être silencieux. Il fallait que j'ouvre cette porte, que j'affronte ce passé qui m'était inconnu pour supporter mon futur du mieux possible. Je m'écartai de la porte et tournai lentement la poignée, je m'avançai de quelques pas dans le salon, les yeux rivés au sol, j'avais la sensation qu'on appuyait de toutes ses forces sur ma tête, mes jambes étaient lourdes et douloureuses. J'entendis mon prénom prononcer d'une voix douce et pleine d'émotion.

Je relevai la tête, retenant difficilement mes larmes. Une femme se tenait près de mon oncle, il y avait également un homme, mais mon attention était uniquement focalisé sur cette femme. Elle était ravissante, sa peau était claire, son visage rond, ses cheveux d'une jolie couleur caramel. Je me surpris à penser que je ne lui ressemblait pas, je ne me voyais pas en elle. J'allai reculé lorsque ses yeux accrochèrent les miens, ils étaient chocolats...comme les miens. J'avais l'étrange sentiment de la connaître, elle me paraissait tellement familière, c'était déroutant, même inquiétant.

«J'ai vos yeux »

Cette phrase avait franchit mes lèvres à mon insu. Mais pourtant , c'était vrai, j'avais ses yeux. Elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche, des larmes roulant le long de ses joues, l'homme à ses côtés attrapa sa main en lui souriant. C'était un bel homme, un blond au visage doux, il avait l'air gentil. Elle s'avança doucement, jusqu'à se retrouver tout près de moi. Je ne bougeais pas, détaillant les traits de son visage. Ils étaient très fin et délicat, elle était vraiment jolie. Elle me détaillait aussi en me souriant, son regard était remplit de douceur et...était ce de l'amour?

« C'est vrai Bella, nous avons les mêmes yeux » me dit-elle d'une voix douce.

« C'est tellement troublant » murmurai-je en baissant les yeux.

« Je sais Bella, je sais » me dit-elle en glissant sa main sous mon menton pour me faire relever la tête « Je m'appelle Esmé et voici mon mari, Carlisle » me dit-elle en désignant l'homme qui se rapprochait de nous.

« Bonjour » murmurai-je.

« Bonjour Bella » me répondit-il en posant sur moi le même regard doux et chaleureux sa femme.

« Nous sommes tellement désolé pour tes parents Bella, je les aimais beaucoup, ils étaient vraiment formidable » souffla Esmé en caressant ma joue.

« C'est vrai, je n'aurais pas pu rêver meilleurs parents » répondis-je en souriant légèrement « Je vais chercher ma valise »annonçai-je brusquement en me retournant pour entrer dans ma chambre.

J'avais eu plus que tout besoin d'écourter cette rencontre, de m'éloigner un instant d'elle. Je me sentais mal, j'avais l'impression de suffoquer, mon cœur me paraissait peser une tonne. C'était tellement étrange, j'avais tant de questions à lui poser. Pourquoi n'avait-elle rien fait pour me garder avec elle? Qui était mon père? Et que se passerait-il si je refusais de rester vivre avec eux par la suite? Je me sentais épuisé, j'avais envie de lâcher prise, de ne pas me battre pour me reconstruire. Comment pourrais-je un jour rire à nouveau sans avoir le sentiment d'oublier l'absence de mes parents?

« Vous me manquez tant » murmurais-je en carressant du bout des doigts une photo d'eux.

J'essuyai la larme tombé sur la photo et celles glissant sur mes joues avant de la ranger avec toutes les autres dans une poche de ma valise. J'observai une dernière fois ma chambre, gravant dans ma mémoire les dessins que ma mère avait fait avec moi sur un des murs lorsque j'étais encore petite, cédant à un de mes caprices.

Et maintenant, je ne reviendrais plus, je le savais. Dans quelques temps, une autre personne décora cette pièce à son goût après avoir racheté l'appartement, et mes souvenirs disparaitront à jamais.

Dans une poignée de secondes, j'allai passer cette porte, serrer mon oncle dans mes bras et lui dire au revoir, puis je partirais avec des inconnus, pour commencer une vie différente, une vie loin de tout ce que j'avais toujours connue.

POV Edward 

Nos parents étaient partis ce matin pour Seattle, pour ensuite ramener cette fille ici. Ils avaient tous passé la semaine à aménager la chambre d'ami pour elle, et moi, je m'étais contenter de regarder. Pourquoi j'aurais dut filer un coup de main, ce n'était pas moi qui voulait la voir vivre avec nous. J'avais cru comprendre qu'elle avait un oncle, elle aurait très bien pu rester avec lui.

Dès l'instant où on avait appris qu'elle avait décidé de venir, ma famille avait eu l'air...heureuse, mes parents souriaient tout le temps, Emmett était resté égale à lui même, et Alice répétait constamment qu'elle allait enfin avoir une sœur, qu'on allait être à égalité à partir de maintenant. Pour ma part, ça me foutais plutôt en rogne qu'autre chose, notre vie était très bien comme elle était. Et si jamais cette fille faisait de la peine à notre mère par la suite, si elle la rejetait finalement. C'était nous qui allions ensuite sécher ses larmes, pas elle, pas cette fille, elle sera loin, et elle se fichera surement de la douleur qu'elle aura causé autour d'elle.

Nous étions Emmett et moi au salon, lui devant un jeu vidéo, pendant que moi je tentais de sortir une note correcte de mon piano. Mais, rien à faire, j'étais tellement énervé que tout ce que je tentais de jouer finissait en truc immonde. Et si on ajoutait les ricanements d'Emmett dans mon dos, j'étais à la limite de commettre un meurtre. Je l'imaginais bien la tête encastré dans l'écran, mouais...en fait ça ferait désordre.

« Aïe! » criai-je en me frottant l'arrière du crâne « Mais tu m'as jeté quoi Em' bordel? »

« Oups, désolé! La manette m 'a échappé » rigola-t-il en la ramassant.

« Ouais, c'est ça » grognai-je

« Bon, écoute bien tonton Em' mon petit Eddie, et ferme la » ajouta-t-il avant que je n'ai pu protester « Tu n'es qu'un idiot doublé d'un ingrat » dit-il d'une voix calme en plantant son index sur mon torse.

« Emmett a tout à fait raison Edward » lâcha ma sœur en entrant dans le salon et en se plaçant près de lui.

« Vous vous foutez de moi? Vous trouvez ça normal qu'une fille qu'on ne connaît même pas vienne vivre avec nous peut-être? » m'énervais-je.

« C'est notre sœur Edward et nous sommes.. »

« Non Alice, toi tu es ma sœur, elle, s'est juste une étrangère »

« Pourquoi? » s'énerva Alice « parce qu'on a pas le même sang? Alors Carlisle et Esmé sont aussi des étrangers, non? »

« Ça n'a rien à voir, ils nous aiment, c'est totalement différent » répondis-je

« Bien sûr qu'ils nous aiment » s'écria-t-elle « ils nous ont élevés, consolés et donnés autant d'amour et de tendresse que papa et maman le faisaient. Alors qu'ils nous ont adoptés Edward, mais jamais, je dis bien jamais, nous n'avons eu l'impression de ne pas être à notre place, alors tu vas accepter celle que Bella a dans notre famille!»

Elle avait les yeux brillants de larmes et le souffle court, je l'avais surement un peu trop poussé, mais je n'y pouvais rien, je me sentais blessé et trahit par notre mère, c'était plus fort que moi. Emmett s'avança vers moi et posa une main imposante sur mon épaule.

« Imagine seulement ce que Bella doit ressentir. Elle vient de perdre tous ces repères en quelques semaines, elle va vivre avec des personnes qu'elle ne connait même pas, coupé de tout ce qui la rattachait à son passé. Ne joue pas au con, et tâche au moins d'être sympa avec elle »

Je levai les yeux vers lui, il avait rarement l'air aussi sérieux et le bien être de cette fille lui tenait apparemment vraiment à cœur. Alors pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à éprouver ne serai-ce qu'un minimum de sympathie pour elle? Je me dégagea de sa main et m'asseyait sur le canapé, les bras croisés sur le torse.

« Je veux bien être poli, mais ne me demandez pas d'être sympa » grommelai-je.

Alice allait répliquer, lorsqu'elle se stoppa pour courir regarder par la fenêtre, elle se tourna vers nous, un immense sourire étirant ses lèvres.

« Ils sont là! »

* * *

**Comment ça, je suis sadique? Mouais, bon, ok, juste un peu...**

**Alors cette rencontre?**

**Et pour Edward? Qui a simplement envie de lui arracher la tête?**

**Une petite review pour me le dire?**

**A bientôt, Bisous...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello tout le monde, me voici avec le chapitre 4! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, vos mises en alertes et en favoris =)**

**Merci beaucoup à Ulkan13 qui m'a rassuré sur ce chapitre, t'es extra mam'zelle!**

**Diana: Merci pour ta review, et oui, Edward est vraiment borné, la suite est là...bisous.**

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas...**

**

* * *

**

POV Bella

J'avais fermé les yeux juste une seconde à la sortie de Seattle, et quand je les avais rouvert, c'était pour voir des arbres encore et encore. Je me redressai légèrement sur le siège arrière en passant une main sur mon visage, tentative inutile pour faire disparaître les traces de fatigue accumulé depuis plusieurs semaines. Je croisai le regard bienveillant d'Esmé dans le rétroviseur, je lui souriais timidement et retournai mon attention sur la route.

La tendresse avec laquelle elle me regardait depuis que je l'avais rencontré me mettait mal à l'aise. Même si, elle, me connaissait depuis toujours, pour moi, elle n'était encore qu'une étrangère, une femme dont j'ignorais pratiquement tout.

Esmé se tourna vers moi, un sourire doux sur les lèvres.

« Tu as bien dormi Bella? »me demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, merci » répondis-je doucement « Nous sommes bientôt arrivé? »

« Dans quelques minutes, nous sommes sur le sentier qui mène à notre maison. Bella, nous voulions te parler d'une chose avant d'arriver » Elle se racla la gorge et jeta un coup d'œil à son époux « Voilà, après notre mariage, Carlisle et moi avons adopté des enfants. Ils sont frères et sœurs, Emmett a 19 ans, et les jumeaux Alice et Edward ont 17 ans. Ils sont très impatient de te rencontrer »

Elle me regardait inquiète, semblant jauger ma réaction.

« D'accord » me contentai-je de répondre en regardant à nouveau par la fenêtre.

Qu'attendait-elle? Que je m'énerve en lui disant qu'elle m'avait abandonné pour adopter par la suite d'autres enfants? Ce n'était pas du tout ce que je ressentais. Elle m'avait laissé. Oui. Mais pas toute seule. Elle m'avait confié aux meilleurs parents qui existaient, aux deux personnes qui m'avaient aimé plus que tout au monde. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir pour ça, c'était impossible.

La voiture s'immobilisa devant une immense villa blanche, vraiment immense. Carlisle et Esmé sortirent alors que j'étais toujours figé, les yeux rivés sur la maison. A l'intérieur se trouvait certainement leurs enfants, attendant que j'entre. J'allai être le centre d' intérêt, et ça, ça me terrifiait complètement. Ma portière s'ouvrit me faisant sursauter, Esmé se tenait devant moi, une expression anxieuse sur le visage.

« Ça va allez Bella? » me demanda-t-elle en se baissant à ma hauteur.

« Je crois que oui » répondis-je faiblement « Non, en fait, j'en sais rien, comment vos enfants pourraient accepter mon arrivée? » Demandai-je en regardant tour à tour Esmé et Carlisle qui se trouvait derrière elle « Moi même j'ai du mal à comprendre ce qu'il se passe. J'arrive comme ça, je ne veux pas chambouler vos vies, je...je... »

Je baissais la tête, à court de mot et de souffle. J'avais le sentiment d'étouffer, mon sang battait bruyamment contre mes tempes, et mon cœur avait entamé une course bien trop rapide pour que mon corps le supporte. Une grande main tiède sur ma joue me fit relever les yeux pour croiser ceux bleu azur de Carlisle.

« Écoute moi Bella » dit-il en souriant doucement « A l'instant même, nos enfants doivent trépigner d'impatiente et surtout Alice, qui la connaissant, est en ce moment retenu par ses frères pour l'empêcher de venir elle même te sortir de la voiture pour te serrer dans ses bras » me rassura-t-il en riant légèrement.

Il me tendit la main que je saisissais après une petite hésitation, et m'aida à sortir de la voiture. Ce qui fut utile puisque j'avais la sensation d'avoir les jambes en coton. Esmé se plaça à côté de moi et noua ses doigts aux miens en m'adressant un sourire encourageant. Je ne ressentais même pas le besoin de la repousser, j'avais, sans pouvoir l'expliquer, besoin de ce contact, il était...rassurant. J'avalai difficilement la boule qui obstruait ma gorge alors qu'on marchaient vers la maison, Carlisle ouvrit la porte, et me laissa entrer la première. Je fixai le sol en avançant doucement et me figeai lorsque mes yeux rencontrèrent une paire de basket dernier cri. Je cessai de respirer et remontai mon regard...encore et...encore? Mais il mesurait combien ma parole? Un garçon immense se trouvait devant moi, un grand sourire placardé sur le visage.

« Euh...sa...salut » bafouillai-je en baissant la tête.

Avant que je n'es pu faire le moindre geste, je me retrouvais écrasé contre son torse, mes pieds ne touchant même plus le sol. Je restai complètement figé dans ses bras, essayant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

« Bienvenue à la maison p'tite sœur » souffla-t-il à mon oreille, provoquant quelques ratés à mon cœur déjà trop mis à l'épreuve.

« Emmett, pose là tout de suite, c'est à mon tour » dit une voix chantante.

L'ours qui s'appelait apparemment Emmett me remit sur mes pieds en bougonnant, il se recula après avoir déposé un baiser sur mes cheveux. Avant que j'ai pu reprendre mes esprits, une petite tornade brune se jeta sur moi, manquant de peu de me faire basculer.

« Je suis tellement contente que tu sois là Bella, on t'a préparé ta chambre, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Elle est juste à coté de la mienne. Je suis sûr qu'on va super bien s'entendre et même que.. »

« Alice, laisse la respirer s'il te plait » intervint Esmé derrière moi.

Elle me relâcha en soupirant fortement et plaqua un baiser sonore sur ma joue. Je fermais les yeux une seconde, et tentai de retrouver une respiration normale. Ça faisait beaucoup, vraiment beaucoup d'un coup. D'accord, j'étais terrifié à l'idée qu'ils me rejettent en bloc, mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé un accueil pareil. J'eus un mouvement de recul involontaire lorsqu'une main se posa sur mon épaule, j'ouvris les yeux pour voir Esmé face à moi, la main suspendu en l'air, un voile de tristesse traversa son regard chocolat. Non, ce n'était pas ce que je voulais, je ne voulais pas lui faire de peine.

« Es..Esmé, je suis..dé...désolé, je..ne.. » bafouillai-je lamentablement en m'avançant vers elle.

« Ce n'est rien Bella, ne t'inquiète pas » me rassura-t-elle en prenant ma main dans les siennes.

Elle se tourna vers ses enfants et parut chercher quelque chose, Emmett se grattait la tête d'un air gêné, et Alice fixait ses pieds, tout à coup fasciné par ses ballerines. Esmé fronça les sourcils puis soupira d'un air las.

« Où est votre frère? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je suis là maman » répondit une voix sèche.

Un garçon s'avança vers nous. Il aurait pu être absolument à tomber avec ses cheveux bronzes en bataille, ses yeux verts, sa mâchoire carrée et forte, son nez droit et ses lèvres pleines, mais le dédain et l'arrogance qui émanait de lui me fit frémir. Il ne se trouvait plus qu'a un mètre de moi à présent, je baissai les yeux. Mauvaise idée, ils se posèrent sur son torse, parfaitement moulé dans un T-shirt blanc. Je pouvais voir les contours du moindre de ses muscles. Je fermais les yeux et secouait rapidement la tête. Je pouvais le faire, j'affrontais chaque seconde la mort de mes parents et la vérité sur ma vie. Je pouvais tenir tête à un merdeux de mon âge, je plantai mon regard dans le sien, l'incitant par la même à prendre la parole. Une étrange lueur traversa ses prunelles. De la douceur? Je n'aurais su le dire, puisqu'elle disparut avant que je n'es pu l'identifier. Il s'avança doucement et déposa un léger baiser sur ma joue, me prenant totalement au dépourvu.

« Bienvenue Bella » dit-il sans l'once d'un sourire « Je vais dans ma chambre » ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers sa mère.

Il partit sans rien ajouter, sans me laisser le temps de le saluer. Au moins, je savais à quoi m'en tenir avec lui. Ma présence ne lui plaisait pas, et je ne pouvais pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Comment aurais-je réagit si mes parents m'avaient annoncé l'arrivée d'un autre enfant du jour au lendemain? Je l'ignorais. Mais un sourire, même petit, aurait été le bienvenu. Je me tournai aussi souriante que possible vers Esmé, histoire de la rassurer, de lui montrer que je n'étais pas affecté par la réaction de son fils.

« Je suis vraiment dé... »

« Non, Esmé, il n'y a aucun souci, rassurez vous » lui dit-je en serrant sa main.

« D'accord, mais par contre il y a un autre problème Bella, tutoie nous s'il te plaît, on se sent terriblement vieux dans le cas contraire » me dit-elle en grimaçant.

« Euh...et bien..euh...si vo...tu veux » bafouillai-je mal à l'aise.

« Allez! Viens je vais te montrer ta chambre » s'exclama Alice en m'attrapant par les épaules pour me pousser vers un escalier. J'entendis des pas derrière nous, après un coup d'œil par dessus mon épaule, je vis tout le monde nous suivre. Alice me dirigeait littéralement, nous arrivions au 2ème étage quand elle me fit tourner à droite dans un couloir très large entièrement vitré d'un coté, on pouvait contempler des arbres à perte de vue. C'était flippant, les immeubles me manquaient. Alice s'arrêta devant une porte si brusquement que je failli me retrouver sur les fesses. Elle s'excusa rapidement, et me fit pivoter face à la porte.

« Prête? » s'exclama-t-elle des étoiles pleins les yeux.

« Euh...je crois » répondit-je septique.

Elle tourna doucement la poignée et ouvrit la porte d'un geste théâtrale, faisant ricaner Emmett. Elle s'écarta légèrement et me fit signe d'entrer. J'avançai d'un pas hésitant dans la pièce, ne sachant pas du tout à quoi m'attendre. J'eus le souffle coupé lorsque mon regard balaya la chambre, elle était immense, elle devait au moins faire 3 fois celle que j'avais chez mes parents. Il y avait un lit à baldaquin magnifique drapé de voile écru, la parure de lit était dans les tons mauves. Un écran était fixé au mur en face, un peu plus loin se trouvait un bureau, et plusieurs étagères remplis de livres se trouvaient au dessus. Un miroir sur pied se trouvait dans un coin, près d'une coiffeuse et d'un dressing. Il y avait également deux autres portes situé de chaque coté de la chambre, je me tournai vers Alice.

« Avant que tu le demande, la porte à droite, c'est la salle de bain qu'on partage, ma chambre se trouve de l'autre coté » dit-elle en pointant la porte près de la télé « et la porte à gauche, c'est la chambre...euh...d'Edward » finit-elle en grimaçant.

« Oh » fut tout ce que je trouvais à dire, il y avait peu de chance que je franchisse cette porte, et ça me convenait parfaitement.

« Alors Bella, ta chambre te plaît? » me demanda Esmé en se tortillant les mains.

« Oui, beaucoup. Elle est ravissante » répondis-je sincèrement en souriant « Euh...est-ce...que je...peux ranger...mes affaires maintenant? » demandais-je hésitante, j'avais besoin de me retrouver un peu seule, de respirer un instant sans qu'il pense que je voulais les chasser.

« Bien sûr Bella, je vais te monter ta valise » me répondit Carlisle en quittant la pièce.

« Nous allons te laisser t'installer » m'assura Esmé en se rapprochant de moi « Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas, nous serons en bas. D'accord? »

« D'accord, merci » répondis-je au moment où Carlisle déposa ma valise sur mon lit.

Je le remerciai avant qu'ils ne quittent tous la pièce. Et moi, je restai debout au milieu de ce qui allait être ma chambre. Je me sentais vide, et à bout de force. Je me rapprochai de ma valise et défit doucement la fermeture de la poche où se trouvai les photos de mes parents. Je les disposai sur ma table de chevet, en m'efforçant de ne pas trop les regarder. Elles étaient tous ce qui me restait d'eux, des moments de bonheur capturer sur papiers glacés. Plus jamais je n'entendrais ma mère rire des pitreries de mon père, mon père ne me dira plus d'aller me coucher en prenant une grosse voix caverneuse pour m'amuser. Tous ça était bel et bien finit, chaque battement de mon cœur me rappelait que les leurs avaient cessé de battre pour toujours, que mes parents ne sécheraient plus les larmes qu'ils roulaient à l'instant le long de mes joues. Je repoussai la valise qui tomba sur le sol dans un bruit sourd, puis m'allongeai sur le lit serrant contre moi une photo d'eux, le visage enfouit dans les oreillers. Mes larmes coulaient silencieusement, ma respiration était erratique et douloureuse, j'avais le sentiment que mon corps et mon cœur refusaient de se battre contre le chagrin et la douleur qui me submergeait, ils semblaient l'accepter et me laissai endurer ma peine sans résister, alors à quoi bon me battre? Je ne voulais pas vivre ici, je voulais seulement que mes parents reviennent, et que tout redevienne comme avant. Ils étaient tous très gentil avec moi, excepté Edward, mais je ne faisais pas partie de cette famille, je n'avais plus de famille.

Le lit s'affaissa légèrement, une main fine caressa mes cheveux. Je relevai le tête, m'attendant à voir Esmé, mais ce fut Alice qui me souriait tristement, les yeux humides. Sans que je ne sache pourquoi, j'attrapai sa main et la rapprochai de moi, elle s'allongea sur le flanc, me faisant face. Elle effleura doucement ma joue, essuyant au passage mes larmes, atténuant légèrement ma peine.

« Ça va aller Bella » chuchota-t-elle.

« Ça...ça...fait tellement...mal... » murmurai-je entre mes sanglots.

« Je sais ma belle, je sais »

Elle resta là, séchant mes larmes, jusqu'à ce que la fatigue m'emporte. Un poids dans le bas de mon dos me sortit de mon sommeil. J'ouvris les yeux sur une touffe de cheveux noirs coiffés n'importe comment, c'était le bras d'Alice qui m'avait réveillé, je le repoussai doucement en me retournant, et me redressai pour tomber pratiquement nez à nez avec Emmett. Dans un cri de panique, je le repoussai, l'envoyant s'étaler lourdement par terre. Je rampai à quatre pattes jusqu'au bord du lit, complétement terrorisé par ce que je venais de faire. Il était allongé sur le dos, les yeux écarquillés.

« Oh Emmett...je suis vraiment désolé, je n'es pas fait exprès, tu m'a foutu la trouille. Tu m'en veux pas dit? Hein? Emmett? Dit? Emmett? » débitai-je sans respirer.

Il continuai de me fixer, un sourire malicieux apparut sur ses lèvres et il s'apprêtait à parler lorsque Carlisle, Esmé et Edward déboulèrent dans la chambre.

« Que se pass... » commença Esmé avant de voir son fils par terre « Hum, Emmett, je peux savoir ce que tu fais allonger sur le sol s'il te plait? » demanda-t-elle en souriant « Tu es venu embêter les filles, c'est ça? »

Je réalisai tout à coup qu'Alice dormait toujours, mais comment elle faisait ça? Emmett se releva, ébouriffant mes cheveux au passage et posa une main sur son cœur.

« Je venais voir en grand frère dévoué si elles dormaient toujours, d'ailleurs c'était le cas, et Bella s'est réveillé, je me suis assis au pied du lit, et bah, quand elle m'a vu, elle a eu peur..et...puis...elle m'a poussé et j'me suis cassé la gueule »

« Langage Emmett » le gronda gentiment Esmé.

« Désolé, j'me suis cassé la tr..figure » marmonna-t-il.

Edward, qui n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche, adosser au mur près de la porte, fixait son frère un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Je le regardai discrètement, lui, paraissait par contre tout faire pour ne pas me regarder, j'avais la sensation d'être totalement invisible. Pourquoi avait-il l'air de me détester autant? Je n'y était pour rien moi si j'avais été adopté, si sa mère était la...mienne et si mes parents étaient morts. Penser à eux me fit monter les larmes aux yeux, je les ravalais rapidement. Hors de question de m'effondrer devant lui.

« Bien! Le dîner est près. Emmett réveille ta sœur s'il te plait » annonça Esmé en souriant «En douceur » ajouta-t-elle en le voyant se frotter les mains.

Il grogna et se plaça au dessus d'Alice en m'adressant un clin d'œil. Puis chuchota doucement le prénom de sa sœur. Mais elle dormait à poing fermé, marmonnant légèrement dans son sommeil. Il se tourna vers son frère qui n'avait pas quitté ma chambre contrairement à ses parents.

« Hep, Ed! T'as pas une idée pour la réveiller sans la secouer » chuchota-t-il.

Edward se rapprocha en m'ignorant toujours autant, et afficha un petit sourire en coin dangereux pour la santé, enfin surtout pour la santé de mes hormones d'adolescente. Comment pouvait-il être aussi séduisant et détestable à la fois?

« Bouge pas Em » chuchota-t-il « Oh, Jasper! Qu'est ce que tu fais là? » ajouta-t-il plus fort.

Au même instant, Alice se redressa comme un diable de sa boîte. Elle sauta sur ses pieds en une seconde, ses yeux balayait la pièce à toute vitesse. Elle croisa les bras sur son torse, les lèvres pincées, elle avait l'air très irrité que ce fameux Jasper ne soit pas là. Elle se tourna vers ses frères, qui pour le coup étaient complètement hilares, et les toisa méchamment. Elle m'attrapa par le poignet, et me sortit du lit en m'entrainant vers la porte.

« Viens Bella, laissons ses deux idiots se bidonner tranquille » me lança-t-elle d'une voix sèche qui contrastait avec son regard triste. Celle qui m'avait consolé peu de temps avant en avait également besoin.

« Oh, ne t'inquiète pas Alice » lâchai-je tranquillement « Nous, on peut toujours rire du fait que j'ai envoyé Emmett au tapis »

Alice se stoppa pour me dévisager, ouvrant de grands yeux. En une seconde, la tristesse que j'avais décelé dans son regard avait été remplacé par de l'amusement, elle passa son bras autour de mes épaules et m'entraîna dans le couloir, sans qu'on adresse ne serai ce qu'un minimum d' attention aux garçons.

« Tu sais quoi? Je suis certaine qu'on deviendra de grandes amies et des sœurs...quand tu sera prête » murmura-t-elle en me souriant.

Je lui rendis son sourire, je n'avais pas de doute là dessus, Alice et moi étions faites pour nous entendre.

* * *

**Alors? Cette rencontre avec les enfants? J'ai fini sur une touche légère, bah oui, notre pauvre petite Bella dérouille assez comme ça!**

**Le prochain sera un POV d'Edward sur la rencontre et le dîner!**

**Dîtes moi tout...une petite review?**

**Bisous et à bientôt =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou tout le monde, comme promis voilà le chapitre 5!**

**Merci encore pour vos reviews, mises en alertes et en favoris =)**

**Diana: Coucou, merci pour ta review. On peut toujours compter sur Emmett pour détendre l'atmosphère, lol...Bisous**

**Didi: Coucou, merci pour ta review. Le dîner risque en effet d'être un tantinet tendu...Bisous**

**Allez! Je vous laisse tranquille, bonne lecture...**

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

POV Edward

Elle venait d'entrer dans la maison, elle était là, dans la pièce à côté. Je pouvais entendre Alice monter dangereusement dans les aigus en lui parlant. J'avais promis d'être poli, de lui dire au moins bonjour. Alors pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à décoller mes pieds du sol? De quoi j'avais peur bordel? Je soufflai un bon coup et m'apprêtai à me montrer lorsque j'entendis ma mère demander où j'étais. Sa voix était emplit de tristesse. Je me lançai, de toute façon, je ne pouvais pas éviter cette fille toute ma vie.

« Je suis là maman » lâchai-je d'une voix plus sèche que je ne le voulais.

Je m'avançais vers cette fille, bien déterminé à lui faire comprendre que pour moi, elle n'était pas à sa place. Cependant il y avait une chose que je devais admettre, elle était vraiment jolie. Sa peau était claire, ses boucles couleurs châtains encadrant son visage lui donnait un air fragile, les traits de son visage étaient fins et tout paraissait douceur en elle, mais pourtant je n'arrivais pas à voir ma mère en cette fille. Elle ne lui ressemblait pas, ça allait être bien plus simple pour moi de l'ignorer, de faire comme si elle n'existait pas. De toute façon, elle finira par partir d'elle même ou peut-être avec un coup de pouce.

Je venais de m'arrêter à quelques centimètres d'elle lorsqu'elle baissa les yeux. Je la vis les fermer en secouant légèrement la tête. Elle releva brusquement la tête et planta son regard dans le mien. Son regard, le même que celui de ma mère. Je me sentis craquer une seconde, cédant à ce que je ressentais, plonger dans ses yeux chocolats, de la tendresse tout simplement. Je me ressaisis rapidement, et l'embrassai légèrement sur la joue. Elle se figea lorsque mes lèvres se posèrent sur sa peau.

« Bienvenue Bella » dis-je froidement « Je vais dans ma chambre » ajoutai-je en me tournant vers ma mère.

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre et montai rapidement à l'étage m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Je me laissai tomber sur mon lit, les yeux fixant le plafond. Elle était là. Vraiment là. Et déjà toute l'attention était tourné vers elle. En ce moment, ils lui faisaient visiter sa chambre, cette chambre qui n'était séparé de la mienne que par une porte. Une simple porte que je pourrais ouvrir tout de suite pour les rejoindre, un simple geste qui ferait de nous une famille unie. Qui ne ferait plus de moi le fils ingrat qui rejette une partie du passé de sa mère, qui repousse une fille déjà bien trop blessé. Et pourtant, lorsque j'avais croisé ses yeux chocolats si familiers, et que mes lèvres avaient effleurer sa peau, j'avais ressenti quelque chose d'étrange, on aurait dit un frisson de plaisir me parcourant de part en part, comme une douce chaleur s'insinuant au plus profond de moi.

Je me relevai rageusement, pestant contre moi même d'être aussi sensible à la gentillesse et la douceur qui se dégageait de Bella, mais aussi de sa tristesse qui m'avait touché. C'était n'importe quoi! Moi aussi j'avais perdu mes parents, elle n'était pas seul à savoir ce qu'on éprouvait dans ce cas là. Je m'en étais très bien remis, elle s'en remettra aussi. Et elle avait le reste de ma famille pour l'aider, c'était amplement suffisant et j'avais d'autres priorités.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon réveil. Oups, ma priorité allait me tuer si je ne l'appelais pas tout de suite. J'attrapais mon téléphone posé sur mon bureau, et risquai rapidement une oreille à la porte communicante avec la chambre de Bella. Je ne perçu aucun bruit, tant mieux. Ils étaient surement tous redescendus. Je m'installai sur mon lit après avoir mis de la musique en fond et composant de le numéro de ma petite amie.

« Enfin bébé, j'ai cru que tu ne m'appellerais pas. Alors elle est comment ta nouvelle sœur? Attend! Vous n'avez pas de lien de sang! Donc, je vais reposer ma question. Elle est mignonne la nouvelle? » enchaîna-t-elle d'une voix aigu.

« Salut bébé » rigolai-je « Moi aussi je suis content de t'entendre »

« Oups! Salut Eddie » dit-elle d'une voix sensuelle.

« M'appelle pas comme ça Tanya » marmonnai-je « Et pour répondre à ta question, elle est banale. Ça te va?

« Ça me va! On se voit toujours ce soir? »

« Ouais, sauf si mes parents en décident autrement d'ici là. Je te préviendrais au cas où »

« OK, je te laisse bébé, Jess vient d'arriver, on va se faire un ciné. Je t'aime »

« Salut » répondis-je simplement avant de raccrocher.

Tanya, ma petite amie depuis 6 mois, devait en ce moment hurler sur son téléphone parce que ses « Je t'aime » n'avait jamais eu de réponse identique. Je ne savais pas si je l'aimais, alors à quoi bon lui dire ces mots là. J'étais honnête, je lui avait dit me sentir bien avec elle, mais j'ignorais ce que c'était d'être amoureux. Et de toute façon, avec elle j'avais de la tendresse, du sexe et de l'air quand je voulais, ça me convenait. Bon, j'étais un salaud, néanmoins j'étais fidèle, c'était déjà pas mal.

Un bruit sourd provenant de l'autre coté du mur me sortit des pensées. Je sortis de ma chambre en entendant mes parents monter les escaliers à la hâte et les suivit lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la chambre de Bella.

« Que se pass...Hum, Emmett! Je peux savoir ce que tu fais allongé sur le sol s'il te plait? » demanda ma mère en regardant mon frère « Tu es venu embêter les filles c'est ça? »

Je m'adossai au mur, croisant les bras sur mon torse. Le tableau était assez amusant, je devais l'admettre. Emmett était allongé par terre, Alice dormait à poing fermé et...Bella était à quatre pattes sur le lit, observant mon frère d'un air anxieux. Emmett se releva en ébouriffant ses cheveux au passage.

« Je venais voir en grand frère dévoué si elles dormaient toujours, d'ailleurs c'était le cas, et Bella s'est réveillé, je me suis assis au pied du lit, et bah, quand elle m'a vu, elle a eu peur..et...puis...elle m'a poussé et j'me suis cassé la gueule » dit-il une main sur le cœur.

« Langage Emmett » le gronda notre mère.

« Désolé, j'me suis cassé la tr..figure » marmonna-t-il.

« Bien! Le dîner est près. Emmett réveille ta sœur s'il te plait » annonça notre mère en souriant «En douceur » ajouta-t-elle en le voyant se frotter les mains.

Mon frère se rapprocha d'Alice une fois nos parents sortit de la pièce, il lui chuchota doucement son prénom, sauf que quand notre sœur dormait, elle était limite en état végétatif. Emmett me demanda de l'aide, et j'avais l'idée parfaite. Je me rapprochai en évitant de regarder Bella, elle paraissait encore plus vulnérable avec ses yeux rougis et ses trais fatigués, je sentais mes résistances s'effacer peu à peu. Il fallait que je remédie à çà, que je le l'évite le plus possible, ou que je fasse le nécessaire pour qu'elle m'évite.

Je focalisai mon attention sur Alice. Comment la réveiller sans la toucher et sans hurler? Rien de plus efficace que Jasper Hale, mon meilleur ami, et accessoirement son petit ami. Il était en parti en vacance depuis une semaine et Alice n'en pouvait déjà plus. Prononcer son prénom à voix haute s'avéra très efficace, ma sœur se leva d'un bond, le cherchant du regard dans toute la pièce. Emmett et moi nous écroulions de rire sous son regard noir et sa mine sévère. Elle attrapa Bella, qui était resté complètement figé ne comprenant surement pas ce qui se passait, et l'entraina vers la porte.

« Viens Bella, laissons ses deux idiots se bidonner tranquille » lança-t-elle d'une voix sèche.

« Oh, ne t'inquiète pas Alice. Nous, on peut toujours rire du fait que j'ai envoyé Emmett au tapis »

Je me figeais en entendant pour la première fois sa voix. Elle était très douce, raisonnant comme une mélodie légère à mon oreille. Elle lui correspondait tellement, harmonieuse et fragile. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prenait encore? Il devenait vraiment nécessaire que je m'éloigne d'elle. Emmett posa une main sur mon épaule, exerçant une légère pression.

« Tu craqueras petit frère, elle brisera ta carapace sans que tu t'en rende compte » lâcha-t-il en fixant une photo posée sur le lit.

« Arrêtes de dire des conneries Em' » cinglai-je en repoussant sa main.

Il soupira en secouant la tête et sortit de la chambre, me laissant comme un con dans cette pièce. Je fermai les yeux en me passant une main sur le visage, j'en avais plus que marre que même mon frère soit contre moi. Mon regard se posa sur la photo qu'il regardait quelques instants avant. Elle représentait Bella avec un couple, certainement ses parents. La femme avait un bras sur ses épaules et l'homme était sur le point de tomber devant elles. Ils étaient tous couvert de farine et de chocolat, mais pourtant ce qui me troublait, c'était Bella. Ou plutôt, la Bella de la photo. Elle avait un immense sourire, et son regard était pétillant, plein vie et...d'amour. Elle n'avait plus ce regard, elle ne l'aurait probablement plus jamais. Voilà que je recommençai! Je m'en fichai de cette fille, qu'elle soit heureuse ou non était le cadet de mes soucis.

Je sortis de cette pièce et rejoignis le reste de la famille et Bella dans la salle à manger. Génial! Je me retrouvais en face d'elle pour le repas. Je m'installai sous le regard noir d'Alice.

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive encore Alice? » grognai-je en triturant le contenu de mon assiette.

« Oh rien...Attends si! JASPER ! Voilà ce qu'il y a! Tu trouves ça drôle de me faire des fausses joies? » s'énerva-t-elle.

« Eh ! J'étais pas tout seul, et je te rappelle que c'est maman qui nous a dit de te réveiller »

« Rohhh! Tu n'es qu'un espèce de... »

« Ça suffit » s'énerva mon père en élevant la voix « Alice! D'accord, te faire croire que Jasper était là n'était pas très malin de la part de tes frères, mais ce n'est pas une catastrophe non plus, il revient à la fin de la semaine » dit-il en posant une main sur celle de ma sœur « Et vous les garçons! » continua-t-il en se tournant vers nous « Ne faites rien qui pourrait causer de la peine à votre sœur, je tolère les taquineries mais pas la méchanceté, compris? »

« Ouais papa »

Il se tourna vers Bella qui fixait avec attention son assiette. Elle avait l'air mal à l'aise et complètement perdu. Ce serai peut-être plus simple que prévu de la faire repartir, je lui paierais même son billet d'avion, de train ou encore de bateau si ça pouvait accélérer les choses.

« Bella » l'appela mon père « Tout va bien? »

« Euh..oui, ça..va » répondit-elle en tournant la tête vers lui.

« Si tu as des questions, sur tout et n'importe quoi, n'hésite surtout pas. Aussi bien sur la vie ici, ou encore comment recadrer Emmett... »

« Je crois qu'elle a trouvé pour ça » le coupa mon frère « Promis je n'irais plus la voir à son réveil, ça fait trop mal au dos » rigola-t-il en souriant à Bella.

« Euh...Emmett, encore une fois, je suis vraiment désolé, je ne.. »

« Je t'arrêtes tout de suite Bella, je t'es fait peur! Tu n'y es pour rien, alors on oublie. Ça marche? » lui dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Elle hésita une seconde avant de lui serrer la main en souriant légèrement. Emmett et Alice l'avait bien accepter au sein de notre famille, et elle avait l'air de les apprécier. Pour ce qui était de moi, ce n'était pas le cas, et ça ne risquai pas d'aller en s'arrangeant. Mon père se racla la gorge pour réclamer l'attention.

« Je crois me souvenir que vous allez voir Jacob demain. Non? » nous demanda-t-il.

« Ouais p'pa » lui répondit mon frère.

Jacob Black habitait sur la réserve Quileute, et il était le meilleur ami de mon frère. Nous avions prévu de passer la journée de demain à la plage de la push avec lui et ses amis. Une bonne journée de détente, voilà ce qu'il me fallait. Loin de la maison, loin d'elle.

« Vous pourriez emmener Bella avec vous, je suis certain qu'elle aimerait connaître un peu mieux les environs » lâcha-t-il histoire de me flinguer le moral « Enfin...si tu es d'accord Bella? » rajouta-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

Elle écarquilla les yeux en rougissant furieusement et en ouvrant la bouche à plusieurs reprises sans sortir un son.

« Oh oui! » s'exclama Alice en se tournant vers elle « Je vais venir aussi Bella, et tu vas voir, Jacob est très gentil et vraiment craquant, et en plus ça nous ferait prendre l'air. Dis oui s'il te plaît » la supplia-t-elle en lui faisait une petite moue triste.

« Eh bien...je...tu...d'accord » soupira-t-elle.

Ma sœur faillit tomber de sa chaise à force de sautiller sur place, pendant qu'Emmett lâchait un « on va se marrer » entre deux fourchettes. Et moi, j'avais surement virer au blanc, et j'essayai de me souvenir comment respirer normalement. J'allais passer la journée de demain avec elle, ce n'était pas suffisant de l'avoir dans la pièce à côté et de la croiser dans les couloirs à partir d'aujourd'hui, il fallait en plus que je la supporte à l'extérieur. Je devais sortir. Maintenant.

« Je vais faire un tour » cinglai-je en me levant brusquement.

« Edward, le repas n'est pas fini » répliqua ma mère d'une voix dure.

« Il l'est pour moi » murmurai-je en quittant la pièce.

J'ignorais mes parents me disant de revenir, attrapai mon blouson et mes clés de voiture avant de sortir de la maison. J'avais besoin de me vider la tête, d'évacuer la pression. Je savais déjà où aller, Tanya était doué pour ça.

* * *

**Alors? Bon d'accord, Edward est toujours aussi hum...tête à claques! Pour rester poli!**

**J'attends vos impressions! Une p'tite review...ça me met en forme!**

**Bisous et à bientôt !**

**Mina :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou tout le monde! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, mises en alertes et en favoris! Ça me touche =)**

**J'ai beaucoup ri en lisant les petits noms dont a hérité Edward et le nombre de gifles qu'il a pris! Le pauvre!**

**Diana: Coucou! Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Pour ce qui est de la jalousie, tu n'en es pas loin...La suite est là...Bisous**

**Didi: Coucou! Je te remercie pour ta review! J'ai explosé de rire devant mon écran en lisant le surnom d'Edward, alors merci beaucoup! Ta réponse dans ce chapitre..Bisous**

**Bonne lecture! On se retrouve plus bas!**

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

POV Bella

Edward venait de quitter la table, la perspective de passer la journée de demain en ma compagnie ne semblait pas le ravir. Il commençait vraiment à me taper sur le système. J'avais assez de soucis comme ça pour supporter en plus son animosité à mon égard. Il était hors de question que je me laisse faire. La vie m'offrait une sorte de seconde chance, mes parents auraient voulut que je m'intègre ici, que je me sente bien. Je ne laisserais pas ce garçon m'empêcher de vivre une vie normale. Je pouvais le faire, je le savais, je me battrais pour être à nouveau heureuse et je savais que le reste de sa famille sera présente pour moi. Je devais relever la tête et regarder droit devant moi, regarder mon avenir qui se construisait peu à peu.

Plus personne ne parlait autour de la table, on entendait seulement le bruit des couverts.

« Et bah, on peut compter sur Edward pour plomber l'ambiance » lâcha Emmett tout naturellement.

Alice recracha la gorgée d'eau qu'elle venait de boire, Esmé se leva rapidement pour essuyer les dégâts. Je ne voyais pas son visage, mais ses épaules étaient secouées par de petits tremblements. Pleurait-elle? Elle releva la tête, et ce que j'avais prit pour de la tristesse était en fait de l'amusement. Elle retenait difficilement un fou rire, un sourire se forma sur mes lèvres. L'attitude de son fils ne l'avait peut-être pas trop blessé. Le reste du repas se passa dans la bonne humeur. Je parlai peu, préférant les écouter me parler d'eux. Esmé me chassa de la cuisine lorsque je voulu l'aider à ranger, ce qui permit à Alice de m'entraîner dans sa chambre. Nous nous installions sur son lit alors qu'elle me sortait plusieurs albums photos. Elle m'en montra d'elle et de ses frères lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, d'autres beaucoup plus récentes. Edward avait sur pratiquement toutes les photos les yeux pétillants, le visage illuminé par un sourire. Le verrais-je un jour aussi heureux?

« Regarde » me dit-elle en me montrant une jeune fille « C'est maman lorsqu'elle était adolescente »

J'examinai le portrait, j'avais l'impression de me voir. La ressemblance était frappante, à l'époque, ses cheveux étaient plus foncés et son visage était un peu plus rond. Je caressai du bout des doigts la photo, avec la sensation de découvrir une partie de moi.

« On dirait toi Bella » murmura Alice en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

« C'est vrai » répondis-je en souriant légèrement « Je lui ressemble beaucoup. Mais...qu'est-ce que j'ai de mon père? Est-ce que je lui ressemble? Tu le connais? Mes parents ne m'ont rien dit dans leur lettre. Ta mère vous en a parler? » Lui demandai-je.

J'avais tant de questions, et pour l'instant si peu de réponses. Alice s'éloigna légèrement de moi en baissant les yeux.

« Euh...Bella...Il faudrait que tu en parle avec maman. Elle répondra à toutes tes questions »

« Hum...D'accord, tant pis. Je verrais ça avec elle »

Pourquoi Alice refusait-elle de m'en parler? Et pourquoi avait-elle l'air aussi gêné? J'étais de toute façon trop fatigué pour penser à tout ça.

« Je vais aller me coucher Alice » annonçai-je en me levant.

« Déjà » s'écria-t-elle « Mais il n'est que 22 heures Bella et on a dormi cet après midi »

« Je sais mais je suis un peu... »

« Oh non jeune fille » me coupa-t-elle en se levant « On va.. »

Un petit coup donné dans la porte l'interrompit. Sa mère entra dans la chambre avec deux tasses fumantes sur un plateau.

« Je vous ai préparé du chocolat chaud, si ça vous dit les filles? » nous demanda-t-elle en les déposant sur le bureau d'Alice.

« Merci maman, en plus ça tombe à pic, Bella voulait m'abandonner pour aller se coucher »

Esmé se tourna vers moi, la mine inquiète.

« Tout va bien Bella? » me demanda-t-elle en s'installant près de moi sur le lit.

Alice s'excusa et s'éclipsa pour, soi-disant, demander un truc à son père. Un sourire tendre étira ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne quitte la pièce. Esmé se saisit doucement de ma main et tentait de capter mon regard que je m'évertuais à baisser.

« Bella, si tu veux me demander quoique ce soit, tu peux. Si tu as des questions, je t'écoutes...enfin si tu te sens prête bien sûr »

« Je..hum...oui j'ai un tas de questions mais j'ignore totalement si je suis prête à entendre les réponses Esmé » répondis-je en soupirant.

« Il n'y a aucun soucis, quand tu sentira que le moment est venu, je serais là »

« Merci Esmé. Je vais aller me coucher. Pourras-tu dire bonne nuit à tout le monde pour moi s'il te plaît? » lui demandai-je en souriant.

« D'accord, bonne nuit Bella »

« Bonne nuit » répondis-je en levant.

Je lui fit un petit signe de la main, récupérai ma tasse de chocolat et partais dans ma chambre en passant par notre salle de bain commune à Alice et moi. Une fois mon chocolat terminé, et ma douche prise, je me glissai sous les draps. Je pensais à la journée qui venait de s'écouler et à celles qui suivront. J'étais encore mal à l'aise en présence d'Esmé, je ne savais pas comment me comporter avec elle. Je préférais attendre un peu avant de l'assommer de questions, attendre de la connaître un peu mieux. Le sommeil finit par l'emporter, une photo de mes parents entre mes doigts.

« Debout Bella »

Je me redressai d'un bond, protégeant d'une main mes yeux du soleil qui envahissant ma chambre. Alice se tenait au pied de mon lit, déjà habillé, un sac à dos balancé sur l'épaule. Je jetai un coup d'œil au réveil, et faillit m'étrangler devant les chiffres verts.

« Alice, tu as remarqué qu'il n'était que 8h00? » soupirais-je en m'extirpant difficilement de mon lit.

« Oui! Alors file sous la douche, et viens prendre le petit déjeuner. Ensuite on va à la push » chantonna-t-elle en m'embrassant sur la joue avant de sortir.

Après une douche fraîche et m'être habillé, je rejoignis les autres en bas. Esmé et Carlisle m'accueillir avec un sourire, Emmett avec une tentative de meurtre par étouffement et Edward par un hochement de tête de mauvaise grâce. Il fallait vraiment que j'arrive à discuter avec lui, que je lui fasse comprendre que son comportement ne changerais rien à la situation. J'étais là. Pour l'instant du moins puisque j'ignorais encore si j'allais rester.

Après avoir terminé et nous être fait chasser de la cuisine par Esmé, nous nous installions dans une volvo grise, la voiture d'Edward d'après Alice. Elle et moi étions assise à l'arrière, les garçons devant. J'observai le paysage, écoutant distraitement ce que ma voisine racontait. J'appris alors que Jasper était son petit ami depuis 2 ans et qu'Emmett était avec sa sœur, une certaine Rosalie, et que je les rencontrerais dans une semaine.

Nous étions arrivé après à peine dix minutes de route. Après avoir récupérer les sacs dans le coffre, nous rejoignîmes un groupe de cinq personnes installées sur des rondins de bois, parlant et riant bruyamment. J'avançais en baissant la tête, ne supportant pas de voir tout ces regards braqués sur nous, Alice attrapa ma main, la serrant doucement. Je relevai les yeux vers elle, la remerciant d'un sourire. Emmett posa son bras sur mes épaules et nous planta devant ses amis.

« Ma petite Bella, je te présente Leah, Paul, Embry, Quil et l'autre abruti qui te dévore des yeux c'est Jacob » dit-il en les désignant un à un.

Je sentis mes joues rougir et me mordis la lèvre en fusillant Emmett du regard qui était mort de rire. Jacob se racla la gorge en m'adressant un sourire d'excuse que je lui rendit. C'était plutôt un beau garçon, le teint halé, les cheveux long et noirs qu'il avait attachés, il était presque aussi grand et musclé que l'ours à mes côtés.

« Et voilà notre Bella! Trop fort je fais des rimes! » s'exclama Emmett en donnant un coup de poing dans l'épaule d'Edward près de lui.

Ce dernier se contenta de grogner et partit s'installer entre Paul et Embry si je me souvenais bien. Après un signe de main en guise de bonjour à tout le monde, je m'installai entre Alice et Jacob.

« Alors Bella, que penses-tu de notre petite ville? » me questionna Jacob.

« Hum...pluvieuse » répondis-je en me tournant vers lui « Mais sympathique » finis-je en souriant.

« C'est surtout les habitants qui le sont » rigola-t-il.

J'hésitai à acquiescer, le comportement dEdward envers moi était tout sauf sympathique. Emmett et Alice s'étaient éloigné un peu, et chahutaient aux bords de l'eau. Jacob me posa diverses questions, sur mon âge, ce que j'aimais comme musique et la question la plus importante pour lui,si j'aimais les voitures. J'en oubliais presque la présence des autres en sa compagnie. Je ne voyais que gentillesse et douceur en lui, et le temps de notre discussion, ma peine m'avait quitté un peu, me donnant l'impression de respirer de nouveau.

« Dis moi Bella? » je me tournai vers Leah qui m'adressa un sourire crispé « Que viens-tu faire à Forks? Pourquoi restes-tu chez les Cullen? »

Je tressaillis devant le ton mordant qu'elle avait employé, et la douleur qui avait resurgit d'un coup pour me transpercer de part en part. Je secouai la tête rapidement et cherchai un moyen de répondre à sa question.

« Je...hum...euh...mes par... »

Une boule se forma dans ma gorge, empêchant une phrase cohérente de sortir. Ma respiration s'accéléra légèrement et ma vue se brouilla de larmes lorsque je vis son sourire s'agrandir devant ma panique. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Emmett et Alice bien trop loin pour nous entendre, et Edward qui s'évertuait à fixer Jacob. Je me levai, et m'excusai en m'éloignant. Être seul. Voilà ce dont j'avais besoin, juste un instant, le temps pour moi de me calmer. Je ne pouvais plus m'effondrer dès qu'on parlait de mes parents, je devais avancer, il le fallait. Je m'installai sur le sable, une fois hors de vue des autres, et entourai mes jambes de mes bras, le menton sur les genoux. J'essuyai rapidement mes larmes et inspirai un bon coup. Je pouvais le faire, ne plus pleurer en pensant à eux, mais sourire en me souvenant des parents géniaux qu'ils étaient, et qu'ils resteront à jamais dans mon cœur.

Je fermais les yeux, savourant le vent frais balayant mon visage. Un mouvement près de moi me ramena à la réalité, j'ouvris les yeux et découvrit stupéfaite Edward assis près de moi, le regard perdu dans l'océan.

« Je suis désolé pour Leah » murmura-t-il sans me regarder « Elle peut être blessante sans s'en rendre réellement compte »

J'ouvris de grands yeux, surprise qu'il m'adresse la parole, surprise qu'il s'excuse pour elle, surprise d'aimer qu'il fasse tout ça. J'allais peut-être pouvoir lui parler, lui dire enfin que sa façon d'être envers moi était encore plus blessante que ce que Leah avait fait, même si j'arrivais à comprendre les raisons qu'Edward avait de me rejeter.

« Ce n'est rien » soufflai-je « Je pensais seulement que vous leur aviez dit pour mes parents »

« Emmett l'a fait, mais Leah est extrêmement jalouse lorsqu'on approche Jacob, alors elle devient méchante » répondit-il en fixant toujours l'horizon.

« Oh! Elle et Jacob sont ensembles, je ne.. »

« Non » me coupa-t-il « Enfin, c'est compliqué entre eux » murmura-t-il en souriant légèrement.

Il se releva, enleva rapidement le sable sur son pantalon, puis se tourna en posant enfin ses yeux sur moi. Je soutenais son regard, plongeant dans cet océan vert émeraude. Pourquoi était-il venu me voir? Lui qui s'obstinait à faire comme si je n'existais pas.

« Retournons-y » dit-il en me tendant la main.

Je restais une seconde immobile, essayant d'assimiler ce qui venait de se passer, et cette main tendu devant mes yeux. Je la saisit, frissonnant au contact de sa peau contre la mienne. Il me remis debout doucement, gardant mes doigts entre les siens. Il ne me relâcha qu'une fois bien stable sur mes pieds et s'éloigna sans m'attendre.

« Pourquoi es-tu venu? » demandai-je sans m'en rendre compte.

Il se figea dos à moi, il posa une main sur sa nuque, la frottant en se retournant. L'expression de son visage était impassible, froid. Alors que dans son regard, tout ne paraissait que douceur.

« Parce qu'Emmett et Alice m'auraient tué si je t'avais laissé seule » lâcha-t-il en me fixant.

« Oh » fut tout ce qui franchit mes lèvres.

Je le vis sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose, mais il se ravisa rapidement et se pinça l'arête du nez en soupirant. Avait-il pu voir la déception sur mon visage lorsqu'il m'avait avoué n'être pas venu pour moi ou parce qu'il s'était inquiété? Parce que j'étais réellement déçu, et blessé. Pourrions nous nous entendre un jour? Je l'espérai vraiment, il avait l'air d'être un garçon gentil lorsqu'il ne s'acharnait pas à me détester. Il repris son chemin, moi le suivant à distance.

Je tentai de paraître sereine en m'asseyant près de Jacob, il m'adressa un sourire d'excuse. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Leah qui me fusillait du regard, surement déçu de ne pas me voir affecté par ce qu'elle m'avait dit.

« Où tu étais passé Bella? » me demanda Alice en s'installant près de moi.

« J'étais parti me balader et maintenant j'ai faim » répondis-je en faisant la grimace.

Elle rigola en m'embrassant sur la joue, annonçant que l'heure de nourrir les fauves était arrivé. Emmett apparut au mot nourrir, sous les éclats de rire de ses amis. Le reste de la journée se passa dans la bonne humeur, peuplé de blagues douteuses d'Emmett, de cris hystérique d'Alice et de discussions en tous genres entre Jacob et moi. Edward était redevenu le même que d'habitude, et depuis qu'il m'avait adressé la parole, cette attitude me blessait plus que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Avant que nous ne partions, Jacob m'embrassa légèrement sur la joue me faisant rougir et me fis promettre de revenir bientôt. J'avais accepté sans hésitation, appréciant vraiment d'être en sa compagnie. Nous arrivions chez les Cullen après la tombée de la nuit, tous épuisés par cette journée au grand air. Chacun retourna dans sa chambre avec le même programme, se doucher et dormir.

J'étais allongé sur mon lit depuis ce qui me semblait être des heures. Je sortis de ma chambre avec l'intention d'aller boire un peu d'eau à la cuisine. Je perçu du bruit en passant devant sa porte. J'inspirai un bon coup pour me donner du courage, je n'avais pas prévu de le faire maintenant, je ne savais pas vraiment quoi lui dire. Mais j'en avais besoin, avant que les choses empirent. Je toquai doucement et attendit son invitation à entrer pour tourner la poignée. J'entrai dans la pièce, la gorge serrée et l'estomac noué par la peur de ce que j'allais entendre après lui avoir demandé.

« Je peux te parler? »

* * *

**Alors? Vos impressions? Toujours envie d'étrangler Edward?**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu!**

**Une petite review pour me dire tout ça :)**

**Bisous**

**Mina =)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou tout le monde! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, vos mises en alertes et en favoris =)**

**Voilà donc la fameuse discussion! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira!**

**Réponses aux anonymes:**

**Mikiido: Coucou! Ravie que ça te plaise! Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Bisous**

**Diana: Hello! Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Bisous!**

**Acroatwilight: Coucou! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, la suite est là. Bisous!**

**Perlnoir: Coucou ma folle furieuse! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, tu n'y va pas de main morte d'ailleurs quand tu en fait une lol ! Et arrête de te moquer de mon pseudo mdr! Gros bisous!**

**Bonne lecture à toutes...On se retrouve plus bas!**

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

POV Edward

J'étais allongé sur mon lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête, repensant à la journée qui venait de s'écouler. Cette journée en compagnie de Bella sur la plage de la Push. Je ne savais pas réellement ce qui m'avais pris de la rejoindre lorsqu'elle s'était isolé. Je n'avais juste pas supporté la tristesse dans sa voix quand elle avait tenté de répondre à Leah, et avant que je ne comprenne, j'étais assis près d'elle. J'avais ressenti le besoin de la réconforter, d'alléger ne serai ce qu'un peu sa peine. Et comme un idiot, je l'avais certainement blessé en lui mentant sur les raisons qui m'avait poussé à lui parler. Et puis d'un autre côté, elle s'était fait un ami rapidement. Jacob sera surement ravie de la réconforter, de lui faire découvrir la ville et tout le reste, elle n'avait pas besoin que je m'intéresse à elle. Lui était là, il était d'ailleurs le seul avec lequel elle avait parlé. Tout le temps.

Je me levai de mon lit, allumait ma chaîne hifi et retournai m'allonger en soupirant. Pourquoi ça m'énervait autant que Bella s'entende bien avec Jacob? Pourquoi lorsqu'il avait voulut la suivre, je l'avais arrêté pour y aller à sa place? Je faisais vraiment n'importe quoi depuis qu'elle était entré dans nos vies.

Un coup donné dans ma porte me sortit de mes pensées, je grognai un « entrer » en soupirant et m'assis sur mon lit. Mon cœur rata quelques battements lorsque Bella entra, dans la faible lumière qui éclairait ma chambre, sa peau pâle et ses boucles brunes lui encadrant le visage lui donnait l'air d'un ange. Je dus me souvenir comment respirer avant de me retrouver à suffoquer comme un idiot. Elle leva ses grands yeux chocolats vers moi, plantant ses dents nerveusement dans la chair rose de ses lèvres.

« Je peux te parler? » dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Je n'avais toujours pas bougé, je restais là, complétement immobile, incapable de détacher mes yeux de ses joues rosies. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, créant une petite ride craquantes entres ses yeux. Craquantes? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prenait encore? Je haussai les épaules et l'invitai d'un geste de la main à s'asseoir sur mon lit. Elle hésita une seconde et finit par m'y rejoindre. Elle s'installa assez loin de moi, fixant ses doigts qu'elle tortillait dans tous les sens et rougissant dès qu'elle levait les yeux vers moi.

« Edward...euh...est-ce que tu...pourrais...euh...mettre un...t-shirt? » bredouilla-t-elle dans un murmure.

Hein? Oh! J'attrapais le t-shirt qui traînait au pied de mon lit et l'enfilai rapidement, en profitant pour me baffer mentalement. Comment n'avais-je pas réaliser que j'étais torse nu lorsqu'elle était entré dans ma chambre? Elle releva les yeux vers moi, et poussa un léger soupir de soulagement. Comment j'étais censé le prendre qu'elle soit soulagé que je sois habillé?

« Tu voulais me parler Bella, je t'écoute » sifflai-je d'une voix sèche.

Elle se raidit légèrement et balada ses yeux rapidement dans la pièce avant de prendre une grande inspiration. Elle planta son regard dans le mien, elle paraissait déterminé et sacrement remonté.

« Pourquoi tu me détestes autant Edward? Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu te faire pour mériter un tel dédain de ta part? Explique moi, parce que moi, je suis complètement perdu »

Sa voix avait claqué autant que la mienne, son regard était plus dur, plus froid et son visage si doux d'habitude n'était que colère et tristesse. Je continuai de la fixer, ne sachant absolument pas quoi lui répondre. Je ne savais pas vraiment les raisons qui me poussait à la repousser, comment aurais-je pu lui expliquer? Elle se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers la porte en secouant la tête. Elle s'arrêta avant de l'ouvrir et revint d'un pas rapide, elle se planta devant moi les bras croisés sur la poitrine. J'en fis de même, me mettant également debout face à elle. Si elle pensait m'impressionner, elle se trompait lourdement.

« J'attends des réponses Edward, et je ne sortirais pas avant de les avoir eu »

« Et que veux-tu que je te dises? Je ne te déteste pas Bella et tu ne m'inspires aucun dédain. Voilà! Ça te va? Maintenant, retournes dans ta chambre, j'aimerais dormir » répondis-je en lui désignant la sortie.

« Oh non! Depuis que je suis arrivé, tu te comportes comme le dernier des abrutis avec moi, je ne t'ai rien fait. Tu crois vraiment que c'est la vie que j'avais rêver d'avoir? Tu crois que je voulais perdre mes parents et apprendre l'existence d' Esmé dans la même semaine? Tu...tu...tu m'énerve! »

Elle avait l'air à bout de nerf et complètement désemparer. Et moi, je n'avais qu'une envie, la serrer contre moi pour l'apaiser. Et ça, ça me gonflait vraiment. Je m'approchai d'elle et la saisit par le bras pour la diriger vers la porte.

« Ne me touche pas! » s'énerva-t-elle en se dégageant « Répond moi et je te laisserai, mais pas avant » siffla-t-elle.

Je fermais les yeux et me pinçai l'arête du nez en soupirant. Bordel, elle était vraiment têtu. On ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. Elle voulait savoir, elle allait savoir.

« Je... » je plantai mon regard dans le sien en me rapprochant encore « Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu as accepté de venir vivre ici. A quoi ça va t'avancer de connaître notre mère alors que je suis certain que tu ne restera pas. Notre vie était très bien avant que tu décide de venir. Tu vas simplement détruire ma famille »

Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes alors que sa respiration s'accélérait. Elle recula de quelques pas en secouant légèrement la tête.

« Tu veux que je te dise encore autre chose? » murmurai-je en franchissant la distance qu'elle avait mise entre nous « Je voudrais te détester pour tout ça, mais je n'y arrive pas et ça me tue littéralement. Je...je... »

Qu'étais-je en train de faire?

« Pourquoi m'as-tu rejoint sur la plage? » demanda-t-elle dans un souffle « Pourquoi m'avoir réconforter alors que tu voudrais ne m'avoir jamais rencontrer? »

« Parce que...parce que te savoir triste m'est insupportable. Tu avais l'air si mal et je sais ce que c'est que de perdre ses parents »

« Raison de plus Edward. Tu as perdu tes parents, tu connais cette douleur. Je ne te comprend pas...tu...tu...comment peut-tu croire que je veux détruire ta famille? Si je suis venu...c'est...c'est...j'ai besoin de savoir qui je suis »

Les larmes qu'elle avait retenu roulaient doucement sur ses joues rougies par la colère, son regard était toujours planté dans le mien. Son parfum envahissait tous mes sens, m'appelant à l'approcher encore plus.

« Edward » soupira-t-elle en baissant la tête « Je ne te demande pas de te comporter avec moi comme le font Alice et Emmett mais de...de ne pas me montrer constamment...à quel point ma présence te déplaît »

Elle releva son regard vers moi, ses prunelles chocolats sans vie, me priant silencieusement de ne plus la rejeter. J'acquiesçai doucement de la tête, incapable de la blesser encore. Elle ferma les yeux une seconde, un faible sourire étirant ses lèvres.

« Merci Edward » souffla-t-elle avant de se diriger vers la porte « Bonne nuit »

Elle quitta ma chambre sans se retourner, me laissant seul pour réaliser ce que je lui avait avoué et ce que j'avais accepté. Comment j'allais faire si je ne pouvais plus être désagréable? La tenir éloigné de moi m'aidait à oublier à quel point je la trouvais attirante, douce et fragile. Si fragile.

POV Bella

Le nœud qui me tiraillait l'estomac avant d'entrer dans la chambre d'Edward avait disparut lorsque j'arrivais dans la cuisine. Après mettre servis un verre d'eau, je partis m'installer sous le porche, profitant un peu de la fraîcheur de la nuit. J'étais soulagé qu'Edward m'ait expliqué ou plutôt éclairci sur les raisons de son comportement envers moi. J'espérais seulement que tout se passerait bien entre lui et moi à partir de maintenant.

« Bella »

Je sursautai au son de sa voix et me retournai vers lui. Emmett se tenait derrière moi, une petite couverture à la main. Il s'installa près de moi avant de se frotter la nuque d'un air gêné.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors toute seule? » me demanda-t-il en posant la couverture sur mes épaules.

« Merci, mais on peut partager »

Je l'invitai à se rapprocher, ce qu'il fit dans la seconde. Il rigola doucement en nous enveloppant dedans et posa un bras sur mes épaules. Je laissai reposer ma tête contre le haut de son torse en soupirant d'aise. Je n'arrivais pas à m'expliquer comment je pouvais me sentir aussi bien en présence d'Emmett et d'Alice alors que je les connaissaient depuis à peine 2 jours. Mais c'était ainsi, et j'en étais heureuse.

« Merci Emmett » murmurai-je.

« Tu te répète ma belle » rigola-t-il en renforçant sa prise.

« Non! Merci d'être là. Merci d'être aussi gentil et de ne pas me rejeter. C'est vrai...j'arrive dans ta famille comme ça et... »

« Bella » me coupa-t-il « C'est ta famille aussi, tu as ta place ici, et ça, rien ni personne ne pourra te l'enlever » Dit-il en m'éloignant légèrement pour me regarder.

« Em' a raison »

Alice venait d'apparaître sur le seuil avec une couverture dans les bras. Elle s'assit près de moi en s'enveloppant dans sa couverture et planta un baiser sur ma joue.

« Tu fais partis de notre famille. N'en doute pas, et si jamais ça t'arrive, on sera là pour te botter les fesses » chantonna-t-elle en me donnant un petit coup d'épaule.

« D'accord, j'éviterais de douter à l'avenir alors » répondis-je en souriant.

« Tu as tout compris. Mais au fait, vous faîtes quoi dehors tout les deux? »

« On prend un bain de lune » répondit Emmett sur un ton détaché « Bah ouais, on voudrait éviter de trop bronzer »

Alice me jeta un regard exaspéré et secoua la tête. Elle se blottit un peu plus contre moi et leva les yeux vers les étoiles. Je l'observai, perdu dans ses pensées, un sourire aux lèvres. Un raclement de gorge nous fit sursauter...encore. Nous tournions tous la tête d'un bloc pour constater qu'Edward se tenait derrière nous, seulement vêtu de son pantalon de pyjama. Je détournai le regard rapidement, j'avais eu assez de mal à rester concentré lorsque je l'avais vu ainsi dans sa chambre, ça n'allait pas recommencer.

Alice lui proposa un bout de sa couverture qu'il accepta. A présent nous nous retrouvions à quatre, serrés les un contre les autres sur les marches du porche. Le manque de place ne me dérangeait pas du tout, au contraire, je me sentais bien, sereine.

« Faudra dire aux parents d'agrandir les marches » lâcha Emmett en se tortillant « J'adore qu'on soit agglutiné les uns aux autres mais ce serai con qu'un de nous meurt étouffé »

« Moi pour être honnête, je me sens bien là » murmurai-je en baissant la tête.

« Mais que faites vous là les enfants? »

Carlisle se trouvait derrière nous, mais pour une fois personne ne sursauta. Il nous couvait du regard, un sourire tendre aux lèvres.

« Bah, on bronze au clair de lune papa » répondit Alice comme si c'était logique.

Il secoua la tête en riant puis s'éloigna après nous avoir fait promettre de ne pas nous coucher trop tard. Nous retournions tous à la contemplation des étoiles, chacun perdu dans nos pensées, jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett se mette à siffloter.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Em'? » lui demanda Edward.

« On est pas bien là Ed? Chacun avec une petite sœur dans les bras »

Je relevai le visage vers lui, c'était la deuxième fois qu'il m'appelait ainsi et bizarrement, le fait qu'il me considère comme sa petite sœur me touchait vraiment. Je tournai la tête vers Alice qui me souriait, je tentai un coup d'œil vers Edward. Je savais qu'on avait parlé un peu mais j'ignorais totalement s'il allait vraiment s'en tenir à ce qu'il m'avait dit. Il souriait en regardant Emmett, puis ses yeux accrochèrent les miens. Son sourire était toujours là. Il me souriait, à moi, enfin. Et pour le coup, je pouvais remercier la faible clarté de la lune qui l'empêchait de voir mes joues cramoisis. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux sans me quitter des yeux.

« Oui Em', on est bien là » murmura-t-il.

* * *

**Alors? Verdict? Qu'avez vous pensez de ce chapitre?**

**Et la discussion Edward Bella? Toujours envie de le frapper? Pour ma part, j'ai plutôt envie de le câliner...mais bon moi c'est tout le temps :)**

**Une petite review!**

**Gros Bisous**

**Mina =)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Coucou Vous! Me voici avec un nouveau chapitre! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, vos mises en alertes et en favoris! J'adore ça!**

**Réponses aux anonymes:**

**Diana: Merci beaucoup! Contente que tu n'es plus envie de frapper Edward! :) Bisous**

**AcroaTwilight: Coucou! Merci beaucoup! Contente que ça t'es plu! =) Bisous**

**On se retrouve plus bas...Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

POV Bella

« Bella! Dépêche toi. VITE! » cria Alice depuis le couloir en passant devant la porte de ma chambre.

Elle était invivable depuis ce matin, j'étais au bord de la crise de nerf, comme le reste de la famille d'ailleurs. Une semaine s'était écoulé depuis notre soirée sur les marches, et Edward avait tenu sa promesse, il me souriait et n'était plus désagréable avec moi. Mais il ne venait pas me parler de lui même et quittai pratiquement à chaque fois la pièce si on se retrouvait tout seul. Je ne lui en voulait pas, il faisait tout de même des efforts.

Quand à ma relation avec Esmé, nous en étions toujours au même point, je n'avais pas encore osé lui poser mes questions, et j'étais toujours un peu mal à l'aise en sa présence. J'en avais parlé un soir avec Carlisle, sans aucune crainte, il m'avait promis de ne rien dire à qui que ce soit, et je lui faisais confiance. Il m'avait conseillé de prendre mon temps, et m'avait affirmé qu'Esmé le comprenait parfaitement. Pour en revenir au petit démon en jupe, elle était complètement déchainé depuis son réveil, son petit ami Jasper et la petite amie d'Emmett devaient arriver aujourd'hui.

Je sortis de ma chambre une fois prête et la rejoignis dans le salon. Edward et Emmett regardaient la télé, Alice trépignait devant la fenêtre et Esmé et Carlisle étaient entrain de préparer le repas du midi. Je m'apprêtai à m'installer à coté d'Emmett lorsqu'il se décala pour me laisser la place au milieu. J'hésitai une seconde avant de m'y asseoir, j'avais encore du mal à me trouver aussi près d'Edward. Il me troublait toujours, et m'attirait à la fois. C'était déstabilisant.

Il m'adressa un léger sourire et reporta son attention sur la télé alors qu'Emmett posait un bras sur mon épaule.

« Au fait Bella, Jacob voudrait savoir quand il pourra te revoir » m'annonça Emmett en haussant les sourcils.

« Oh...euh...hum...je...il...euh »

« Je lui dirais » rigola-t-il alors que je me relevai.

Je me tournais vers lui en lui jetant un regard noir. Je n'avais pas repensé à Jacob depuis la fois où Edward et moi avions parlé. Et je me sentais idiote maintenant. Edward se tourna vers son frère en fronçant les sourcils.

« Et pourquoi Jacob veut revoir Bella? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Je crois qu'elle lui plaît » répondit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

« Vraiment? » s'exclama-t-il en levant un sourcil.

Il se foutait de moi là? C'était si surprenant qu'un garçon s'intéresse à moi ou quoi? Je pensais ressentir de la colère envers Edward, mais au lieu de ça, savoir que pour lui il serait étonnant que je plaise à Jacob, me blessai plus qu'autre chose. Je me tournai vers Alice et soufflai un bon coup pour me calmer. Elle m'adressa un sourire et me tendis la main. Je la rejoignis et posai ma tête sur son épaule en regardant par la fenêtre avec elle. Une voiture se gara devant la maison quelques minutes après, Alice et Emmett disparurent tout à coup, me laissant seul avec Edward. Il ne me regardait pas, se contentant de regarder cet écran à la noix, diffusant une émission sur la musique. Je me plantai devant lui, il avait beau être plus gentil avec moi, sa réaction de toute à l'heure m'avait touché et j'avais besoin de savoir ce qui le choquait tant sur l'intérêt que me portait Jacob.

« Ça te semble si impossible que je puisse plaire à un garçon? » lâchai-je en le fixant froidement.

Il écarquilla les yeux en ouvrant la bouche mais se ressaisit rapidement. Il passa négligemment une main dans ses cheveux en évitant mon regard.

« Non Bella...c'est...euh »

« Bella »

Alice venait d'entrer en trombe dans le salon, avec Emmett et probablement Jasper et Rosalie. Ces derniers étaient tels qu'Alice me les avaient décrit, blond et très beau. Il m'adressèrent tout les deux un sourire que je leur rendis en rougissant. Une fois les présentations faites dans les règles, Esmé et Carlisle nous appelèrent pour passer à table. Je tentai de ne pas paraître trop touché par les paroles d'Edward en entrant dans la salle à manger, je ne voulais pas causé du souci à Esmé plus qu'elle n'en avait déjà avec mon attitude distante envers elle.

« Allez installez vous les enfants et essayez de vous décoller au moins le temps du repas » rigola-t-elle en regardant Alice et Emmett arriver dans la pièce scotché à leurs moitiés respectives.

Je me retrouvai comme souvent, assisse en face d'Edward qui évitait mon regard depuis notre discussion écourtée dans le salon. A croire qu'il allait recommencer à m'ignorer, ce garçon était vraiment trop lunatique pour moi.

« Vous allez faire quoi cette après midi tous les six? » demanda Carlisle en souriant.

« Séance câlin pour nous tous dans le salon » lâcha Emmett.

Je recrachai la gorgée d'eau que j'étais sur le point d'avaler sous le rire d'Emmett et les sourires amusés des autres. Câlin pour tous, mais il était malade ma parole. J'épongeais rapidement les dégâts en gardant les yeux baissés.

« Bah alors ma petite Bella? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? » rigola Em'.

« Hum...j'ai avalé de travers, ca arrive à tout le monde » mentis-je gêné.

Mais vu son regard, il n'était pas dupe du tout, et les autres ne me croyaient pas non plus. J'eus le bon goût de rougir en plantant mes dents dans ma lèvre, s'ils avaient encore un infime doute quelques secondes avant, ce n'était plus le cas. Esmé vint à mon secours.

« Vous ne voulez pas aller vous promener un peu? Prendre l'air ne pourra vous faire que du bien »

Je relevai les yeux pour croiser le regard d'Edward, un regard moqueur et un sourire en coin extrêmement agaçant. Il allait finir par me rendre chèvre, à changer d'attitude comme ça. Il voulait jouer, parfait, moi aussi.

« J'aimerai bien...euh » commençai-je hésitante « aller à la push tout à l'heure. Si vous êtes d'accord bien sûr » finis-je en regardant Esmé et Carlisle.

« Ah oui Bella? » Chantonna Alice « Et pourrions nous savoir pourquoi tu aimerais tant y retourner? » me taquina-t-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents.

« Et bien...euh...comme ça. J'avais bien...aimer la dernière fois » Bafouillai-je lamentablement.

Je vis du coin de l'œil Edward crisper les mâchoires et froncer les sourcils. Mais c'était quoi encore son problème?

« Nous sommes d'accord Bella » me dit doucement Esmé « Et vous les enfants, vous l'accompagner? » demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers eux.

« Bien sûr maman » répondit Alice en sautillant sur sa chaise.

Sa réaction me fit sourire, elle était vraiment rafraîchissante et pleine de vitalité, et j'avais besoin de tout ça dans ma vie. La fin du repas se déroula comme souvent, dans la bonne humeur générale et bien plus bruyante avec la présence de Jasper et Rosalie. Nous sortions en même temps de table, et pour une fois Esmé accepta mon aide pour la vaisselle, Rosalie et Alice se joignirent à nous.

Nous avions tout juste terminer quand Emmett entra dans la cuisine pour nous annoncer qu'il avait appelé Jacob et que lui et ses amis nous attendaient sur la plage. Edward nous attendait au volant de la volvo, Emmett et Rose prenait la voiture de cette dernière. Alice et Jasper montèrent à l'arrière de la volvo et forcement, je retrouvai à côté d'Edward. Il ne décrocha pas un mot de tout le trajet et nos tourtereaux étaient quand à eux bien trop occupé à se bécoter. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement tout sauf discret lorsque nous arrivions à destination, ce qui me valut un regard noir de la part d'Edward.

« Mais c'est quoi ton problème? » m'énervais-je une fois la voiture garée.

« Je n'ai aucun problème Bella » me répondit-il d'une voix sèche avant de sortir de la voiture.

Je le suivit jusqu'à la plage en fusillant son dos du regard et partit m'asseoir directement à côté de Jacob qui déposa un baiser sur ma joue en me soufflant un « Bonjour ». Enfin un garçon doux et gentil.

POV Edward

Un problème! Je n'avais aucun problème! Où du moins pas un gros. Mais pourquoi avait-elle voulu voir Jacob? Elle lui trouvait quoi bordel? Qu'elle lui plaise à lui, je pouvais le comprendre, complètement même. Elle était douce, gentille, séduisante, intelligente, elle avait tout pour elle. Alors pourquoi s'intéressait-elle à lui? Bon d'accord, j'avais un problème de taille. Pourquoi ça me bouffait autant qu'elle et Jacob s'entende bien? J'avais un paquet de questions et aucunes réponses satisfaisantes. Et ça me foutais en rogne, même Tanya n'arriverai pas me clamer. Elle me tapait sur les nerfs en fait depuis l'arrivée de Bella. Des choses qui ne m'agaçaient pas avant, me sortait par les yeux maintenant.

« Edward? T'es avec nous? » s'exclama Alice en passant une main devant mes yeux.

« Ouais » grognai-je en fixant Bella et Jacob en pleine discussion.

J'avais remarqué que Jacob riait beaucoup, contrairement à Bella qui se contentait de sourire. Je ne l'avais finalement pas entendu rire une seule fois depuis notre première rencontre. Pourtant Emmett faisait souvent le pitre devant nous, ma sœur et moi finissions généralement les larmes aux yeux à force de rire mais Bella le regardait toujours en souriant. Je me surpris à envier les personnes qui avaient déjà entendu son rire, surement doux et mélodieux, à son image. Je me baffais mentalement, et v'là que je recommençai à penser à des trucs complètement ringard. J'allais devoir me ressaisir et rapidement.

Nous avions allumé un feu et improviser un barbecue. Enfin improviser était un grand mot, Paul avait ramener de quoi nourrir un régiment pour trois jours. Une fois tous rassasier, nous reprenions le chemin de la maison. Tout le monde était silencieux dans la voiture, moi le premier. J'avais simplement envie d'aller me doucher et me coucher.

La voiture à peine garée, Alice sauta de la voiture et entra dans la maison en trombe, elle en ressorti au bout d'une minute avec deux sacs, dont un qu'elle balança à Emmett. Apparemment ils comptaient découcher ce soir.

« On dort chez Rose et Jasper cette nuit » annonça-t-elle à Bella quand celle-ci sortit de la voiture « Ça ira? » lui demanda-t-elle inquiète.

« Bien sûr que ça ira Alice. File et passer une bonne nuit » Répondit-elle en la serrant contre elle.

Alice se tourna vers moi en me faisant le signe du « Je t'ai à l'œil » ce qui me fit ricaner. Elle avait peur de quoi? Que j'en fasse baver à Bella ou que je m'en débarrasse au milieu de la nuit? Je l'envoyai promener et entrai dans la maison après avoir dire en revoir à tout le monde. Une douche et un film plus tard, je me couchai bien déterminer à oublier la présence de Bella dans la pièce voisine et les sentiments plus que confus que je ressentais en sa compagnie.

Je fus réveiller par un bruit provenant de sa chambre, je jetai un coup d'œil au réveil. Quatre heure du matin, dur. Je me levai en soupirant et partit près de la porte menant à sa chambre. J'entendis comme un léger sanglot qui me serra la gorge, mais me reculai rapidement. Si ça n'allait pas, ma sœur irai la voir.

« Abruti » soufflai-je pour moi même.

Je venais de me souvenir qu'Alice n'était pas là, et que la chambre de mes parents se trouvait au rez de chaussé. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et ouvrit la porte le plus doucement possible. J'entrai dans sa chambre seulement éclairer par la lune. Bella était allonger sur le dos, la couverture la couvrant jusqu'à la taille. Ses boucles brunes étaient éparpillés sur l'oreiller, sa peau paraissait encore plus pâle dans la faible clarté. Je m'approchai doucement du lit, veillant à ne pas faire de bruit. Sa respiration était forte et son sommeil agité. Je remarquai quelques larmes sur ses joues, glissant lentement. Elle bougea légèrement et serra entre ses doigts le drap sous elle.

« Non » souffla-t-elle.

Je m'approchai encore pour constater qu'elle dormait, et rêvait probablement.

« Papa, reviens »

Sa voix ressemblait à une supplique, et la souffrance se lisait sur son visage. Je m'assis délicatement à côté d'elle sans vraiment m'en rendre compte et posai une main sur sa joue pour tenter de l'apaiser. Elle s'agita encore plus et ses larmes redoublèrent, sa respiration se fit plus heurter.

« Bella, réveille toi » murmurai-je en carressant sa joue « C'est un mauvais rêve. Réveille toi Bella »

« REVENEZ »

Elle venait de crier et de se réveiller en sursaut en se redressant dans le lit. Elle semblait complètement déboussolée, ses yeux voyageaient dans la pièce jusqu'à se poser sur moi. Ses lèvres tremblaient légèrement et sa respiration s'était quelque peu amélioré. Elle fit une chose à laquelle je ne m'étais absolument pas préparer. Elle se jeta dans mes bras, crochetant ses petites mains derrière ma nuque, s'accrochant à moi de toutes ses forces. Je cessai de respirer lorsqu'elle enfoui son visage dans mon cou, les sanglots qui agitaient son corps me ramenèrent à la réalité. Je refermai mes bras autour d'elle et la berçait doucement contre moi. La voir aussi mal me rendait malade, j'aurai voulu balayer ses souffrances d'un geste de la main, effacer ses larmes et sa tristesse. Elle s'endormit dans mes bras après plusieurs heures, le soleil se levait déjà et moi j'étais sur le point de m'endormir. Je la repoussai doucement et la rallongeai en prenant soin de ne pas la réveiller. Elle attrapa ma main en ouvrant légèrement les yeux et noua ses doigts aux miens.

« Reste Edward, s'il te plaît » souffla-t-elle.

Je me figeai à ses mots, tentant d'assimiler ce qu'elle venait de me dire. Je ne pouvais pas m'allonger avec elle dans le lit? J'ignorai pourquoi mais je...mais merde, j'en crevai pourtant d'envie.

« S'il te plaît » souffla-t-elle à nouveau.

Sans réfléchir vraiment à ce que je faisais, je m'allongeai sur le dos près d'elle doucement, elle se décala légèrement pour me laisser de la place et revins vers moi une fois bien installé. Elle posa sa tête sur le haut de mon torse, ses cheveux caressant ma mâchoire m'arrachèrent des frissons. Et pourtant je me sentais bien, son corps si près du mien, son parfum envahissant tout mes sens. Je me sentais étrangement à ma place, et je n'avais plus envie de bouger. Sa main vint rejoindre la mienne posée sur mon ventre, ses doigts se glissant à nouveau entre les miens.

« Merci Edward » murmura-t-elle en relevant le visage vers moi.

Ses yeux étaient encore rougis par les larmes, mais il y avait moins de tristesse dans son regard.

« Je t'en prie Bella » répondis-je avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.

Elle se blottit contre moi, alors que je nichai mon nez dans ses cheveux. J'étais foutu, j'avais enfin compris les sentiments étranges que je ressentais pour elle et ce qui m'avait tant énervé aujourd'hui à la Push. J'étais simplement un idiot...un idiot amoureux et jaloux.

* * *

**Alors? Vous en avez pensez quoi?**

**Je veux tout savoir! Je suis très curieuse!**

**Une petite review...J'adore!**

**Bisous**

**Mina =)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Coucou tout le monde! Désolé mais je n'ai pas pu répondre à vos reviews, et ça m'embête vraiment. Fanfiction fait une petite crise existentiel et bugg en beauté lol. Me voilà tout de même avec le chapitre 9, j'en profite avant qu'il ne replante! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, vos mises en alertes et en favoris! J'adore =)**

**Ce qu'a fait Edward dans le dernier chapitre vous a plu et j'en suis ravie!**

**Réponses aux anonymes:**

**Acroatwilight: Coucou! Merci beaucoup! Ravie que ça t'es plu! Bisous**

**Diana: Coucou! Merci beaucoup! Pauvre Jacob! Lol. Bisous**

**On se retrouve plus bas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!...Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

POV Bella

J'ouvris les yeux difficilement. Je tentais de me redresser doucement quand un poids sur mon estomac m'en empêcha. Je baissai le regard vers cet obstacle et découvrir stupéfaite un bras. Je déglutis péniblement et remontai mes yeux jusqu'à tomber sur une tignasse cuivrée. Les souvenirs de la veille me revinrent en mémoire, mon cauchemar, mes larmes, Edward. Oh! Je m'étais jeté dans ses bras, il m'avait consolé et je lui avait...demandé de dormir avec moi. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait pris? Et comment avait-il pu accepter?

Je l'observai dans son sommeil, son visage paisible, ses cheveux désordonnés, son dos se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration. Il était bien plus beau que lorsqu'il arborait son sourire moqueur ou encore son air méprisant. Je décidai de me lever avant qu'Esmé ou Carlisle ne nous découvre ainsi, endormi dans le même lit. Je soulevai délicatement son bras, frissonnant lorsqu'il renforça sa prise sur ma hanche en grognant. Je n'avais pas remarquer que sa main était posé là, et dieu merci, au dessus de la couverture. Je me tortillai tant bien que mal pour me décaler, lui arrachant un autre grognement. J'avais mal évalué la largeur du lit, et atterri lourdement sur le sol en poussant un cri. Edward se redressa d'un coup, cherchant de son regard encore ensommeillé d'où provenait le bruit. Il m'aperçut finalement et bondit jusqu'à moi en se retenant de rire. Il me tendit sa main, son sourire en coin agaçant aux lèvres.

« Tout va bien Bella? » me demanda-t-il une fois remise sur mes pieds.

« On va dire oui » répondis-je en rougissant.

Il passa un main dans ses cheveux décoiffés, et posa ses yeux sur ma table de nuit, où se trouvait les photos de mes parents. Il me regarda rapidement, s'apprêtant à parler mais se ravisa en soupirant. Il amorça un geste pour partir mais se ravisa encore. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi indécis et gêné.

« Je vais te laisser Bella, on se retrouve pour le petit dèj » murmura-t-il en s'éloignant.

« Attends » lâchai-je en me rapprochant de lui « Merci Edward. Merci pour ce que tu as fait, tu n'étais pas obligé » finis-je dans un souffle.

« Tu n'as pas à me remercier Bella. C'est normal » répondit-il en plantant son regard dans le mien « J'aimerais te demander...quelque chose...mais j'ignore comment...tu vas réagir et je ne veux surtout pas te...blesser »

Je me rapprochai encore de lui en fronçant les sourcils. Il paraissait vraiment gêné et s'obstinait à éviter mon regard maintenant.

« Demande moi Edward, je te répondrais » répondis-je sincèrement.

« Et bien...le jour de ton arrivée, j'ai vu une photo de tes parents et toi. Vous étiez couverts de nourriture et je me...demandais comment...vous vous étiez retrouvez dans cet état.

Un sourire étira mes lèvres à ce souvenir, je ne ressentais pas de peine, juste de l'amour. J'attrapais la main d'Edward et l'entrainai vers le lit. Il s'y assis à mes côtés pendant que je saisis la photo en question. Ses doigts étaient toujours noués aux miens et ne semblait pas vouloir me lâcher. Je lui en était reconnaissante, depuis leur disparition, je n'avais pas réellement évoqué ma vie d'avant et j'ignorais si j'en avais la force mais je pouvais tout de même essayer. Et avec lui, ça me semblait étrangement naturel.

_Flash Back_

« Tu es irrécupérable maman » soupirai-je faussement affligé.

« Dit celle qui ne sait pas marcher sur un sol plat sans se casser la figure » ricana-t-elle en me donnant un coup d'épaule.

« Oui mais moi, je sais cuisiner au moins. Et je ne confond pas le sel et le sucre. Pas sûr que ton gâteau au chocolat soit mangeable » rigolai-je en lui tirant la langue.

Maman m'avait demandé de lui apprendre à faire un malheureux gâteau, tout simple. Résultat: Un massacre et un empoisonnement assuré. Elle me jeta un faux regard noir et plongea sa main dans la préparation de chocolat fondu.

« Tu ne vas pas... »

Ma bouche se retrouva couverte de chocolat, étouffant la fin de ma phrase, la main de ma mère termina sur mon t-shirt pour s'essuyer. Elle affichait un petit sourire ravi et me tira la langue en ricanant. J'attrapais discrètement le pot de farine derrière moi en souriant innocemment à ma mère et lui vida le contenu sur la tête. Elle resta figé une seconde et explosa de rire au moment où mon père entrait dans la cuisine. Il écarquilla les yeux, la bouche grande ouverte, et contempla les dégâts causés par ma leçon de cuisine. Avant qu'un son ne franchisse ses lèvres, un œuf vint s'écraser sur son front, dégoulinant ensuite le long de son visage. Ma mère gloussa, ravie de son tir précis.

« Et bah heureusement qu'il n'était pas dur, j'étais bon pour une belle bosse » marmonna-t-il en se rapprochant doucement.

Je retenais mon souffle, attendant sa réaction. Allait-il rire ou râler? Il n'était pas du genre à crier, mais pas sûr qu'il est apprécier le coup de l'œuf. Avant que je n'es pu faire le moindre geste, il me renversa un pichet d'eau sur la tête.

« Ça t'évitera de prendre une douche » rigola-t-il en ébouriffant mes cheveux trempés.

Nous nous étions bagarré tous les trois armé de farine, de chocolat et d'œuf. La cuisine était dans un état lamentable et nous n'étions pas mieux. Ma mère envoya mon père chercher l'appareil photo, pour immortaliser le moment d'insouciance que nous venions de traversé, d'après ces mots. Mon père posa l'appareil sur le plan de travail, enclencha la retardateur et courut jusqu'à nous le plus vite possible. J'avais mal aux joues à force de sourire et des crampes à l'estomac d'avoir trop ris. Mon père nous avait rejoint lorsqu'il dérapa juste devant nous et s'étala sur le sol en criant.

« J'ai hâtes de voir la photo » rigolai-je en entraîna ma mère sur le sol.

Nous nous retrouvions tous les trois allongés, récupérant notre souffle.

« Maintenant, faut nettoyer » lâchai-je.

Mes parents grognèrent en même temps, me faisait partir dans un fou rire.

_Fin flash back_

La pression de ses doigts dans ma main me ramena à la réalité, je tournai la tête vers lui, plongeant dans son regard vert. Il m'adressa un sourire tendre et plein de douceur.

« Merci de me l'avoir raconté Bella » murmura-t-il.

« Merci à toi. Ça m'a fait énormément de bien d'en parler Edward » répondis-je sans détourner les yeux.

« Tes parents avait l'air d'être des personnes vraiment géniales »

« Ils l'étaient, oui. Et je les aimaient plus que tout » soufflai-je en baissant finalement les yeux.

« Tu dois chérir tous ces souvenirs Bella, et entretenir l'amour qui vous unissais. Je donnerais tout pour me rappeler de mes vrais parents, mais je ne me souviens que d'un parfum ou encore de leurs voix. Rien d'autre, rien d'aussi vivant que ce que tu as Bella » murmura-t-il d'une voix teintée de souffrance.

Je posai ma main sur sa joue sans m'en rendre compte, dans l'espoir d'alléger sa peine.

« Je suis désolé Edward »

« Ce n'est rien Bella » répondit-il en fermant les yeux « Et puis Esmé et Carlisle sont des parents merveilleux. Ils nous ont aimé à la seconde où ils nous ont vu, et n'ont jamais cessé depuis. Ils ont toujours été là, et ils le seront toujours. Carlisle est un père aimant, attentionné et à notre écoute. Et Esmé... » il rouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers moi, ancrant son regard au mien « Esmé est une mère douce, gentille et quand elle aime, c'est sans restriction et sans limite. Je sais qu'il te faut du temps, mais un jour tu lui laissera une chance de t'approcher réellement Bella et je suis certain que tu l'aimeras autant que nous l'aimons »

Il se leva sans me laisser le temps de répondre et se dirigea vers la porte avant de se tourner à nouveau vers moi.

« A tout à l'heure Bella » sourit-il avant de quitter ma chambre.

POV Edward

Je retournais dans ma chambre, me battant contre mon envie de retourner près d'elle et d'y rester indéfiniment. Elle avait ouvert son cœur, me faisant entrer dans ses souvenirs et son passé. Elle m'avait fait confiance, et ça m'avait touché plus que de raison. J'avais compris éprouver des sentiments pour elle, mais pourquoi ça me paraissait si différent d'avec les autres filles? Je n'avais jamais ressenti le besoin presque douloureux d'être avec elles, ni même de m'être autant soucié de leurs vies ou de leurs peines. Bella était différente et je me sentais différent.

Je descendis à la cuisine après m'être douché. Ma mère avait déjà préparé la table comme toujours et m'accueillit avec un baiser et un sourire que je lui rendit. Bella entra dans la pièce quelques minutes après moi, salua Esmé et s'assit en face de moi.

« Vous avez bien dormi les enfants? » nous demanda ma mère en s'installant avec nous.

Je vis Bella rougir violemment et baisser le regard pour inspecter minutieusement le contenu de sa tasse. Elle leva rapidement les yeux vers moi, et les rebaissa tout aussi vite lorsqu'elle vit que je la regardais.

« J'ai très bien dormi maman. Encore mieux que d'habitude » répondis-je en souriant.

Je vis une lueur passée dans le regard de ma mère, et pourtant je n'arrivais pas à l'identifier. Elle hocha la tête et nous questionna sur le déroulement prévu de la journée. Pour ma part, je devais passer voir Tanya, mais ça ne me disais plus rien, j'avais envie de passer la journée avec Bella. Si elle était d'accord bien sûr. Elle n'avait rien de prévu et accepta ma proposition de rester à la maison. Je me retins de sauter de joie comme un gosse. J'aurais eu l'air absolument ridicule et surement bizarre.

Bella quitta la cuisine pour aller s'habiller pendant que j'aidais ma mère à débarrasser. Elle me jetai des petits coup d'œil qu'elle voulait discret.

« Crache le morceau maman » rigolai-je en lui jetant une serviette.

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parle mon chéri » s'exclama-t-elle en riant aussi.

« Maman » murmurai-je en plissant les yeux.

« Bon d'accord » soupira-t-elle en attrapant mes mains « Je suis passé déposer du linge dans ta chambre ce matin et j'ai trouvé ton lit vide. La porte menant à la chambre de Bella était entrouverte, je vous est vu endormi l'un contre l'autre »

Elle paraissait inquiète et pas le moins du monde fâché.

« Rassure toi maman »

Je lui expliquai les raisons de ma présence dans son lit. Je gardai sous silence notre discussion au réveil, j'avais le sentiment que ça n'appartenait qu'à Bella et moi. Et je rassurai tout de même Esmé sur mon attitude envers elle.

« Je suis heureuse que tu l'acceptes enfin mon chéri » murmura-t-elle en me serrant contre elle.

« Moi aussi maman »

Je l'embrassai et quittai la pièce pour m'installer dans le salon pour attendre Bella. Je n'avais aucune idée de se que nous allions faire mais j'allais passer du temps avec elle, et c'était tout se qui m'importait. J'envoyais rapidement un message à Tanya pour lui faire savoir que je ne pourrais pas la voir, sans lui préciser, bien sûr, pourquoi.

Bella m'avait rejoint quelques minutes après et nous n'avions pas décollé du canapé de toute la journée. Nous avions regarder la télé, parler de tout et de rien. Ma mère nous avait même fait des plateaux repas.

Mon père rentra en fin d'après midi suivit de près par Alice, Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper. Nous allions nous retrouvez seulement nous six ce soir puisque mes parents devaient assister à un repas chez un collègue de mon père. Ils partirent en nous faisant promettre de ne pas provoquer de catastrophe, et insistèrent sur ça en fixant Emmett qui affichait un air outré.

Il était tout juste 19 heures lorsqu'Alice se leva d'un bond, un grand sourire sur le visage.

« Bon! Au lieu de se commander des pizzas, je vais cuisiner » s'exclama-t-elle comme si c'était une bonne nouvelle.

Elle ne pouvait pas nous annoncer pire, ma sœur était une catastrophe en cuisine. Nous nous arrangions toujours pour ne pas la vexer, prétextant avoir trop mangé avant généralement. Et si nous ne pouvions pas esquiver, on planquait la nourriture dans nos serviette, même Esmé et Carlisle le faisaient.

Emmett écarquilla les yeux et laissa échapper un gémissement en même temps que moi. Bella me lança un regard interrogateur, et me souffla un « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » du bout des lèvres. Mon frère se leva en entraînant Rosalie vers la porte du garage.

« Euh, j'ai promis à Rose de l'emmener au ciné, on grignotera un truc au resto après. A tout à l'heure » mentis mon traître de frère en disparaissant de la pièce.

« Tans pis » chantonna ma sœur « Il ne reste que nous quatre »

Oh non! Il fallait absolument qu'on esquive ça. Jasper n'avait pas l'air inquiet lui. Forcement, il n'avait jamais gouté ce qu'Alice appelait de la cuisine. Tout comme Bella, qui paraissait seulement intrigué par ma réaction. Je devais agir. Et vite.

« Euh...désolé Lili » commençai-je « Mais j'avais prévu d'emmener Bella au restaurant»

Je me tournai vers Bella qui me fixait les yeux écarquillés, et les joues légèrement rosies. Bordel, que c'était sexy ses rougeurs. Je lui attrapait la main sans lui laisser le temps de protester, et l'entraînait dehors après avoir récupérer nos blousons dans l'entrée. Une fois arrivée près de ma voiture, je laissai échapper un soupir de soulagement lorsque je remarquai le sourire de Bella. Un sourire timide et taquin à la fois, mais elle ne semblait pas contre l'idée de manger en ma compagnie. Une fois installé dans la volvo, elle se tourna vers moi avec un air amusé.

« Tu vas maintenant m'expliquer les raisons de cette évasion improvisé » sourit-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté.

« Bien. Déjà tu dois admettre que c'était une parfaite réussite » rigolai-je « Et ensuite, tu dois me remercier »

« Ah? Et pourquoi ça Mr Cullen? » demanda-t-elle faussement étonné.

« Parce que je vous ai sauvé d'un empoisonnement certain Mlle Swan...ou d'une intoxication alimentaire foudroyante si vous préférez » ajoutai-je penaud devant son air septique.

Un doux son raisonna à mes oreilles, une mélodie douce, fragile et tellement parfaite. Elle venait de rire, enfin. Et c'était la plus belle chose que j'avais pu entendre jusque là. J'avais l'impression d'être un gosse le matin de noël, émerveillé par tant de cadeau. Et Bella venait de m'offrir une chose plus belle que quoi que ce soit d'autre au monde.

Son rire s'éteignit doucement, et son visage perdu lentement l'éclat de joie qu'il avait retrouvé un instant. Elle semblait avoir réaliser ce qu'elle venait de faire, et de la peine envahit son regard qu'elle baissa aussitôt. Je posai ma main sur la sienne, lui faisant relever les yeux. Elle m'adressa un sourire triste, j'avais juste envie de la serrer contre moi.

« Allons dîner Mlle Swan » murmurai-je en serrant sa main.

Son sourire se fit plus doux, plus joyeux. Elle pressa à son tour ma main en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

« Avec plaisir Mr Cullen » répondit-elle sans détourner les yeux.

Nous allions passer la soirée en tête à tête, rien à voir avec la journée qui venait de s'écouler à la maison. Nous allions juste être tous les deux. Rien qu'elle et moi. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi bien.

* * *

**Alors? Qu'avez vous pensez de ce chapitre?**

**Et comment va se passer leur dîner en tête à tête à votre avis?**

**Je veux tout savoir! =)**

**Une petite review, j'adore!**

**Gros bisous**

**Mina :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello tout le monde! Me voilà avec le chapitre 10! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, vos mises en favoris et alertes. J'adore et je vous adore! =) Les 100 reviews dépassés! Merci beaucoup!**

**Réponses aux anonymes:**

**Sarah21000: Coucou! Merci beaucoup! Ravie que ça te plaise! La suite est là! Bisous**

**Linea: Coucou! Merci beaucoup! La suite est là! Bisous**

**Acroatwilight: Coucou! Merci beaucoup! Je suis très contente que ça t'es plut! Voilà la suite! Bisous**

**LEEMAT: Coucou! Je te remercie! La suite est là! Bisous!**

**On se retrouve plus bas!**

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer!**

**

* * *

**

POV Bella

Nous étions en route pour un restaurant dont j'ignorais tout, jusqu'au nom puisque Edward avait refusé de me le dire. J'avais encore du mal à réaliser que nous allions dîner ensemble, juste lui et moi. Edward et moi. Ce même garçon qui m'avait rejeté pendant un temps pour ensuite me faire rire pour la première fois depuis le décès de mes parents. Je me sentais bien en sa compagnie, et j'espérais de tout mon cœur que ça allait durer.

Il gara la voiture sur un parking éclairé par quelques lampadaires, et sortit rapidement pour venir m'ouvrir la portière. Je haussai un sourcil étonné en saisissant la main qu'il me tendait.

« Les gentlemans existent encore » souriais-je après m'être levé.

« On est en voix d'extinction » rigola-t-il en m'entraînant hors du parking, nos doigts toujours entrelacés.

« Alors j'ai beaucoup de chance d'être accompagné par l'un des derniers spécimens » m'exclamai-je à mon insu.

Il acquiesça en riant et s'arrêta devant un restaurant en me faisant un signe de la tête vers le haut. Je le levai les yeux vers les lettres blanches au dessus de la porte.

« The Swan » murmurai-je la gorge nouée « Oh Edward...c'est...c'est parfait. Merci beaucoup » soufflai-je la voix tremblante.

« Allons dîner Mlle Swan »

Il m'ouvrit la porte et m'invita d'un geste de la main à entrer. On nous installa à une table un peu à l'écart des autres. La décoration était très douce, dans des tons bleu pâle et crème, une légère musique emplissait la pièce, donnant une ambiance romantique et intime. La serveuse, une femme un peu plus vieille que moi, nous donna les menus en gratifiant Edward d'un clin d'œil et d'un sourire enjôleur. Je n'étais pas certaine que tous les clients avaient le droit à ces petites marques d'attention. Edward l'ignora totalement, ce qui me fit étrangement plaisir. Je plongeai le nez dans mon menu après avoir réalisé que je le dévisageai depuis que nous étions assis.

« Quelque chose te tentes Bella? »

« Hein? » lâchai-je en relevant la tête.

J'aurais certainement pu trouver mieux comme réponse. Et son sourire me le confirma.

« Les gentlemans ne se moquent pas monsieur » souriais-je en secouant la tête faussement outré.

« Loin de moi cette idée » rigola-t-il en plaquant un main sur son cœur.

« Vous avez choisi? » grinça une voix nasillarde à mes oreilles.

Je relevai la tête vers la serveuse qui dévorait Edward du regard. Je l'ignorai et prise d'une assurance qui ne me ressemblait pas, je me penchai pour murmurer à son oreille.

« J'ai beau regarder dans le menu, je ne t'y trouve pas. J'aurais pourtant pensé que tu y était vu la façon dont elle te regarde »

Il me regarda bouche bée alors que je me réinstallai correctement, et éclata soudainement d'un rire magnifique auquel se joignit rapidement le mien. La serveuse nous lança un regard agacé et repartit en marmonnant qu'elle nous laissait encore un moment.

« Je suis désolé Edward » lâchai-je après avoir repris mon souffle « Mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, c'est sorti tout seul »

« Oh non, ne t'excuse pas » me répondit-il en souriant « J'aime cette Bella »

Je cessai de respirer à sa dernière phrase, tout comme lui. Il resta figé un instant, ses émeraudes me fixant avec une légère crainte. Il secoua la tête en affichant un petit sourire, se pinçant ensuite l'arête du nez. Je décidai de changer de sujet, histoire de dissiper ce sentiment de malaise qui venait de s'installer entre nous. J'ouvrais à nouveau mon menu en parcourant le nom des plats rapidement.

« Bon, puisque tu n'es pas sur la carte, je vais me contenter de...hum...pâtes à la carbonara » annonçai-je en relevant les yeux vers lui.

La gêne dans son regard fut remplacé par de l'amusement, il regarda à son tour son menu en fronçant les sourcils. Il releva la tête d'un air mi-étonné mi-énervé, en fixant une table derrière moi. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte du restaurant et me fit signe de me rapprocher pour me parler. Je m'exécutai, curieuse de comprendre les raisons de sa réaction.

« Bella » chuchota-t-il « J'ai changé d'avis, allons manger ailleurs »

Il m'attrapa la main, me laissant tout juste le temps de récupérer ma veste sur le dossier de ma chaise et m'entraîna vers la sortie rapidement.

« On a changé d'avis » lança-t-il à la serveuse en passant près d'elle.

Nous étions déjà dehors avant qu'elle n'ai eu le temps de dire quelque chose. Pourquoi avait-il voulut quitter le restaurant aussi vite? Je restai silencieuse jusqu'à la voiture, même lorsqu'il s'adossa à celle-ci en soupirant. Il ne m'avait toujours pas lâché la main, à croire que c'était devenu une habitude, et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire.

« Edward? Tu vas m'expliquer cette seconde évasion de la soirée ou va-t-il falloir que je devine? » demandai-je en souriant.

« Et bien...euh...j'ai remarqué quelqu'un dans ce restaurant que je n'avais pas du tout envie de voir, alors j'ai trouvé la fuite approprié. Tu ne m'en veux pas trop? » me demanda-t-il en affichant une petite moue triste.

« Hum...Tu seras pardonné si tu trouves un moyen de me remplir l'estomac » répondis-je.

« Que dirais-tu d'aller voir un film? On s'achète un tas de saloperies à manger au ciné. Tu es partante? »

J'acquiesçai vivement en me dirigeant vers l'autre coté de la voiture. Il me retint lorsque je voulu détacher ma main de la sienne, m'arrêtant dans mon élan.

« C'est juste à côté Bella, on peut y aller à pied » rigola-t-il en m'entraînant hors du parking.

Nous marchions quelques minutes sans dire un mot avant d'apercevoir le cinéma. Il y avait un peu de monde entrant et sortant par groupe. Edward nous dirigea vers les films à l'affiche. Il se pencha à mon oreille pour murmurer, et sa respiration carressant la peau de mon cou était bien difficile à ignorer.

« Tu aimes quel genre de film? Romantique? Comédie? Aventure? »

« Tu ne te moques pas, d'accord? » il hocha la tête intrigué « J'adore les films d'horreur »

Il écarquilla les yeux en me dévisageant. A croire que les filles étaient censés n'aimer que les films à l'eau de rose. Je lui intimait de se taire et l'entraînait dans le cinéma. On s'achetait en effet un tas de sucrerie en tout genre et une boisson chacun. Nous avions jeté notre dévolu sur '' Resident Evil 3 ''.*

Nous étions installé dans le fond de la salle depuis quelques minutes et le film n'avait pas encore commencé. Edward me jetai des coup d'œil curieux, et perplexe.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça » m'exclamai-je en riant légèrement « J'ai toujours adoré me faire peur, je regardai souvent ce genre de film avec mes parents. Mon père et moi, on ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire quand ma mère criait ou sursautait. Pour se venger, il lui arrivait de surgir au milieu de la nuit pour me foutre la trouille » continuais-je en secouant la tête « Elle y arrivait d'ailleurs, et je terminai souvent la nuit entre eux, mais c'était plus pour embêter ma mère » riais-je.

« C'est vrai? » s'étonna-t-il « Mais tu avais quel âge? »

« Ils m'ont laissé en regarder à partir de 13 ans, mais jamais seul » répondis-je « Et la dernière fois que j'ai dormi avec eux après que ma mère m'ait fait peur, s'était seulement quelques semaines...avant qu'ils ne... »

Je ne pouvais pas finir ma phrase, mais le fait que j'arrivais à parler d'eux était déjà un grand pas que je ne pensais pas franchir aussi tôt. Mais avec Edward, ça me venait naturellement et j'en étais heureuse.

« Vous aviez l'air très proche » murmura-t-il en posant sa main sur la mienne.

« Oui, très proche » répondis-je en baissant les yeux.

« Pop corn? » lâcha-t-il en me plaçant le pot sous le nez.

Je relevai les yeux pour croiser les siens emplies de tendresse, je récupérai le pot en lui soufflant un « merci » et plongeai la main dedans. Les lumières s'éteignirent à cet instant, et le film commença pour mon plus grand plaisir. Le regard qu'Edward posait sur moi me mettait mal à l'aise, je refusai qu'on me plaigne, ou qu'on ressente de la pitié pour moi, surtout de sa part.

Nous en étions à la moitié du film, et j'avais passer plus de temps à sursauter et à éparpiller mes pop corns par terre qu'autre chose. J'entendais mon voisin rire doucement à chaque fois. Il était vrai que j'aimais ce genre de film, mais les zombies me fichaient vraiment la trouille. J'allais lui faire ravaler ses ricanements lorsqu'un énième mort vivant apparu à l'écran, je plaquai mon visage contre l'épaule d'Edward en criant. Et cet idiot éclata de rire en posant sa main sur ma joue.

« C'est pas drôle » grognai-je contre son épaule.

« Désolé Bella » ricana-t-il.

Je relevai le visage pour lui lancer un regard noir, mais me stoppai en apercevant une personne assise à quelques rangs de nous. C'était une jeune fille de notre âge, très jolie, aux cheveux blonds. Je n'aurais su dire pour ces yeux, bien qu'ils fut braqués sur moi d'une manière...hum...hostile? Glaciale? Meurtrière?

Edward interloqué, suivit mon regard et se figea en apercevant la blonde. Il se tourna rapidement vers moi en m'adressant un sourire d'excuse.

« Tu m'en veux si je te dit qu'on doit encore s'évader? » murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Il avait l'air vraiment anxieux, et il avait passé la soirée à me changer les idées et à me faire rire. Il pouvait me demander ce qu'il voulait ce soir.

« J'ai eu ma dose de morts vivants Edward » répondis-je « Sauvons nous »

Je le devançai et me levai en l'entraînant dans l'allée. Une fois sortie du cinéma, je me félicitais intérieurement de ne pas m'être cassé la figure en marchant dans le noir.

« Tu vas m'expliquer cette fois? » demandai-je sur le trajet pour retourner à la voiture.

« Euh...il y... »

« Eddie! » cria un voix derrière nous.

Je me retournais alors qu'Edward se figeai à nouveau. La fille du cinéma courrait vers nous, difficilement avec ses talons de 15 cm, et se planta devant moi. Edward se retourna doucement en soupirant. Il n'avait pas du tout l'air ravie.

« Salut Lauren » dit-il d'une voix sèche.

« Salut Eddie » minauda-t-elle en entortillant une mèche de cheveux autour de ses doigts.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça » répondit-il d'un ton las « Bella, je te présente Lauren »

La poupée blonde posa ses yeux sur moi, et me dévisagea de la tête aux pieds avec un sourire hypocrite sur ses lèvres bien trop rouge.

« Alors c'est toi l'orpheline! Tu as l'air normal pourtant? » s'exclama-t-elle.

J'ouvris de grands yeux à ces paroles, hésitant entre rire et lui en coller une. Les doigts d'Edward se resserrèrent autour des miens lorsqu'il avança d'un pas vers elle. Il avait l'air très en colère, se qui ne gâchait en rien à son charme. Mais ça ne tournait pas rond chez moi? Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Et de toute manière c'était à moi de remettre cette Lauren à sa place.

« Il parait en effet que je suis normal » lançai-je « Et si tu veux bien nous excuser, Eddie et l'orpheline voudraient rentrer chez eux pour aller se coucher »

Edward tourna vers moi un regard amusé, alors que Lauren ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer, je fus un peu plus rapide.

« Tsss tsss! On a mieux à faire » lâchai-je en levant la main.

Sur cette phrase, Edward et moi reprenions notre chemin en la laissant planter au milieu du trottoir. Il m'ouvrit la portière avec une petite révérence, et un sourire en coin charmeur. Je m'installai, heureuse d'avoir passé cette soirée en sa compagnie, même cette fille n'avait pas réussit à la gâcher. Le trajet se fit en silence, mais il n'avait rien de pesant ou de dérangeant.

La villa était plongé dans le noir, il n'était pourtant pas très tard, à peine 23heures. Sur la table de la cuisine se trouvait un mot d'Alice, nous informant que Jasper l'invitait aussi à manger dehors. Nous échangions un regard amusé avec Edward en découvrant le repas que sa sœur avait préparé. Un repas à peine entamé. Nous montions à l'étage, se dirigeant chacun vers sa chambre lorsque je remarquai qu'il me suivait jusqu'à la mienne.

« Un gentleman se doit de raccompagner un demoiselle » répondit-il face à mon regard intrigué « Même si sa chambre se trouve à côté de la sienne »

« Merci pour tout Edward. Cette soirée était parfaite, même avec Miss pied dans le plat » dis-je amusé.

« Merci à toi » rigola-t-il « J'ai adoré la manière dont tu l'as rembarré. Je suis heureux d'avoir découvert cette Bella » finit-il en murmurant.

« Bonne nuit Edward » soufflai-je en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Il posa sa main sur la mienne et rapprocha ses lèvres de mon front pour y déposer un baiser. Je fermai les yeux et cessai de respirer à ce contact. Il s'éloigna de moi, me forçant à rouvrir les yeux pour ne pas qu'il remarque l'effet que ses lèvres avaient sur moi. Il promena doucement son regard sur mon visage, un regard plein de douceur et autre chose que je n'arrivais pas à identifier.

« Bonne nuit Bella » murmura-t-il en reculant vers sa porte.

J'avais envie de lui hurler de ne pas partir, de lui dire que je voulais plus qu'un simple baiser sur le front. Il me plaisait, je ne pouvais pas le nier. Aucun garçon ne m'avait jamais fait ressentir ça, ne m'avait jamais autant attiré. Et pourtant, aucun son ne franchit mes lèvres, il disparut dans sa chambre avant que je n'entre dans la mienne. A quoi bon lui avouer qu'il me plaisait? Un garçon comme lui ne pouvait aimé une fille comme moi. Il avait passé cette soirée avec moi pour me faire plaisir, c'était juste ça.

Je me douchai et partit me coucher le cœur lourd. Je m'endormis pourtant rapidement, sans cauchemar.

POV Edward

J'étais réveillé depuis déjà quelques minutes. Je repensais à la soirée d'Hier qui aurait put être parfaite si nous n'avions pas croisé Lauren. Elle était la meilleure amie de Tanya, et je trouvais étrange que cette dernière ne m'ait pas encore appelé. Je pouvais être certain que Lauren l'avait informé nous avoir vu Bella et moi au cinéma, par ailleurs j'ignorai si elle nous avait remarqué au restaurant. Nous nous étions sauvé rapidement, et j'avais espéré l'éviter. Pour le coup, ça avait foiré en beauté. De toute manière, j'avais prévu de rompre avec Tanya, ça allait facilité les choses.

Je repoussai les couvertures au moment où ma sœur entrait dans la chambre suivit de Bella. Cette dernière m'adressa un sourire éblouissant qui fit loupé quelques battements à mon cœur. Elles s'installèrent toutes les deux sur mon lit, pas du tout gêné par le fait que ma tenue se résumait à un boxer et un t-shirt.

« 'Lut les filles » marmonnai-je en m'étirant.

« Salut frérot, on voul... »

« Bella? »

Ma mère venait d'entrer dans ma chambre, suivit de mon père. Ils semblaient heureux et nerveux à la fois, c'était...flippant.

« Tu as de la visite ma chérie » annonça mon père en posant une main sur son épaule.

* * *

**Alors? Qu'avez vous pensez de leur soirée? Et qui peut bien rendre visite à Bella?**

**Une petite review pour me dire tout ça...j'adore!**

**Gros Bisous**

**Mina =)**

_**Resident Evil 3:**_** bah oui, j'ai pas encore vu le 4! Mais je suis réellement une accro de film d'horreur, monstres et hémoglobine! Miam miam j'adore me faire peur! Je suis un peu cintré sur les bords! Lol**


	11. Chapter 11

**Coucou tout le monde! Désolé de ne pas avoir répondu à vos reviews mais pour me faire pardonner ce chapitre est plus long que les autres! =)**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, vos mises en alertes et en favoris! J'aime beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup et encore plein de beaucoup! Ouais bah ma phrase ressemble pas à grand chose mais vous avez compris le principale! :)**

**Je vous laisse tranquille on se retrouve plus bas! (Plus haut ça va pas le faire je pense...ok j'me tais pffff)**

**Les personnages bla bla bla à Stephenie Meyer!**

**

* * *

**

POV Bella

Tout le monde me suivit au rez de chaussé, Carlisle venait de me dire que j'avais de la visite et j'étais vraiment curieuse de savoir de qui il s'agissait. J'entrais dans le salon et me figeais en l'apercevant. Il se tenait au milieu de la pièce, son visage illuminé par un sourire immense. Je me précipitais dans ses bras qu'il referma autour de moi.

« Bonjour ma chérie » murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

« Oncle Phil, je suis tellement heureuse de te voir » dis-je d'une voix tremblante « Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas appelé pour me prévenir? » lui demandai-je en l'entraînant vers le canapé.

« Ça n'aurait pas été une surprise sinon » rigola-t-il.

« Tu as raison » murmurai-je ému.

Il m'avait beaucoup manqué, il était le dernier lien qui me restait avec mes parents, et même si je ne l'avais pas vu souvent, il comptait pour moi. L'expression de son visage se fit inquiète, son sourire se fana légèrement pour devenir mélancolique.

« Comment te sens-tu Bella? »

« Je vais mieux » répondis-je sans hésiter.

Je remarquai alors que nous étions seul, le reste de la famille n'était pas entré avec moi dans le salon et ça me dérangeais. Je fis signe à mon oncle de ne rien dire et me dirigeais doucement vers la porte. Je l'ouvris à la volée pour découvrir Emmett et Alice derrière celle-ci. Ils sursautèrent en même temps en criant, Edward qui se tenait un peu plus loin éclata de rire. Un ricanement m'échappa devant les visages gênés des espions.

« Vous pouvez entrer vous savez? » riais-je « Edward, tu veux bien demander à tes parents de venir aussi s'il te plaît? »

Il m'adressa un sourire éblouissant et disparut dans la cuisine. Je retournai dans la salon, suivit d'Alice et Emmett. Phil affichait un drôle de sourire, entre la gêne et l'agacement. Je fronçais les sourcils et m'installai à ses côtés.

A présent, tout le monde était là, et mon oncle n'avait pratiquement plus parlé. Il me jetai des coups d'œil, semblant vouloir me faire comprendre quelque chose qui m'échappait et commençai sérieusement à m'énerver.

« Tu voulais me parler d'un truc? » lui demandai-je.

« Oui...mais...euh... » bafouilla-t-il.

« On va vous laisser » lâcha Esmé en se levant, suivit de Carlisle.

« Non » m'exclamai-je un peu trop vivement « Si ça me concerne, ça vous concerne aussi » affirmai-je.

Et je le pensais vraiment, je me sentais de plus en plus à ma place dans cette famille, et je ne voulais rien leur cacher. Je leur demandais de se rasseoir et incitai mon oncle à parler.

« D'accord Bella » soupira-t-il « J'ai une bonne nouvelle, tu peux venir vivre avec moi, je me suis arrangé avec mon patron. Je ferais moins de voyage, comme ça tu... »

« Non » le coupai-je en me levant « Je ne veux pas partir et je...je... »

Je me tournais vers Esmé et Carlisle, assis côte à côte, leurs yeux pleins d'espoirs posés sur moi. Leurs enfants se trouvaient debout derrière eux avec le même regard. J'ignorais totalement, encore le matin même, que je voulais rester avec eux. Les quitter m'était inconcevable à présent. La simple perspective d'être loin d'eux m'était devenu douloureuse et impossible. Il y avait encore des zones d'ombres dans ma vie, Esmé et moi n'avions pas parlé, mais je comptais y remédier rapidement pour me sentir enfin complète. Aussi complète que je pouvais l'être sans mes parents. Mon regard accrocha celui d'Esmé, sa tendresse et son amour semblaient m'atteindre en plein cœur, et je me sentais vraiment forte pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Je me retournai vers mon oncle et me rapprochai de lui.

« Je veux rester ici » murmurai-je « Ne m'en veux pas, mais j'ai trouvé ma place. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, tu es et tu resteras mon oncle Phil quoi qu'il arrive » murmurai-je en l'embrassant sur le joue « Mais j'ai une nouvelle famille...que j'aime » ajoutai-je en me tournant vers eux « Une sœur adorable un peu folle sur les bords et deux frères farceurs et incroyablement gentils » riais-je doucement « Je...je...vous voulez bien que je reste avec vous? » demandai-je la gorge nouée.

« Elle a toujours des questions idiotes » s'exclama Emmett en se précipitant vers moi suivit d'Alice et Edward.

La seconde d'après je me retrouvais étouffé par un câlin made in Cullen multiplié par trois. Ils s'écartèrent de moi en riant, pour ma part je suffoquais plus qu'autre chose. Esmé et Carlisle s'approchèrent de moi doucement, me serrant dans leurs bras à leur tour.

« Tu es chez toi ma petite Bella » murmura Esmé à mon oreille.

« Merci pour tout » répondis-je émue.

Phil resta avec nous une partie de la journée et repartit en fin d'après midi. Il m'avait assuré comprendre mon choix et l'accepter. J'avais eu peur de l'avoir blessé, mais il avait eu l'air un peu soulagé au final.

J'aidais Esmé et Alice à préparer le repas pendant que les garçons préparaient la table. J'avais besoin de savoir une chose qui m'intriguait depuis quelque temps, et je me sentais prête à connaître la réponse.

« Esmé? Je peux te poser une question? » demandais-je en lui passant un plat.

« Bien sûr Bella »

« J'aimerais savoir qui est mon père » lâchai-je en fermant les yeux.

J'entendis un bruit de verre brisé qui me fit rouvrir les yeux brusquement. Esmé avait lâché le plat et s'était figé le regard perdu dans le vague. Le reste de la famille se précipita dans la cuisine, et j'entendis un gémissement échappé à Alice. Mais pourquoi cette réaction? Qu'avais-je dit de mal? La panique me serra le cœur, le comprimant fortement. Pourquoi l'évocation de mon père provoquait des réactions étrange? Alice avait déjà refusé de m'en parler.

« Par...pardon...je ne vou...lais pas » bafouillai-je en me précipitant vers la porte.

Edward m'arrêta dans mon élan en m'attrapant le poignet doucement. Il paraissait inquiet et moi je me sentais de plus en plus mal.

« Bella » murmura Esmé « Je vais répondre à ta question. Mais préfères-tu que nous soyons seules ou... »

« Avec tout le monde » la coupai-je précipitamment.

Je n'arrivais pas à l'expliquer, mais avoir les autres avec moi me semblait vitale à cet instant. Elle acquiesça et se dirigea vers le salon suivit de nous tous. Edward avait glissé sa main dans la mienne et je lui en fut reconnaissante. J'avais le sentiment que son soutien allait m'être indispensable pour ce qui allait suivre.

Esmé s'installa sur un canapé et me fis signe de m'asseoir à coté d'elle. J'empêchai Edward de me lâcher la main et l'entraînai avec moi. J'avais une boule dans la gorge, m'empêchant de prononcer le moindre mot.

« Bella » commença-t-elle en attrapant ma main libre « Comme tu le sais, je suis tombé enceinte très jeune » j'acquiesçai fébrilement « C'était un camarade de classe, il s'appelait Félix Volturi. Il était arrogant et prétentieux, c'est ce qui a déclenché sa réaction à mon refus » Edward exerça une pression sur mes doigts, ce qui accentua mon mauvais pressentiment « Un soir où je rentrai chez moi, il m'a...agressé et...plus tard...tu... »

« Es née » soufflai-je « Je...c'est...non »

J'étais le fruit d'un...viol. Je n'avais pas été conçu dans l'amour, mais dans la violence. Dans un acte de cruauté et de douleur. Je tentai de retrouver une respiration normale, et laissai reposer mon dos contre le torse d'Edward. Il passa un bras sur mon ventre et me serra contre lui pour m'apaiser. Ce qui marcha contre toute attente. Il fallait que je me ressaisisse, Esmé avait subit une chose horrible, elle n'y était pour rien et je n'y était pour rien. Seul cet homme était responsable.

« Bella? » murmura Edward.

« Ça va » répondis-je faiblement « Euh...en fait je ne sais pas trop »

« Je sais que ça fait beaucoup en peu de temps Bella, mais je ne t'ai pas encore tout dit » m'annonça Esmé en posant une main sur ma joue.

« Continue s'il te plaît...je...j'ai besoin de tout savoir »

« Je n'ai pas porté plainte, j'ai gardé ça pour moi pendant des années. Même lorsque mes parents ont découvert ma grossesse, je n'ai rien dit. Les tiens ont été les premiers à qui je me suis confié, puis ensuite Carlisle »

J'écarquillai les yeux à ces mots, ce monstre était toujours en liberté alors, et il avait surement agressé d'autres femmes depuis tout ce temps.

« Mais...mais il est...toujours...»

« Non » me coupa-t-elle « Il est incarcéré depuis déjà dix ans et il lui en reste encore quinze. Plusieurs jeunes femmes ont eu le courage de porté plainte contre lui contrairement à moi. J'ai suivi cette affaire de loin, et même son père, qui à l'époque était un grand avocat, n'a rien pu faire pour lui »

Je me sentais vide et épuisé, j'avais besoin de m'allonger un instant, de me remettre les idée en place. Et surtout d'accepter tout ça. Pourquoi ma vie ne pouvait-elle pas être simple?

POV Edward

Bella venait de quitter le salon après nous avoir dit qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule. Elle était bouleversée, et elle avait de quoi l'être. Mes parents avaient l'air tout aussi mal qu'elle, reparler de ces évènements ne devaient pas être sans douleur pour eux. Ne serais-ce que l'entendre était déjà bien pénible. Je fus sortir de mes pensées par la sonnerie de mon portable, je m'excusai et remontai dans ma chambre. Je grognai en découvrant son nom sur l'écran.

« C'est pas le moment Tanya » m'énervai-je après avoir décroché.

« Oh, si ça l'est Edward! Comment ça tu annules une soirée avec moi pour sortir ton orpheline? » cria-t-elle.

« Ne l'appelle pas comme ça Tanya » crachai-je hors de moi « Et tu sais quoi ne m'appelle plus non plus, trouve toi un autre mec, moi j'en ai marre »

« Tu me plaques? » s'étrangla-t-elle.

« T'as tout compris » lâchai-je avant de raccrocher.

« Oh putain, ça fait du bien » soufflai-je ne me laissant tomber sur mon lit.

Et c'était vrai. J'avais l'impression qu'on m'avait ôté un poids, qu'on m'avait enfin libéré. Je savais parfaitement que Tanya ne me laisserai pas m'en tirer aussi facilement mais pour l'instant, la seule personne qui m'intéressait, c'était Bella. Et la savoir malheureuse de l'autre côté du mur me rendait malade. Je me redressai au moment où ma mère entrait dans ma chambre.

« Tout va bien mon chéri? » me demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant près de moi.

« Oui maman, mais j'irai mieux si...si Bella elle même allait mieux » avouais-je en souriant tristement « Et toi? Comment te sens-tu? » m'enquis-je.

« Je l'ignore Edward. Je savais pertinemment qu'un jour ou l'autre, j'allais devoir avouer cela à Bella, mais je ne supporte pas d'être responsable de sa peine » murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux « Je voudrais aller la voir, la rassurer mais...je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre »

« Laisse moi y aller » lâchai-je malgré moi « Enfin...euh...je...Oh et puis merd...zut! Je suis sûr de pouvoir la consoler, je l'ai déjà fait »

Elle plissa les yeux en m'observant, un léger sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Ma mère me connaissait définitivement trop bien.

« D'accord mon chéri. Merci » dit-elle avant de m'embrasser et de quitter ma chambre.

Je soufflai un bon coup et toquai doucement à la porte communiquant avec la chambre de Bella. Aucune réponse ne me parvint mais je décidai d'entrer tout de même. Elle ne se trouvait pas sur son lit mais assise sur le sol contre le mur. Ses genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine, comme pour se protéger du monde extérieur, ses petits bras semblaient serrés ses jambes de toutes ses forces. Mon cœur se serra lorsqu'elle releva son visage aux joues couvertes de larmes. Mes jambes me portèrent rapidement vers elle sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Elle se jeta contre moi à l'instant même où mes genoux touchèrent le sol, je l'entourais de mes bras fermement. J'aurais voulut que ce simple geste puisse la préserver de cette vie qui semblait s'acharner contre elle, ou juste trouver un mot pour effacer son chagrin, quitte à l'inventer.

« Calme toi Bella » murmurai-je « Je suis là, je ne te laisserais pas »

« Reste Edward...s'il...s'il te plait »

« Je ne compte pas partir, aucun de nous ne partira Bella. On est là et on le sera toujours, je te le promet »

Je me relevai doucement, l'entraînant avec moi. Je n'aurais pu faire autrement de toute façon, vu la force qu'elle m'était à se raccrocher à mon cou. Je la soulevai délicatement et me dirigeai vers le lit où je l'allongeai. Comme la nuit de son cauchemar, je pris place à côté d'elle. Elle se blottit contre moi en soupirant, sa petite main posé sur mon torse.

« Merci...encore » murmura-t-elle en souriant faiblement.

Pour toute réponse, je déposai un baiser sur son front. Elle releva le visage vers moi lorsque je m'écartai, plus aucune larme ne glissait sur ses joues et ses yeux chocolats semblaient plus brillants. Je laissai mon regard glisser jusqu'à sa bouche lorsqu'elle planta ses dents dans sa lèvre. Ce simple geste était bien trop sexy pour mon bien et pour le sien. Je réfrénai difficilement mon envie de me jeter sur ses lèvres, elle est était bien trop vulnérable à cet instant et en profiter aurait fait de moi le pire des salauds. Elle reposa sa tête sur mon torse en serrant mon t-shirt entre ses doigts. J'embrassai ses cheveux, m'imprégnant par la même de son parfum, et fermait les yeux. Je me sentais bien, vraiment bien près d'elle et j'espérais de toutes mes forces que plus rien ne viendrait jamais la faire souffrir.

« Je serais toujours là ma Bella »

Les vacances d'été touchaient à leurs fins, la rentrée était dans deux jours. Bella et moi nous étions encore rapproché mais je n'avais toujours pas oser lui avouer qu'elle me plaisait. Ça ne me ressemblait vraiment pas, quand je m'intéressais à une fille, je fonçais sans réfléchir. Mais avec Bella, c'était différent j'avais la trouille de mal faire les choses, de la blesser ou bien d'être repoussé. Pour ce qui était de la relation entre elle et ma mère, tout se passait de mieux en mieux, elles discutaient souvent mais n'avait jamais reparler, à ma connaissance, de ce Félix Volturi.

« Magne toi le cul Ed » cria mon frère en entrant dans ma chambre « On attend plus que toi, t'es vraiment pire qu'une gonzesse quand faut te préparer » rigola-t-il.

« Va te faire voir Em' » grognai-je en enfilant ma veste.

Je le suivit hors de la chambre pour rejoindre les autres en bas. Nous allions à une fête organisé par Tyler, un gars de notre lycée. Bella avait vraiment hésiter à venir, mais Alice savait se montrer persuasive, elle l'avait convaincu et lui avait également fait accepter de la laisser la préparer.

Je me figeais en apercevant Bella dans le salon. Elle portait une jupe noir qui lui arrivait au dessus du genoux, un pull bleu nuit qui la moulait parfaitement, une petite veste noir et des bottes de la même couleur. Ses cheveux étaient détachés et ses boucles brunes lui retombaient sur les épaules. Elle était...

« Magnifique » murmurai-je.

Un sourire éblouissant illumina son visage lorsqu'elle m'aperçut et elle me rejoignit rapidement. Elle n'avait plus cet air gêné qu'elle avait au début de notre rencontre. Elle souriait beaucoup mais rougissait toujours autant pour mon plus grand plaisir.

« Tu es ravissante Bella » souris-je.

« Merci. T'es pas mal non plus » me répondit-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté.

« Ça me va droit au cœur » riais-je en lui tendant la main « Prête? »

Elle acquiesça en nouant ses doigts aux miens et m'entraîna à la suite des autres à l'extérieur de la maison. J'étais heureux qu'elle est accepté de venir avec nous à cette fête, mais d'un autre côté, Tanya allait certainement être là aussi. Depuis le moment où j'avais rompu avec elle, il ne s'était pas passé un jour sans que je reçoive un message d'elle où un coup de téléphone. Elle s'obstinait à dire que nous étions fait pour être ensemble, nous étions d'après elle, '' Le couple ''. J'espérais qu'elle ne tenterait rien chez Tyler, elle pouvait être...mauvaise.

Nous venions d'arriver devant la maison des parents de Tyler, et il y avait déjà pas mal de monde. Bella m'écrasait la main et s'obstinait à regarder la sol en marchant. Je m'arrêtai et la forçait à relever le visage. Elle était complètement paniqué, et je pouvais la comprendre, elle ne connaissait absolument personne mise à part nous cinq.

« Ça va aller » la rassurai-je en lui caressant la joue « On est là, et tu verras, ils sont sympa...dans l'ensemble »

« Vous me laissez pas, hein? » couina-t-elle.

« Je te le promets »

Elle soupira de soulagement et m'adressa un léger sourire. Je passa mon bras sur ses épaules et l'entraînai dans la maison. Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers nous à notre arrivée et la plupart dévisageai Bella. Elle émit une légère plainte en plaquant son visage contre mon torse. Mike Newton, un gars plutôt collant, se planta devant nous.

« Hey! Salut Edward, content que tu sois venu! Tu ne nous présente pas? » demanda-t-il sans quitter Bella des yeux.

Elle releva le visage vers lui en rougissant. Mike lui adressa un sourire charmeur que j'eus furieusement envie de lui faire ravaler.

« Bella Swan, Mike Newton. Voilà c'est fait » dis-je d'une voix sèche.

J'entraînai Bella loin de lui, mais ne pu éviter plusieurs autres élèves auquel elle adressa des « bonjour » timides. J'avais aperçu Tanya en compagnie de ses clones Lauren et Jessica, et j'espérai vraiment qu'elles ne m'aient pas vu.

POV Bella

Je me sentais mal parmi toutes ses personnes, mais dieu merci Edward était avec moi. J'aimais la complicité qui s'était installé entre nous depuis quelques temps, même si j'aurais aimé bien plus. Mais je me contentais de son amitié. Douloureusement.

Je m'éclipsai à la salle de bain, après avoir assuré à Edward que je n'allais pas disparaître. Il me semblait tendu et ne cessait pas d'observer la pièce, comme s'il redoutait d'y voir quelqu'un.

« Alors c'est toi » cracha une voix lorsque je sortais de la salle de bain.

Une fille blonde, habillé un peu trop court à mon goût, me toisait froidement les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

« Euh...on se connait? » demandai-je hésitante.

« Oh non » ricana-t-elle « Mais tu as quelque chose qui m'appartient petite garce »

J'écarquillai le yeux et reculai légèrement. Elle était folle ou quoi? Et de quel droit me parlait-elle sur ce ton?

« Écoute moi bien l'orpheline » cracha-t-elle en se rapprochant de moi « Edward m'appartient. Il ne s'occupe de toi que par obligation, il n'éprouve rien d'autre que de la pitié. Et je le comprend en te voyant » rigola-t-elle en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière.

Je retenais difficilement mes larmes, et tentai de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire. Et pourquoi parlait-elle d'Edward ainsi? Pourquoi s'en prenait-elle à moi?

« Tu as bien compris ce que je viens de te dire Swan? Il te trouve banale, tu n'es qu'une gamine à ses yeux. Moi, je suis parfaite pour lui, toi, tu n'es rien »

Les larmes avaient gagnés et coulaient maintenant sur mes joues. La méchanceté dont faisait preuve cette fille venait d'anéantir en un instant le bonheur que j'avais retrouvé. Et elle avait raison, je le savais. Edward ne s'intéressait pas à moi et ça faisait mal.

Je bousculai cette fille et descendit les escaliers rapidement. J'étais arrivé dehors sans m'en rendre compte et je ne savais même pas où j'allais.

POV Edward

« C'est pas ta nouvelle sœur qui sort de la maison? » me demanda Tyler en regardant derrière moi.

Je me retournai brusquement pour apercevoir une cascade de boucles brunes passer la porte. Je me précipitais derrière elle mais une main se posa sur mon épaule, m'arrêtant dans mon élan. Je me retournai et croisai le regard bleu pâle de Tanya.

« Où tu vas mon Eddie? » minauda-t-elle.

« Ça te regarde pas » crachai-je en me dégageant.

« Ta petite garce et moi avons discuter. Je ne pense pas qu'elle est envie de te voir » rigola-t-elle.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour en comprenant qu'elle avait à coup sûr fait du mal à Bella. J'empoignai Tanya par les épaules, résistant contre l'envie de l'encastrer dans un mur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui a dit? » criai-je.

« La vérité. Tu es à moi » cracha-t-elle « Et elle n'est rien d'autre pour toi qu'une gamine, une pathétique petite orpheline »

« Si j'étais pas un mec, je te ferais ravaler ton putain de sourire» m'énervais-je en fermant les yeux.

« Moi je peux » lança une voix près de moi.

Je rouvris les yeux pour voir le poing d'Alice s'écraser sur le nez de Tanya. Ça c'était bien ma jumelle. Je relâchai mon ex petite amie, qui plaquai une main sur son visage en gémissant, et me tournai vers ma sœur pour l'embrasser sur le front.

« Merci Lili » murmurai-je.

« Mais, je t'en prie. On ne touche pas à ma famille. Rejoins Bella, dépêche toi et...dit lui que tu tiens vraiment à elle bordel, ça m'évitera de me péter la main encore une fois » ricana-t-elle en me poussant vers la porte.

POV Bella

J'avais trouvé un petit parc après avoir marcher quelques minutes et m'étais assisse sur un banc. Comment avais-je pu penser qu'Edward tenait un peu à moi? Il s'était montré gentil pour faire plaisir à ses parents. J'avais cessé de pleurer, et la tristesse avait été remplacer par la colère, de la colère envers moi. J'avais été naïve et stupide.

« Bella? »

Je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver, il se tenait debout devant moi. La lune donnait des reflets ambre à ses cheveux cuivrés et ses yeux verts étaient plus brillants. Il était magnifique et sans conteste, le plus beau garçon que j'avais vu. Cette fille avait raison, il était parfait et c'était d'une fille parfaite dont il l'avait besoin. Pas d'une adolescente banale et fragile.

« Va-t-en Edward » m'énervais-je en me levant pour lui faire face « Retourne avec les autres, je ne... »

Ma phrase s'acheva contre ses lèvres qu'il venait de poser sur les miennes. Je n'eus aucune réaction au début, mais lorsqu'il referma ses bras autour de ma taille, serrant mon corps contre le sien, ma colère s'évanouit pour laisser place au plaisir de son étreinte. Ses lèvres étaient douces et légères, tout comme notre baiser. Mon cœur avait entamé une course folle, battant furieusement contre ma poitrine. Je remontai mes mains sur ses épaules pour les poser sur sa nuque lorsqu'il fit glisser sa langue sur mes lèvres. Ma langue rejoignit la sienne, engageant une danse sensuelle et enivrante. C'était mon premier baiser, et c'était parfait. Nous nous séparions à bout de souffle, j'étais déboussolé, perdu et...heureuse. Il posa son front contre le mien, et resserra son étreinte.

« Ça faisait plus d'un mois que je rêvais de faire ça Bella » murmura-t-il.

Mon cœur rata un battement à son aveu. Alors je lui plaisait autant qu'il me plaisait? Un sourire étira mes lèvres et je fis glisser ma main sur sa joue.

« Alors nous sommes deux Edward » soufflai-je avant de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes.

La vie prenait parfois une drôle de tournure. J'avais perdu mes parents, et cru mourir en même temps qu'eux. J'étais persuadé de ne plus jamais rire et de ne plus jamais être heureuse. Et pourtant...Edward avait rendu tout ça à nouveau possible au delà de mes espérances. J'espérais juste que plus rien de viendrait gâcher mon bonheur à peine retrouvé.

* * *

**Alors? Qui veux étrangler Tanya? Et qui veux féliciter Alice? Ça vous a plu? **

**Dîtes moi tout dans une petite review!**

**Je voudrais faire une parenthèse sur le sujet plutôt sensible dont je traite dans cette fiction. Ce dont je vais parler ne parlera en rien de la suite de ma fiction! Je préviens. Dans mon histoire, Esmé ne dit rien sur ce qu'elle a subit, j'en avait besoin pour le déroulement de ma fiction mais je suis dans la vie d'un tout autre avis. Je ne prétend pas savoir ce que ressens une personne victime d'un acte aussi monstrueux qu'une agression sexuelle, mais je sais ce qu'on ressent pendant et après une tentative de viol. Et ne pas en parler vous bouffe de l'intérieur, il faut du temps pour se confier, pour ma part ça a pris 5 ans. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire qu'on arrête d'y penser, c'est totalement faux. Ça fait partit de moi et même 10 ans après c'est toujours là. Tout ça pour dire qu'il ne faut pas garder le silence, il faut se confier, c'est important pour avancer dans la vie. J'espère ne choquer personne en parlant de ça mais si ce sujet était tabou pour moi à une époque, il ne l'est plus et je suis une personne entière qui dit toujours ce qu'elle pense ( C'est pas toujours une qualité d'ailleurs :)). Voilà, ce sujet me tient à cœur et je voulais juste faire une petite note là dessus!**

**Je vous embrasse très fort et vous dit à Bientôt!**

**Mina =) **


	12. Chapter 12

**Coucou tout le monde! Ne me frapper pas pour l'attente s'il vous plaît! Vous devez vous en prendre à mon homme qui a monopoliser le pc! lol Mais j'ai fini par gagner après une lutte acharnée =) Tout d'abord, un grand merci à toutes pour vos reviews, mises en alertes et en favoris! J'adore, et ça me touche :)**

**Réponses aux anonymes:**

**Noirbleu2002: Merci beaucoup! Sympa l'idée d'une liste pour frapper Tanya lol, la suite est là! Bisous**

**Linea: Coucou! Contente que ça t'es plu! Merci beaucoup! Tu n'es pas la seule à vouloir tuer Tanya lol. Bisous**

**Acroatwilight: Coucou! Merci beaucoup, ravie que ça t'es plu! Et on est bien trop nombreuse à avoir connue ça hélas. Bisous**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer!**

**

* * *

**

POV Bella

« Debout sœurette » cria Alice en entrant dans ma chambre.

Je me redressai brusquement et jetai un coup d'œil à mon réveil. Je faillis m'étrangler devant les chiffres verts.

« Tu te fiches de moi? Il est 6 heures » grognai-je en rabattant la couverture sur mon visage.

« Justement, il est déjà 6 heures, tu dois déjeuner, te doucher, t'habiller et te maquiller pour être absolument renversante pour ton premier jour dans notre sublime lycée »

Elle m'avait extirpée de mon lit et m'avait déjà entraîner dans le couloir avant même d'avoir terminer sa phrase. Esmé était dans la cuisine lorsque nous y entrions, elle nous embrassa avant de nous posez deux tasses fumantes sur la table.

« Les garçons dorment toujours je présume? » grognai-je en m'affalant sur une chaise.

« Et oui ma belle » rigola Alice « Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Edward ne devrait plus tarder »

Je baissais la tête en rougissant sous les rires de ce lutin diabolique. Edward et moi avions...non, j'avais décidé t'attendre un peu avant de dire que nous étions...ensemble. C'était étrange de penser ça, nous étions un couple. Je lui plaisait et il me plaisait, tout était parfait.

« Pourquoi tu souris? » me taquina Alice en levant un sourcil.

Et bien même si mes lèvres me trahissaient, nous allions avoir du mal à garder le secret.

« Je...euh...je suis pressé de connaître votre lycée » mentis-je.

« Mouais » marmonna-t-elle d'un air septique « Tu es sûr que... »

« Laisse Bella tranquille Alice » la coupa Esmé en récupérant nos tasses vides.

Je remerciai Esmé et montais dans ma chambre pour aller me doucher. L'eau chaude détendait mes muscles encore engourdis par la nuit, je fermais les yeux un instant, dernier moment de calme avant une journée qui me terrifiait à l'avance. J'allais être au centre de l'attention, la petite nouvelle qui a perdu ses parents pour ensuite retrouver sa vraie mère.

« Jupe ou pantalon? »

Je sursautai en découvrant Alice dans la salle de bain. Je pouvais remercier les parois opaque de la douche.

« Je ne te dérange pas au moins? » m'exclamais-je.

« Non ça va. Alors jupe ou pantalon? » répondit-elle tout simplement.

J'hésitai entre lui hurler dessus ou éclater de rire.

« Pantalon et maintenant sors s'il te plaît » riais-je finalement.

Elle s'exécuta en sifflotant et disparut de la pièce. Je la rejoignai après m'être séché et enroulé dans une serviette, mais me figeai devant les personnes présentes dans sa chambre. Edward et Emmett étaient allongé sur son lit, vêtu également tout les deux d'une serviette. Minuscule serviette. Je vis volte face brusquement et plaquai une main sur mes yeux en rougissant. J'entendis les ricanements d'Emmett et Edward.

« Euh...Vous faîtes quoi...les garçons? » bafouillai-je.

« Le tyran en jupe refuse qu'on choisissent nos fringues pour le premier jour de l'année » rigola Emmett « Et vu ta tenue, je présume que tu y a droit aussi. Viens t'asseoir avec nous »

J'allais répondre lorsqu'Alice entra dans sa chambre les bras encombrés de vêtements. Elle les posa sur son lit et jeta un regard sévère à ses frères.

« Vous pourriez vous couvrir un peu les garçons. Bella est encore plus rouge que le tenue du père noël » râla-t-elle, me mettant encore plus mal à l'aise.

Après leur avoir donné leurs vêtements et les avoir chassé de sa chambre, elle se tourna vers moi en souriant d'une façon qui ne présageait rien de bon. Elle me tendit un jean slim bleu clair, un pull moulant gris et un gilet court noir.

« Va t'habiller, après on discute » lâcha-t-elle en me poussant dans la salle de bain.

Je m'exécutais sans broncher, j'avais appris qu'il ne fallait jamais contredire Alice, sinon c'était pire. Une fois prête, j'attachai mes cheveux en queue de cheval haute et la rejoignit dans la chambre.

« Un peu de maquill... »

« Non » la coupai-je « Oublie ça, je n'aimes pas me maquiller »

« Mais... »

« Je t'es laissé choisir mes vêtements comme si j'étais une gamine de 2 ans, c'est suffisant non? » m'exclamais-je.

« Mouais... Alors viens t'asseoir à côté de tata Alice » marmonna-t-elle en tapotant le place près d'elle sur le lit.

Je m'installai prudemment, prête à me sauver au moindre signe dangereux. Elle serra mes mains dans les siennes, son regard vert m'observant tendrement. J'avais compris.

« Oh non Alice! Je ne te dirais rien » m'exclamais-je en me relevant.

« Mais on doit rien se cacher entre sœur » pleurnicha-t-elle « Surtout si toi et mon frère, vous...euh, ça fait bizarre de dire ça, vu que tu es ma sœur, lui est forcement ton frère. Alors le fait que j'adorerais que tu me dises que vous vous êtes embrassez et déclarer vos sentiments, ça ne fait pas de moi une personne complètement folle? Non parce que tu sais même si on a pas de lien de sang, tu es pour moi bien plus que la fille de ma mère, et...bah ça aussi c'est étrange de le dire. Oh, je suis perdu »

J'avais ouvert de grands yeux tout le long de son discours. Cette fille ne pouvait pas être humaine. Impossible. Comment pouvait-elle parler autant sans respirer? Et j'adorais la façon qu'elle avait de s'embrouiller toute seule. J'éclatai de rire devant ses sourcils froncés et son air perplexe.

« Par...pardon A...Alice » riais-je en la serrant dans mes bras « Mais tu as une façon tellement dingue de parler que je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher »

« Ouais bah, je te pardonne si tu me dis ce qui se passe entre Edward et toi » marmonna-t-elle.

« Hors de question » affirmai-je avant de sortir de la chambre en courant.

POV Edward

En serviette. J'avais vu Bella seulement vêtu d'une serviette, et maintenant je ne pensais qu'à ça. Emmett et moi étions entrain de déjeuner rapidement en attendant que les filles soit prêtes. Je savais qu'il me parlait de quelque chose, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Je n'arrivais pas à rester concentrer, je pensais à Bella, à nous, à notre couple qu'elle voulait garder secret pour je ne sais quelle raison. J'avais envie contrairement à elle, de le crier à le terre entière. Je voulais que le monde entier soit au courant de ce que j'éprouvais pour la plus fabuleuse des femmes. La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit brusquement, me sortant par la même de mes pensées. Bella se tenait dans l'encadrement avant de se précipiter vers mon frère.

« J'ai une mini Sherlock Holmes aux trousses » murmura-t-elle en se cachant derrière lui.

Alice entra dans la pièce à cet instant, elle posa ses yeux sur moi quand un sourire inquiétant étira ses lèvres.

« Bella ne veut plus être ta petite amie » lâcha-t-elle.

« C'est faux » s'écria Bella en se redressant « Mais ça va p...Oh! Petit démon vicieux et manipulateur » souffla-t-elle en baissant la tête.

« Je le savais, je le savais, je le savais » chantonna ma sœur en sautillant sur place.

Je retournai mon attention sur Bella qui n'avait toujours pas relevé les yeux, je la rejoignis rapidement et plaçai un doigt sous son menton. Elle releva son visage aux joues rougis et m'adressa un léger sourire.

« Je suis désolé » murmura-t-elle.

« Pas moi Bella » répondis-je « Parce que maintenant je peux faire ça dès que j'en ai envie »

Je posai doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes, et entourai sa taille de mes bras pour la rapprocher de moi. Elle répondit timidement à mon baiser, glissant ses mains sur ma nuque. J'avais l'impression d'être à ma place et complet lorsqu'elle était dans mes bras et si c'était possible, je l'y garderai pour l'éternité.

« Hum hum »

Elle s'écarta de moi brusquement et se tourna vers ma mère qui venait d'entrée dans la pièce. Elle ne semblait ni choqué, ni en colère, juste étonnée.

« Esmé...on...euh, je... » bafouilla Bella en secouant la tête.

« Respire ma chérie » rigola ma mère en s'avançant vers elle « Vous n'avez rien fait de mal, je suis simplement surprise mais...je suis heureuse pour vous deux » dit-elle en la serrant dans ses bras.

Elle se tourna vers moi, une lueur inquiète dans le regard avant de me serrer à son tour contre elle.

« Ne la fait pas souffrir mon chéri » chuchota-t-elle à mon oreille « Prend soin d'elle »

« Promis maman » répondis-je en souriant.

Il était hors de question que Bella souffre à nouveau, j'allais tout faire pour la protéger des douleurs et du chagrin que la vie pourrait lui causer. Je serais là, toujours.

« Allez, filer au lycée les enfants et surtout pas de bêtises... » s'exclama-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Emmett « Aucune bêtise » insista-t-elle.

« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça maman » s'offusqua mon frère « Comment oses-tu insinuer de telles choses » lâcha-t-il en posant le revers de sa main sur son front tragiquement.

« Dehors » rigola-t-elle en nous chassant de la cuisine.

Nous étions arriver au lycée depuis déjà dix bonnes minutes mais Bella refusait de sortir de la voiture. Elle avait fermé les yeux et nous ignorait complètement, elle affirmait qu'elle avait besoin de quelques minutes supplémentaires.

« Bon p'tite sœur, où tu sors tes fesses de la voiture de ton plein gré ou...je m'en charge » rigola Emmett en s'agenouillant près d'elle.

Elle ouvrit discrètement un œil, un rire sans joie s'échappant de ses lèvres.

« Et tu vas faire quoi? » chuchota-t-elle en se penchant vers lui.

« Un truc que tu vas détester » lâcha-t-il en l'attrapant par la taille.

Elle poussa un cri lorsqu'il la sortit de la voiture pour la jeter sur son épaule et qu'il se dirigea vers le lycée. Nous les suivions Alice et moi quand Bella posa un regard suppliant sur moi et articula un « s'il te plaît ». Comment résister à ses prunelles chocolats?

« Pose la Em' » lâchai-je en posant une main sur son épaule « Pas top pour un premier jour dans un nouveau lycée »

Il accepta en bougonnant et la fit descendre doucement pour la reposer sur ses pieds. Elle vacilla légèrement et se rattrapa à ma main pour mon plus grand plaisir. Elle me remercia d'un sourire et posa un regard inquiet sur les élèves déjà présents devant le lycée.

« Tout se passera bien Bella » chuchota Alice en se plaçant à côté d'elle « Tu ne seras jamais toute seule, maman s'est arrangé avec le proviseur, il y aura au moins un de nous dans chacun de tes cours »

« Oh » souffla-t-elle « Ça devrait aller alors »

Elle poussa un soupir résigné et me suivit lorsque je l'entraînai vers le lycée. La plupart des élèves nous suivirent du regard, échangeant quelques mots. Bella se cramponnait fermement à ma main les yeux rivés au sol. Une fois nos emplois du temps récupérés, nous rejoignons juste nous deux le cours de biologie lorsqu'elle se figea au milieu du couloir.

« Bella? » murmurai-je en me plaçant devant elle.

« Elle est là » gémit-elle en fermant les yeux.

« Qui est là? » lui demandais-je.

Je me retournai pour tomber sur le visage froid de Tanya, elle n'était qu'à quelques mètres de nous, en compagnie de Jessica. Ses traits se radoucirent lorsqu'elle se rapprocha de nous.

« Eddie! Je suis tellement heureuse de te voir » minauda-t-elle en se plantant devant moi.

« Ce n'est pas réciproque Tanya » lâchai-je.

« Tu m'en veux pour ce que j'ai dit à cette...fille? » lâcha-t-elle en toisant Bella avec dédain « Elle n'en vaut pourtant pas la peine »

« Écoute moi bien... »

« Non » me coupa Bella en s'avançant vers elle « Pense ce que tu veux, je m'en fiche. Ton opinion ne m'intéresse pas, alors tu vas nous foutre la paix, sinon la fragile petite Bella va se faire un plaisir de t'en coller une » cingla-t-elle en plantant un doigt sur le torse de Tanya.

J'étais abasourdit par sa réaction, mais pas autant que mon ex petite amie. Tanya avait les yeux écarquillés, et ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois sans sortir le moindre son. Bella repris son chemin en m'entraînant au passage, son vrai caractère refaisait surface doucement, c'était dans ces instants que l'on pouvait voir à quel point la mort de ses parents l'avait détruite. Mais elle se relevait petit à petit, et un jour, nous aurions devant nous la vraie Bella.

Le cours de biologie passa rapidement ainsi que la matinée. Comme l'avait promis le proviseur, Bella avait toujours cours avec l'un de nous et elle arriva à la cafétéria en compagnie de Jasper. Un sourire éblouissant étirait ses lèvres, et elle semblait passer outre les regards des élèves.

« Alors? Tout s'est bien passé? » lui demandais-je lorsqu'elle s'installa à table.

« Oui, si on omet les fois où j'ai croisé cette fameuse Tanya. J'ai l'étrange sentiment qu'elle ne m'aimes pas » rigola-t-elle avant de m'embrasser.

Ce fut un baiser bien trop rapide à mon goût, mais les gloussements de Rose et ma sœur semblaient gêné Bella. Elle posa son front contre le mien en soupirant doucement.

« Tu m'as manqué » soufflai-je.

« Idem » répondit-elle en souriant.

Le reste de la journée me parut durer une éternité, je n'avais pas un seul cours avec Bella, et Emmett et moi l'attendions elle et Alice près de la voiture. Ma sœur nous rejoignit seule et son visage inquiet me serra la gorge.

« Où est Bella? » lui demandais-je.

« Oh! Aux toilettes, elle...elle n'as pas voulu que je l'accompagne et... »

Elle ferma les yeux et secoua la tête en soupirant, ça n'avait rien de rassurant, Alice était rarement aussi calme.

« Quoi? Et quoi Alice? » m'énervais-je malgré moi.

« Tanya » soupira-t-elle « Tanya lui a fait passer un mot dans le dernier cours. Bella était livide après l'avoir lu, et elle n'a pas voulu me laisser regarder. Je...Edward, elle avait l'air si mal » gémit-elle en se blottissant contre Emmett.

« Je vais massacrer cette garce » grogna ce dernier en serrant Alice contre lui.

Je m'apprêtais à rejoindre Bella, lorsque je la vis sortir du lycée et se diriger vers nous. Elle avait le regard dans le vide et semblant bien loin de nous. Je posai une main sur sa joue lorsqu'elle arriva près de moi. Elle releva les yeux et m'adressa un léger sourire.

« Bella, que... »

« J'aimerais qu'on rentre s'il te plait » me coupa-t-elle dans un murmure.

Je n'insistai pas et lui ouvrit la portière. Le trajet se fit dans le silence, Bella avait les yeux perdus dans le paysage et descendit de voiture rapidement une fois arrivé à la maison.

« Alors mes chéris? » s'exclama Esmé en nous rejoignant dehors « Comment était ce premier jour? »

Bella nous jeta un coup d'œil à chacun et soupira en se rapprochant d'Esmé.

« Je voudrais te parler de quelque chose Esmé, si tu veux bien » lui dit-elle en se mordillant la lèvre.

« Bien sûr ma chérie »

Elle et Bella entrèrent dans la maison, suivit par nous trois. Elles partirent s'enfermer dans le salon sans un mot, augmentant par la même mon angoisse. De quoi Bella voulait-elle parler? Et que contenait le mot de Tanya? Et si elle voulait partir pour retourner avec son oncle? Non, je ne voulais pas, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. J'avais besoin de savoir, je me dirigeais discrètement vers la porte du salon et collait mon oreille contre celle ci. Je devais avoir l'air complètement ridicule mais ça en valait la peine et heureusement pour moi, la porte n'était pas bien épaisse.

« Tu es sûr ma puce? »

La voix de ma mère semblait hésitante et très émue. Ce n'était plus un nœud qui me nouait l'estomac mais tout un sac.

« Je...j'ai bien réfléchi, je...j'en ai besoin mais si tu ne veux pas, je... »

« Non » la coupa ma mère « Si c'est ce que tu veux, je suis d'accord. Je...j'y ai souvent pensé depuis ton arrivée et je comprend tes raisons Bella même si...»

« Je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine »

Je pouvais entendre les larmes de Bella dans sa voix, et l'envie d'entrer dans cette pièce était pratiquement insurmontable. J'avais besoin de savoir, d'être certain de ce que j'avais cru comprendre. Elle voulait partir, elle l'avait décider sans même m'en parler.

* * *

**Alors? Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu?**

**Et de quoi Bella voulait parler avec Esmé à votre avis?**

**Une petite review pour me dire tout ça =)**

**Je voulais aussi vous prévenir que je pars en vacance demain et que je ne reviens que le 2 novembre, donc aucune de mes fictions ne sera actualiser jusqu'à mon retour! Mais j'essaierais d'écrire quand j'aurais 5 minutes à moi =) **

**Gros bisous**

**Mina =) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Bon, vous ne le voyez pas là, mais je me fais toute petite derrière mon écran ! Je suis impardonnable pour ce retard plus qu'énorme ! Mais on ne contrôle pas l'inspiration, j'ai mis un bout de temps avant de réussir à écrire ce chapitre, j'ai tellement utilisé la touche pour effacer que j'ai eu la trouille qu'elle prenne feu ! lol**

**Bon encore une fois ! Pardon ! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et vos mises en alertes et en favoris ! J'adore ! Sauf une review (Anonyme bien sûr) qui se voulait certainement blessante mais qui m'a fait rire plutôt qu'autre chose ! Bref, passons !**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve plus bas !**

**Les personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

POV Bella

Esmé et moi étions assisse côte à côte sur le canapé depuis mon retour du lycée. Je serrais entre mes doigts le mot que Tanya m'avait fait passer dans le dernier cours. Les phrases écrites semblaient gravées dans ma mémoire. Ses mots fait pour blesser, mais pourtant si vrai.

_Tu n'as pas ta place ici, tu devrais plutôt aller vivre avec ton père. Où déjà ?...ah oui! En prison! Edward est très bavard après un câlin tu sais! Mais dit moi, ça fait quoi d'être l'enfant d'un monstre?_

« Tu es vraiment certaine que c'est que tu veux Bella? Je te l'es déjà demandé mais j'aimerais que tu y réfléchisses encore, ce n'est pas une décision qu'on prend à la légère »

« Je sais Esmé. J'en ai vraiment besoin, juste une fois. Je veux voir l'homme qui...je veux pouvoir me dire que je ne suis pas comme lui, que je ne suis pas un monstre et que je n'es rien en commun avec quelqu'un qui t'as fait tant de mal »

Elle m'adressa un sourire tendre en me caressant la joue du bout des doigts.

« Oui, il m'a fait énormément de mal mais...je peux t'affirmer que tu n'as rien de lui Bella »

Je lui rendis son sourire, souhaitant de tout mon cœur qu'elle dise la vérité.

« Et je t'accompagnerais ma chérie »

« Tu n'y es pas du tout obligé Esmé. Je comprendrais que tu veuilles plus jamais le voir » m'empressais-je de répondre.

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle le fasse pour moi, pour me protéger.

« Non Bella, j'en ai besoin aussi, j'aurais dû le faire il y a longtemps déjà. Ne t'inquiète pas » murmura-t-elle en me serrant contre elle.

Je lui rendis son étreinte et enfouis mon visage dans son cou. Les câlins que ma mère et moi échangions constamment se rappelèrent à mon bon souvenir. Ma poitrine se comprima douloureusement, je fermais les yeux de toutes mes forces et tentai d'ignorer les larmes qui s'échappaient de mes paupières closes. Au bout de quelques minutes et une fois mes larmes séchées, je m'écartais lentement d'elle.

« Veux-tu qu'on en parle au reste de la famille maintenant ou préfères tu attendre un peu? » me demanda-t-elle en me caressant la joue.

« Maintenant » répondis-je sans hésiter « Enfin, dès que Carlisle sera rentré »

Elle accepta en souriant avant de se lever en même temps que moi. La voiture de Carlisle se gara devant la maison à ce moment-là. Moment que j'avais inconsciemment espéré plus lointain. Esmé m'adressa un sourire d'encouragement avant d'ouvrir la porte du salon. Elle appela ses enfants et son époux qui entrèrent avec un air perplexe sur le visage. Edward semblait plus contrarié, presque en colère. Il s'assit sans m'adresser le moindre regard, me blessant plus que je ne l'aurais cru. Une fois tout le monde installé, les mots restèrent coincés dans ma gorge, Esmé se saisit de ma main et ancra son regard chocolat dans le mien.

« Vas-y ma chérie, ça va aller » me souffla-t-elle.

« Que se passe-t-il? » s'enquit Carlisle en se levant « Bella? Quelque chose ne va pas? »

« Je...j'ai demandé à Esmé de...je... » balbutiai-je lamentablement.

Edward se leva brusquement avant de quitter la pièce sans prononcer le moindre mot. J'avais atteint la porte du salon sans m'en rendre compte, et me tournai vers Esmé.

« Dit leur s'il te plaît » lâchai-je avant de poursuivre mon chemin.

Je retrouvais Edward sur le perron, il était assis sur les marches, le visage dans les mains. Il releva la tête lorsque je refermais la porte derrière moi et me fusilla du regard en se levant.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive? » sifflai-je entre mes dents.

Il éclata d'un rire amer en secouant la tête.

« Ce qu'il m'arrive à moi? » ricana-t-il « Tu te fous de qui Bella? Tu arrives dans nos vies, tu chamboules absolument tout pour en arriver à ça » cracha-t-il en faisant un pas vers moi « Tu vas partir sans te retourner! J'ai bêtement cru que tu étais heureuse avec nous, que tu étais heureuse avec moi »

J'ignorais complètement comment réagir. Lui! Lui qui avait osé raconter à cette Tanya mon histoire, ma vie, il avait le culot de s'en prendre à moi, de s'énerver contre moi. Alors qu'à mon plus grand étonnement, je ne lui en voulais pas. Je m'avançai rapidement vers lui et posai mes mains sur ses joues, le forçant à me regarder.

« Maintenant tu la fermes et tu m'écoutes » lâchai-je en fronçant les sourcils « Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir, et tu es le dernier des idiots si tu es persuadé du contraire. Alors arrêtes de t'énerver »

Il était totalement perdu, son regard reflétait l'incompréhension, mais le léger sourire qui prenait forme sur ses lèvres me montrait qu'il était soulagé. Je me reculai et plongeai la main dans ma poche pour en sortir le papier de Tanya. Je le lui tendit sans un mot, il le lut et releva vers moi des yeux remplis de regret.

« Moi j'aurais le droit de crier, le droit de t'en vouloir Edward...et pourtant ce n'est pas ce que je ressens. Tu as raconté des choses personnelles à cette fille mais...à ce moment-là, tu me détestais et je le comprend, enfin d'une certaine manière »

Son regard se posa sur le mot puis sur moi, il le lâcha avant de refermer ses bras autour de moi et de me serrer contre lui. J'entourais sa nuque de mes bras et calai mon visage contre son torse.

« Tu ne pars pas alors? » souffla-t-il à mon oreille.

« Non » répondis-je en m'écartant pour le regarder « Je reste »

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes brusquement et ses bras autour de ma taille me serrèrent plus fort encore. Notre baiser se fit plus avide, presque désespéré. Je pouvais ressentir toute la peur qu'il avait éprouvé et je me sentis mal de lui avoir infligé ça. Il me relâcha subitement et fronça les sourcils.

« Mais si tu ne veux pas partir, que... »

« Je veux voir Félix Volturi » l'interrompis-je en fermant les yeux.

Je l'entendis cesser de respirer, puis ses doigts effleurèrent ma joue avant de se poser sur ma nuque.

« Regarde-moi Bella » murmura-t-il.

J'ouvris doucement les yeux, craintive de sa réaction. Son regard accrocha le mien, et toutes mes craintes s'évanouirent face à son sourire.

« Tu es sûr de toi? » me demanda-t-il en me rapprochant de lui « Ça risque d'être...euh...éprouvant »

« Je sais mais il le faut, j'en ai besoin » répondis-je « Et Esmé sera là »

Il ferma les yeux en soupirant avant de me serrer à nouveau contre lui. Un raclement de gorge nous força à nous écarter. Le reste de la famille se tenait sur les marches, Alice semblait se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se jeter sur moi et Carlisle ne me quittait pas des yeux. Lorsque j'avais pris ma décision, j'avais simplement redouté la réaction d'Esmé mais à présent, je comprenais que toute la famille était concernée. Son époux semblait réellement inquiet pour moi, mais encore plus pour sa femme. Comment allait-elle réagir face à l'homme qui lui avait fait tant de mal?

Je nouai mes doigts à ceux d'Edward et l'entraînai vers eux. Alice se rapprocha de nous et glissa sa main dans la mienne en me souriant. Emmett me gratifia d'un clin d'œil complice avant de poser un bras sur les épaules de son frère. Carlisle n'avait pas ce regard si aimant auquel je m'étais habitué. Il semblait loin de nous, perdu dans ses pensées. Il se racla la gorge avant de retourner dans la maison sans prononcer le moindre mot. Esmé nous lança un regard étonné avant de le suivre.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui prend? » marmonna Alice en échangeant un regard inquiet avec ses frères.

« Aucune idée » répondit Edward en serrant ma main un peu plus fort « Il est peut être fatigué »

« C'est de ma faute » murmurai-je inconsciemment.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi, Emmett s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche mais se ravisa en semblant comprendre ce que je voulais dire. Mes yeux n'avaient pas quitté la porte que Carlisle venait de franchir, je lâchai la main d'Edward et Alice et entrai dans la maison sans les attendre. Sans savoir pourquoi, j'entrais dans le bureau de Carlisle sans frapper. Lui et Esmé étaient assis sur le sofa qui occupait le mur du fond, leurs mains étroitement liées.

« Je suis désolé » m'écriai-je malgré moi « D'être entré comme ça dans ton bureau, mais surtout de te faire de la peine. J'ai proposé à Esmé de ne pas m'accompagner, je peux très bien m'en sortir toute seule et je ne veux pas créer de problème entre vous, je… »

« Bella » me coupa Carlisle en se levant pour venir poser ses mains sur mes épaules « Calme toi et essaie de respirer correctement »

Je n'avais même pas remarqué mon souffle court et la rapidité à laquelle mon cœur battait. Je savais seulement que j'avais peur, peur qu'Esmé et Carlisle se disputent à cause de ma décision, peur de n'être qu'une source d'ennuie pour eux. Esmé nous avait rejoint et posa sa main sur ma joue, la caressant tendrement.

« Comment peux-tu imaginer que tu nous créé des problèmes ? » me demanda Carlisle en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

« Tu avais l'air fâché, et se serait normal après ce que j'ai demandé à Esmé » répondis-je gêné.

« Je ne suis pas en colère Bella, je suis juste inquiet. Aussi bien pour toi que pour ma femme. Tu vas rencontrer ton père biologique, ce n'est pas rien, surtout quand on sait quel genre d'homme il est, et Esmé va revoir après plus de 16 ans, la personne qui lui a fait le plus de mal. Alors je pense que mon inquiétude est justifié mais en aucun cas je ne suis en colère contre toi Bella » me rassura-t-il en souriant.

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement sans m'en rendre compte et lui rendit son sourire. Il était inquiet, je ne pouvais que le comprendre, je l'étais aussi. Mais Esmé serait à mes côtés et cet homme serait enfermé. Aussi monstrueux qu'était ce Félix Volturi, j'avais besoin de le voir, de me convaincre que je n'avais absolument rien en commun avec lui.

« Je m'occuperais des détails cette semaine Bella. Ça te convient ? » me demanda Esmé.

J'acquiesçai en soufflant un « merci » lorsqu'Alice entra dans la pièce suivit de près par ses frères. Edward posa sa main dans le bas de mon dos et déposa un baiser sur ma joue. Je lui souris en ignorant mes joues probablement écarlates. Je remarquai le regard étonné de Carlisle, ses yeux voyageaient entre son fils et moi. Je réalisai brusquement qu'il ignorait tout de l'évolution de notre relation. Je baissai la tête en voyant un sourire amusé étirer ses lèvres.

« Il y en a pas un qui voudrait parler, parce qu'on a l'air malin à se regarder tous dans le blanc des yeux sans ouvrir la bouche » ricana Emmett en battant des paupières de manière exagéré.

« Je suis bien d'accord » rigola Carlisle « Que diriez-vous d'un restaurant ? »

Sa proposition fut accueillie par un « oui » collectif lorsqu'Alice poussa un cri d'effroi.

« Il faut qu'on se prépare » s'écria-t-elle en m'attrapant par le bras « Vite ! On a pas beaucoup de temps »

Elle m'entraina à l'étage sans me laisser le temps d'en placer une et me poussa dans sa chambre avant de plonger pratiquement la tête la première dans son dressing.

« Au fait » s'exclama-t-elle « Maman nous a parlé de ta décision, je te trouve très courageuse »

Je balayai son compliment d'un geste de la main. Je n'étais pas courageuse, loin de là, c'était plutôt de la curiosité, mais surtout une façon de me rassurer. Elle me jeta un regard septique avant de hausser les épaules. Elle poussa un cri de joie en brandissant un morceau de tissu bleu nuit sous mon nez.

« Voilà pour toi, tu vas être époustouflante Bella »

J'attrapai du bout des doigts ce qu'elle me tendait et l'examinai prudemment.

« Euh…et où est le reste ? » marmonnai-je.

« Tu as tout voyons, c'est une robe » rigola-t-elle en préparant ses vêtements.

Je me levai brusquement et plaçai ce qu'elle osait appeler une robe devant moi. Elle m'arrivait au-dessus du genou, son décolleté était beaucoup trop plongeant et…oh mon dieu ! C'était un dos nu. Je lâchai cette robe comme si elle m'avait brulé et fusillai Alice du regard.

« Bah quoi ? » s'exclama-t-elle en la ramassant.

« On va au restaurant, pas passer un entretien pour devenir stripteaseuse Alice » m'exaspérai-je en grognant « Et je peux encore choisir mes vêtements toute seule » terminai-je en me précipitant dans ma chambre.

Je l'entendis pleurnicher en me traitant de garçon manqué mais décidai de l'ignorer. Je m'allongeai sur mon lit et sortit la photo que j'avais glissé sous mon oreiller. Je caressai du bout des doigts le papier glacé nous représentant mes parents et moi le jour où ils étaient venus me chercher à l'hôpital peu de temps après ma naissance.

« J'ai pris une grande décision aujourd'hui » murmurai-je en souriant devant le visage radieux de mes parents « Je vais rencontrer Félix Volturi, Esmé va m'accompagner. Elle dit le faire plus pour elle que pour moi, mais je n'y crois pas. Elle veut me protéger comme vous l'auriez fait si vous aviez été près de moi. Vous me manquez tant » soupirai-je en retenant difficilement mes larmes « Je passerais vous voir bientôt, C'est promis »

Je reposai la photo avant de me lever, et essuyai mes joues où quelques larmes s'étaient égarées. Je soufflai pour me donner du courage et ouvrit mon armoire. Rien de mieux qu'un diner au restaurant pour se changer les idées.

Après avoir moi-même choisi mes vêtements, un slim noir, une tunique bleue et une paire de bottes, et m'être habillé, je rejoignis le reste de la famille dans le salon. Seul Edward et Emmett étaient là, et aucun d'eux n'avaient changé de vêtement. Ils se disputaient bruyamment devant un jeu de combat, avachis sur le canapé. Je me laissai tomber entre eux et piquai la manette des mains d'Emmett. Je plaquai un baiser sur sa joue en souriant.

« Regarde comment joue une vrai pro » chuchotai-je en lui tirant la langue.

J'avais l'habitude de jouer aux jeux vidéo avec mon père, ma mère avant tendance à se moquer de lui, le taquinant sur son refus de grandir. Mais généralement elle nous rejoignait, et le battait sans aucun effort, ce qui l'avait toujours rendu grognon. J'entendis Edward grogner près de moi, me ramenant à l'instant présent. J'avais gagné sans m'en rendre compte, et je venais de découvrir que mon petit ami était du genre mauvais perdant. Emmett riait tellement qu'une larme glissa sur sa joue, et lui du canapé. Edward se leva, posa la manette sur la table basse et se tourna lentement vers moi. S'il me faisait la tête pour ça, il allait s'en mordre les doigts.

« T'es vraiment parfaite ma belle » lâcha-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

« T'en as mis du temps pour t'en rendre compte » le taquinai-je en me levant pour me blottir dans ses bras.

Il me serra contre lui, ses mains plaquées sur mes reins. Je nouai mes doigts derrière sa nuque et rapprochai son visage du mien. Je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes, j'avais l'impression que nous étions seuls, juste nous deux sur cette terre lorsque je me trouvais dans ses bras. Un gloussement me ramena rapidement sur terre. Alice se tenait à l'entrée du salon, un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

« Arrêtez de vous bécoter vous deux, pensez à ceux qui n'ont pas leur moitié avec eux » rigola-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Et pourquoi ne pas appeler Rosalie et Jasper pour qu'ils se joignent à nous ? » intervint Esmé en entrant dans la pièce.

Alice poussa un cri dangereux pour les tympans et se précipita sur le téléphone. Après une discussion très brève ponctuée de menace en cas de refus, nous quittions la maison pour notre soirée au restaurant.

* * *

**Alors ? Qu'avez-vous pensez de ce chapitre ? La réaction d'Edward ? De Carlisle ?**

**Dîtes moi tout dans une review !**

**Je ferais tout pour publier la suite beaucoup plus vite !**

**Gros bisous**

**Mina =) **


	14. Chapter 14

**Euh…Coucou ! Je suis impardonnable, je sais. Ça ne fait que…quoi ? 2 mois ! Oh purée ! Je suis désolé, vraiment vraiment désolé. M'en voulez pas trop ? Hein ? Mais l'inspiration s'est faite désirer pour ce chapitre, j'ai eu énormément de mal à l'écrire et puis d'un coup, c'est venu. Alors voilà le chapitre 14 avec beaucoup de retard, mais il est là !**

**Merci à toutes pour vos superbes reviews, je les adore. Merci aussi pour les mises en alertes et en favoris, c'est génial mais que ça ne vous empêche pas de laisser une petite trace de votre passage, ça prend 2 minutes )**

**Voilà, j'arrête de vous embêter avec mon blabla et je vous laisse tranquille.**

**Les personnages appar…on connait tous la suite !**

**

* * *

**

_Chapitre précèdent_

_« Arrêtez de vous bécoter vous deux, pensez à ceux qui n'ont pas leur moitié avec eux » rigola-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel._

_« Et pourquoi ne pas appeler Rosalie et Jasper pour qu'ils se joignent à nous ? » intervint Esmé en entrant dans la pièce._

_Alice poussa un cri dangereux pour les tympans et se précipita sur le téléphone. Après une discussion très brève ponctuée de menace en cas de refus, nous quittions la maison pour notre soirée au restaurant._

_

* * *

_

POV Edward

Nous avions pris deux voitures pour nous rendre à Port Angeles, Bella, Rosalie et Emmett se trouvaient avec moi et Alice et Jasper dans la voiture de nos parents. Je garai la Volvo sur le parking d'un restaurant italien, _la Bella Italia_ et descendit de voiture rapidement pour aller ouvrir la portière de ma petite amie. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en souriant avant de saisir la main que je lui tendais.

« Tu n'as plus besoin d'être aussi…prévenant Edward » sourit-elle en rapprochant doucement ses lèvres de mon oreille « Je suis déjà conquise » termina-t-elle dans un souffle.

Un frisson me parcourut et je retins de justesse un gémissement de plaisir. Elle baissa la tête en rougissant et m'entraîna à la suite de Rose et Emmett qui s'avançaient déjà vers le restaurant. Le reste de la famille nous suivit à l'intérieur, un serveur un peu plus vieux que moi s'avança vers nous en souriant beaucoup trop aux femmes de notre famille. Je passai mon bras autour de la taille de Bella et la serrai fermement contre moi. Elle leva les yeux vers moi en souriant moqueusement et secoua brièvement la tête. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, ma réaction était légèrement ridicule mais je n'y pouvais rien, j'étais jaloux, vraiment très jaloux.

Le serveur nous conduisit à une table et s'éclipsa après nous avoir remis nos menus.

« J'ai une faim de loup » s'exclama Emmett en ouvrant le menu pour pratiquement y plonger la tête.

« Comme s'est étonnant » ricana Rosalie en le couvant du regard.

Nous avions tous choisi depuis déjà quinze minutes, excepté mon frère qui hésitait entre environ…tous les plats. Bella soupira en laissant reposer sa tête sur mon épaule.

« Emmett » gémit-elle « Ce n'est pas comme si c'était une question de vie ou de mort, il s'agit seulement d'un plat, alors décide toi »

« Eh, calme toi le microbe ou c'est toi que je vais bouffer » ricana-t-il en relevant les yeux de son menu.

« Je ne suis pas un micr…euh en fait si, à côté de toi, n'importe qui aurait l'air d'un microbe » rigola-t-elle en lui tirant la langue « Sauf Jacob »

Outch ! Pourquoi un simple prénom faisait aussi mal ? Et pourquoi pensait-elle à lui d'abord ? Elle n'en avait plus besoin puisqu'elle m'avait. Bon, c'était quelque peu prétentieux mais c'était vrai.

« Oh ! Et le prof de sport n'a pas l'air d'un microbe non plus » soupira Rosalie d'un air rêveur.

Emmett laissa échapper un grognement digne d'un ours, ce qui ne perturba pas le moins du monde sa petite amie.

« Oh et Paul est…pioufff » s'extasia ma sœur en souriant.

Jasper s'étouffa avec la gorgée d'eau qu'il pensait surement avaler sans souci et lui jeta un regard noir.

« Vous avez vu le nouveau pharmacien les filles ? » soupira ma mère « Essayez d'attraper un rhume plus souvent, se serait sympa »

Mon père écarquilla les yeux, la bouche grande ouverte.

« Esmé » s'exclama-t-il.

Les joues de ma mère prirent une belle teinte rouge et elle baissa les yeux en tortillant ses doigts nerveusement.

« Désolé chéri, je me suis laissé emporter » grimaça-t-elle sous nos rires.

Mon père secoua la tête, un sourire aux lèvres avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

« Jacob » s'exclama Bella.

On avait compris, pas la peine de le répéter. Je m'enfonçai dans mon siège en grognant et regardait surpris, Bella se lever et quitter la table. Elle se précipita vers l'entrée du restaurant et se jeta dans les bras de…

« Jacob » grognai-je.

Ma sœur étouffa un rire et me tapota l'épaule en souriant.

« Jaloux Edward ? »

Je me contentai d'un regard noir en guise de réponse et reportai mon attention sur les mains de Jacob posées sur la taille de ma petite amie. Nous étions trop loin pour entendre ce qu'il disait mais apparemment Bella trouvait ça drôle. Elle riait aux éclats et lui, la dévorait du regard. Je serrai les poings et retins un grognement lorsqu'elle lui attrapa la main pour l'entraîner vers notre table.

« Bonsoir tout le monde » s'exclama-t-il une fois arrivé.

La main de ma Bella était toujours prisonnière de sa grosse patte. Une furieuse envie de la lui arracher me vrilla l'estomac. Ma famille lui rendit son « Bonsoir » alors que je me contentai d'un hochement de tête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Jake ? » lui demanda mon frère, toujours la tête dans son menu.

« Je suis passé chercher à manger mais vu que tu es là, j'ai plutôt intérêt à me manier si je ne veux pas que mon père et moi mourrions de faim » répondit-il, ce qui déclencha les rires de Bella « Donc ne m'en voulez pas mais je me sauve »

Il se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de Bella, il rapprocha ensuite ses lèvres de son oreille pour lui murmurer quelque chose qui la fit sourire puis acquiescer. Je devais faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et l'éloigner le plus possible d'elle. Il s'éclipsa après nous avoir souhaité une bonne soirée, Bella se réinstalla près de moi et plaqua un baiser sur ma joue qui pour une fois ne me fit pas sourire.

« Ça ne va pas ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Si si » marmonnai-je en évitant son regard.

« Edward » gronda-t-elle « Ne te fous pas de moi »

Je m'enfonçai un peu plus dans mon siège et évitai soigneusement son regard. Comment lui avouer que la voir sourire à Jacob me mettait hors de moi ? Comment lui dire que je voulais être le seul à entendre son rire et à voir ses yeux chocolat briller ? Elle allait me prendre pour une espèce de psychopathe possessif, et j'aurais l'air malin. Je soupirai en me tournant vers elle.

« Désolé Bella, mais…euh j'ai faim et je suis de mauvais poil quand je poirote depuis quinze plombs à cause de ce truc qui me sert de frère »

« Hey » protesta l'intéressé sans lever le nez de son menu.

Elle me jeta un regard septique en haussant un sourcil avant de sourire légèrement de façon amusé.

« Et tu crois que je vais gober ça ? » ricana-t-elle.

« Bah je l'espère » répondis-je penaud.

Elle m'adressa un sourire éblouissant avant de plaquer ses lèvres sur les miennes, sans se soucier de la présence de notre famille.

« Seriez-vous jaloux Mr Cullen ? » murmura-t-elle contre mes lèvres.

« Oh oui Mlle Swan » répondis-je avant de lui rendre son baiser.

Nous nous écartions en entendant notre famille glousser bêtement, Bella planta les dents dans sa lèvre inférieure en rougissant. Je caressai ses rougeurs du bout des doigts sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, et repoussai une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

« Bon si on arrêtait de reluquer nos amoureux transis et qu'on se remplissait l'estomac » ricana Emmett en brisant notre bulle.

« Dit celui qui prend une heure pour choisir un plat » grogna Alice en le fusillant du regard.

« Mais j'ai choisi » s'offusqua-t-il avant de lever la main « GARÇON » cria-t-il si fort que la majorité des clients sursautèrent.

« Emmett » gronda notre père « Tiens-toi correctement »

Il marmonna un « désolé » en baissant la tête avant la relever en voyant le serveur approcher, ce dernier l'ignora royalement en souriant discrètement et pris nos commandes à tous, gardant Emmett pour la fin.

« Alors je vais prendre deux…non trois pizzas au fromage avec double ration de tout et…euh des pâtes à la carbonara et euh…non, ce sera tout, je fais attention à ma ligne »

« Et tu vas payer ta part Emmett bien sûr ? » lui demanda notre père en haussant un sourcil.

« Euh enlevez une pizza…ou plutôt deux » ajouta-t-il devant le regard noir de nos parents.

Le serveur s'éloigna en riant légèrement alors que mon frère boudait en s'enfonçant dans sa chaise. Rosalie lui redonna le sourire en l'embrassant sans la moindre retenue, ce qui déclencha les gloussements d'Alice et de Bella. Cette dernière nicha son visage dans mon cou en riant avant de lever les yeux vers moi. Elle planta ses dents dans la chair rose de sa lèvre en rougissant légèrement. Savait-elle seulement à quel point ce simple geste était craquant ? Incapable de me retenir, j'écrasais mes lèvres sur la sienne. Elle répondit à mon baiser, gémissant doucement lorsque ma main se posa dans son dos pour rapprocher son corps du mien.

« Eh bah si tout le monde s'y met » s'exclama ma sœur en riant « Viens là mon poussin »

Bella et moi nous écartions en riant pour voir Alice attraper Jasper par le col de son pull et l'attirer contre elle brusquement. Je détournai les yeux lorsqu'elle se jeta presque sauvagement sur les lèvres de son petit ami. Face à elle, mon meilleur ami était impuissant, elle en faisait absolument tout ce qu'elle voulait. Mon père se raclait la gorge bruyamment et inutilement puisqu'Alice ne relâcha pas pour autant Jasper.

« Nos enfants ne savent vraiment pas se tenir en public » soupira-t-il en passant une main sur son visage.

« Au moins, nous n'avons jamais le temps de nous ennuyer avec eux » rigola notre mère en caressant sa joue tendrement.

Il posa sa main sur la sienne en se tournant vers elle, elle l'embrassa du bout des lèvres en lui soufflant un « Je t'aime » qui me fit sourire. Pas de doute, ils s'aimaient comme au premier jour.

POV Bella

Je regardai les parents d'Edward malgré les larmes qui me brouillaient la vue. Les voir si amoureux, si tendre l'un envers l'autre me serrai le cœur. Mes parents se comportaient souvent ainsi, en ma présence ou non. J'avais beau râler en leur disant d'épargner mes pauvres yeux, ils riaient et s'embrassaient encore plus.

« Bella ? » souffla Edward en posant sa main sur mon bras.

Je me levai brusquement sans le regarder.

« Excusez-moi, je dois aller aux toilettes »

Je quittai la table sans ajouter quoique ce soit, et aucun d'eux ne m'en empêcha. Je me passai de l'eau sur le visage une fois arrivé dans les toilettes. J'agrippai le bord du lavabo en découvrant mon reflet dans le miroir. Je ne pouvais pas ignorer la tristesse présente dans mon regard, voilant mes prunelles chocolat qui avaient enfin retrouvé un semblant de vie. Repenser à mes parents finirait par me faire sourire, un jour. Mais pas maintenant, pas encore.

« Ma chérie »

La voix d'Esmé n'était qu'un souffle, un souffle tendre et emplit de douceur. Je me tournai vers elle après avoir essuyé mes joues.

« Ce n'est rien, ça va aller » murmurai-je en souriant tristement.

« Non Bella, ce n'est pas rien. Tu n'as pas besoin de te sauver dès que tu sens que tu vas craquer, nous sommes là pour toi. Dans les bons moments mais aussi dans les mauvais » dit-elle en se rapprochant de moi.

Je remarquai alors ma famille au complet, à l'entrée de la pièce. Carlisle et son regard tendre, Alice et sa moitié me souriant tendrement, Emmett et la sienne me couvant du regard et Edward. Edward et sa tendresse. Edward et son soutien.

« Merci » soupirai-je « Je…je ne voulais pas vous mettre tous mal à l'aise »

« Tu peux me croire p'tite sœur, les seuls à être mal à l'aise ici, ce sont ceux qui ne porte pas de jupe comme sur le petit dessin sur la porte » ricana Emmett en désignant les hommes de la famille.

Un petit sourire étira mes lèvres, on pouvait toujours compter sur Emmett pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Retournons à table » lâchai-je en souriant « Un petit moment de faiblesse, mais ça va mieux » J'eu droit à un regard septique collectif « Vraiment mieux. Je vous le promet »

Esmé acquiesça doucement en posant sa main sur le bas de mon dos pour me diriger vers la sortie. Nous croisions le regard étonné de notre serveur en rejoignant notre table.

« Une pause pipi en famille » lâcha Emmett en lui souriant exagérément.

Le reste du repas se déroula dans une ambiance agréable. Emmett dévora ses plats tout en piochant dans l'assiette de Rosalie qui lui planta sa fourchette dans la main plusieurs fois. Alice et Jasper, eux, roucoulaient entre deux bouchés.

« Vous pouvez venir un peu à la maison si voulez »proposa Esmé à Rosalie et Jasper en sortant du restaurant « Mais prévenez vos parents et ne rentrez pas trop tard, vous avez cours demain »

Elle n'eut pas à le dire deux fois, un quart d'heure plus tard nous étions tous les six installé dans le salon des Cullen. Sans la moindre idée de ce que nous allions faire.

« On peut se regarder un film »

« Quel genre ? Action ? Comédie ? Nian nian ? » demanda Emmett en soupirant.

« Horreur » lança Edward, un sourire aux lèvres en me regardant.

Il n'avait pas oublié notre soirée cinéma où je lui avais avoué adorer les films d'épouvante. Je lui rendis son sourire en rougissant malgré moi.

« Oh oui » s'exclama Alice en sautant sur ses pieds « J'arrive »

Elle quitta la pièce en courant pour réapparaître quelques minutes plus tard en brandissant un DVD dans chaque main.

« _La colline a des yeux_ ou _Détour mortel_ ? » proposa-t-elle.

Bien sûr, la réponse ne ressembla strictement à rien puisque nous avions tous parlé en même temps et pas pour donner le même titre.

« OK, Détour mortel » s'exclama Alice en balançant l'autre DVD sur la table basse.

Mais comment faisait-elle ça ? Edward et moi échangions un regard abasourdi.

« Bah quoi ? » s'offusqua Alice « Edward, Emmett, toi et moi avons dit _Détour mortel_ et Rose et Jazz l'autre » répondit-elle à notre interrogation muette.

« Mais comment arrive tu à faire ça ? » demandai-je.

« Le talent sœurette » ricana-t-elle.

Elle sautilla jusqu'à la télé pour mettre le film en route. Edward et moi nous blottissions l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé, il glissa son bras autour de ma taille pour me rapprocher de lui. Je calai ma tête sur son épaule en soupirant de plaisir, il déposa un baiser dans mes cheveux avant qu'Alice n'éteigne la lumière et vienne se blottir dans les bras de Jasper. Je ne vis pas grand-chose du film, Alice et Rosalie poussaient des cris encore plus terrifiants que les monstres du film en eux même. Et je devais aussi avouer que la main qu'Edward avait posée sur ma taille me déconcentrait totalement. Il caressait doucement ma peau sous mon pull, déclenchant des millions de papillons dans mon ventre. Le générique de fin commença lorsque la porte du salon s'ouvrit doucement.

« Il est déjà 23h30 les enfants » nous informa Esmé en rallumant la lumière « Emmett, tu veux bien raccompagner Rosalie et Jasper chez eux s'il te plait ? » demanda-t-elle en connaissant déjà la réponse.

« J'y vais aussi » s'exclama Alice en se levant.

Rosalie et Jasper vinrent nous embrasser avant de quitter la maison en compagnie de leur moitié. Esmé n'avait pas quitté la pièce, elle semblait vouloir me parler sans vraiment savoir par où commencer. Edward s'en rendit compte rapidement et déposa un baiser sur ma joue avant de me murmurer.

« Je viendrais te dire bonne nuit dans ta chambre »

J'acquiesçai et le regardai embrasser sa mère avant de quitter la pièce. Je me rapprochai d'elle et remarquai un petit coffret en bois qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Une lueur d'inquiétude traversa son regard, avant qu'elle ne me regarde avec tendresse.

« Quelque chose ne vas pas Esmé ? » m'inquiétai-je en posant ma main sur son bras.

« Tout va bien ma chérie, viens » répondit-elle en m'entraînant vers le canapé

Ma gorge se noua lorsqu'elle poussa un léger soupir en baissant les yeux sur le coffret. Je n'arrivais pas vraiment à définir ce qu'elle ressentait et cela fit augmenter mon inquiétude.

« J'aimerais te donner ceci Bella » murmura-t-elle en me tendant la boîte « C'est une partie de ton passé »

Elle le déposa dans mes mains doucement, des larmes se formant au coin de ses yeux.

« Esmé, je ne…je ne peux pas le prendre si ça te fait de la peine, je… »

« Non ma chérie » me coupa-t-elle en essuyant une larme qui glissait sur sa joue « Je suis heureuse que tu l'ais, c'est…c'est le seul lien que j'ai eu avec toi pendant toutes ces années et je suis juste…émue »

« Le seul lien ? Ce sont les lettres que mes parents t'ont envoyé depuis ma naissance ? » demandai-je en caressant le couvercle du coffret.

« Oui » me répondit-elle étonnée « Comment… ? »

« Maman m'en a parlé dans la lettre qu'elle m'avait laissé » murmurai-je en souriant légèrement « Mais je ne suis pas sûr de…de pouvoir les lire »

« Tu le feras quand tu seras prête Bella, rien ne presse » me rassura-t-elle en posant sa main sur ma joue.

J'acquiesçai légèrement en baissant les yeux. Savoir qu'entre mes mains se trouvait un coffret contenant tant de souvenir de mes parents me serrait le cœur. Pendant 16 longues années, ils avaient parlé de moi avec une femme dont j'ignorais tout, lui racontant surement mes premiers pas, mes premiers mots et tous ces souvenirs de leur enfant que les parents chérissaient.

« Merci Esmé » murmurai-je en retenant mes larmes.

Elle déposa un baiser sur mon front doucement, m'enveloppant de son parfum rassurant. Je quittai le salon pour rejoindre ma chambre sans réellement m'en rendre compte, le coffret emprisonné entre mes bras. Edward était assis sur mon lit, son dos contre les oreillers, un livre à la main. Il le reposa à mon entrée, son éternel sourire en coin aux lèvres et se redressa légèrement. Je le rejoignis rapidement pour me placer entre ses jambes, mon dos contre son torse et ses bras autour de ma taille.

« C'est quoi cette boîte ? » me demanda-t-il en posant son menton sur mon épaule.

« C'est moi » répondis-je dans un souffle « C'est mon passé, ma vie racontée par mes parents dans des lettres pour que ta mère ne m'oublie pas »

« Même sans ça Bella, Esmé ne t'aurais jamais oublié. Et je comprends mieux certaines choses maintenant » murmura-t-il en se décalant pour me regarder « Alice et moi, on avait remarqué depuis quelques années cette lettre qu'elle recevait toujours au mois de septembre. Et à chaque fois, elle changeait d'attitude et c'était flippant, elle passait par un nombre incalculable d'émotion, d'abord inquiète voir paniquer, puis heureuse et ensuite triste ou plutôt mélancolique et ça finissait par passer. Elle redevenait celle qu'on avait toujours connue. Je n'ai jamais osé lui demander ce qu'elle avait, je me disais que ça lui appartenait et que si un jour, l'envie lui prenait de nous en parler, elle le ferait d'elle-même »

« Je trouve ça étrange de savoir qu'on a parlé de moi à mon insu depuis ma naissance, qu'une personne que je ne connaissais même pas m'aimait comme…comme mes parents le faisaient. C'est déroutant » soupirai-je en nichant mon visage dans son cou.

Il raffermit sa prise sur ma taille, me serrant plus fort contre lui. J'étais heureuse qu'Edward soit là. Qu'il soit présent à mes côtés à chaque instant et encore plus maintenant, j'avais plus que tout envie d'ouvrir ce coffret, de lire les mots écrits par ma mère des années plus tôt mais j'ignorais si mon cœur le supporterait. J'ignorais si la douleur de la perte de mes parents qui s'était enfin atténuée n'allait pas ressurgir encore plus douloureuse et insurmontable. Je relevai le visage pour croiser le regard tendre d'Edward, il repoussa une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille pour glisser sa main sur ma nuque ensuite.

« Tu veux bien rester avec moi cette nuit ? » demandai-je d'une voix tremblante.

Je sentis contre mon dos, les battements de son cœur s'accélérer, en écho aux miens. Il avala sa salive difficilement en hochant plusieurs fois la tête, ses joues légèrement rosies.

« Bien sûr Bella » murmura-t-il.

« Merci » soufflai-je dans un sourire en rapprochant mon visage du sien.

Je posai doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes, retrouvant leur douceur. Sa langue se glissa lentement entre mes lèvres, rencontrant la mienne dans un gémissement qui m'échappa. Je me retournai doucement dans ses bras, mes mains accrochant sa nuque pour le rapprocher de moi. Les siennes s'étaient glissées sous mon pull, caressant la peau nue de mon dos, une sensation de chaleur se propagea dans mon ventre lorsqu'une de ses mains effleura l'attache de mon soutien-gorge. Nos lèvres se séparèrent pour reprendre notre souffle, j'ouvris les yeux pour croiser les siens. Des émeraudes brillantes qui plongèrent dans mes prunelles chocolat. Nos souffles se mélangèrent lorsqu'il rapprocha ses lèvres du mienne, son regard n'ayant pas quitté le mien.

« Bella, je t'… »

« Aïe ! Tu peux pas faire gaffe gros balourd ? » s'énerva Alice dans le couloir.

« T'as qu'à te balader avec un panneau pour signaler ta présence bordel, c'est pas de ma faute si t'es aussi grande qu'un pygmée » lui répondit Emmett en ricanant « Range tes griffes mon chaton, même pas pe…Aïe ! Mais Lili »

Edward laissa échapper un ricanement amer avant de se lever, en m'abandonnant après son « Bella, je t'… », et partit ouvrir la porte pour découvrir Emmett et Alice derrière. Ou plutôt, Alice sur le dos d'Emmett. Ils se figèrent en nous voyant, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte. Alice nous adressa un sourire désolé en glissant du dos de son frère.

« Vous ne dormiez pas ? » demanda Emmett en entrant dans la chambre suivit d'Alice.

« Bah si, ça se voit pas ? » répondit Edward contrarié.

« Oh ! On ne vous a pas interrompu au moins ? » s'écria Alice en me rejoignant sur le lit.

_Oh si ! Et pas qu'un peu !_

Elle jeta un coup d'œil curieux sur le coffret sur mes genoux en fronçant les sourcils.

« Non » répondit Edward en évitant mon regard « J'allais aller me coucher de toute façon »

Il se rapprocha, se penchant rapidement pour m'embrasser du bout des lèvres. Je retins un grognement de frustration lorsqu'il s'écarta de moi en me soufflant un « Bonne nuit » avant de quitter ma chambre sans se retourner. Je ne pouvais pas détourner les yeux de la porte qu'il venait de franchir. Comment avait-il pu changer d'attitude aussi vite ? Qu'était-il sur le point de me dire lorsque nous avions été interrompus ?

« Bella ? Ça va ? » me demanda Alice d'une petite voix que je ne lui connaissais pas.

« Je crois » répondis-je en soupirant « Je suis juste fatigué, c'est tout »

Je me levai, mon coffret à la main et me dirigeai vers mon bureau. J'ouvris un tiroir et l'y déposai doucement avant de le refermer en retenant mes larmes. Je n'étais pas prête. Pas encore. J'avais besoin de temps, mais par-dessus tout, j'avais besoin de lui à mes côtés lorsque j'allais ouvrir ce coffret. Edward était le seul que je voulais près de moi quand ce moment arriverait et ce soir, il n'était pas là, pire, il ne voulait pas être là. Mais pourquoi ?

* * *

**Alors ? Pas trop déçu d'avoir attendu si longtemps ?**

**Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Le retour d'Edward et son mauvais caractère? J'attends vos impressions.**

**Cliquez sur la petite bulle et dîtes moi tout ça !**

**A bientôt (Avant deux mois ! Promis)**

**Je vous embrasse très fort**

**Mina =)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Euh...Coucou...Bon ok ! Je suis impardonnable, je sais! mais il n'y avait rien à faire, je n'arrivais pas à finir ce chapitre ! Je suis vraiment désolé pour cette attente outrageusement longue ! Pardon !**

**Un immense merci pour vos superbes reviews =) Je vous adore**

**Merci aussi pour les mises en alerte/favoris =)**

**Je n'ai pas pris le temps de me relire donc bah, m'en voulez pas pour les fautes hein !**

**Je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps. Bonne lecture !**

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

_Chapitre précédent_

_Il se rapprocha, se penchant rapidement pour m'embrasser du bout des lèvres. Je retins un grognement de frustration lorsqu'il s'écarta de moi en me soufflant un « Bonne nuit » avant de quitter ma chambre sans se retourner. Je ne pouvais pas détourner les yeux de la porte qu'il venait de franchir. Comment avait-il pu changer d'attitude aussi vite ? Qu'était-il sur le point de me dire lorsque nous avions été interrompus ?_

_« Bella ? Ça va ? » me demanda Alice d'une petite voix que je ne lui connaissais pas._

_« Je crois » répondis-je en soupirant « Je suis juste fatigué, c'est tout »_

_Je me levai, mon coffret à la main et me dirigeai vers mon bureau. J'ouvris un tiroir et l'y déposai doucement avant de le refermer en retenant mes larmes. Je n'étais pas prête. Pas encore. J'avais besoin de temps, mais par-dessus tout, j'avais besoin de lui à mes côtés lorsque j'allais ouvrir ce coffret. Edward était le seul que je voulais près de moi quand ce moment arriverait et ce soir, il n'était pas là, pire, il ne voulait pas être là. Mais pourquoi ?_

* * *

POV Edward

Mais quel con ! Mais quelle espèce de petit merdeux égoïste ! Je l'avais blessé…encore. Elle comptait sur moi, elle avait besoin de moi et comme un lâche, j'avais fui. Mais pourquoi ? De quoi avais-je si peur ? Elle était là, dans mes bras, me demandant de dormir près d'elle et je l'avais embrassé.

Ce baiser m'avait électrisé, mon corps en avait voulu plus et mon cœur avait battu si vite que s'en était devenu douloureux. J'aimais Bella bien avant de le savoir moi-même et j'allais enfin lui dire. Ces quelques mots qui me brulaient les lèvres depuis plusieurs jours allaient être prononcés à voix haute. Pour elle. Mais c'était sans compter sur Alice et Emmett. Je m'étais cassé la figure de mon nuage, atterrissant douloureusement sur une réalité bien certaine. Bella n'avait pas besoin de ça. Pas maintenant. Elle tenait à moi, je le savais mais m'aimait-elle ? Elle n'avait pas que moi à l'esprit, pas en ce moment. Ses parents occupaient la plupart de ses pensées et maintenant elle allait rencontrer ce Volturi, ce qui devait également la préoccuper.

Alors, dans un certain sens, je pouvais remercier nos deux perturbateurs, Alice et Emmett m'avait évité une déception que je n'étais pas sûr de supporter. Bella aurait certainement rougis à ma révélation pour ensuite bafouillé qu'elle tenait à moi et tout un tas d'autre truc en évitant soigneusement de me dire qu'elle m'aimait aussi. Et j'aurais réagi comme un con, j'aurais essayé lamentablement de lui affirmer que ce n'était rien, que j'attendrai et j'aurais fait la gueule et déserter sa chambre.

_Bah…ce que tu as fait sans lui avoir avoué tes sentiments !_

_Euh ouais, merde ! Mais quel abruti !_

_Tu peux le dire mon pote, en ce moment elle doit se demander quelle mouche schizophrène t'as piqué ou alors elle est en larme, la tête enfouie dans les oreillers._

J'agrippai mes cheveux et rejetai la tête en arrière en soupirant. J'avais agi sans réfléchir, comme souvent. J'avais laissé ma peur d'être rejeté prendre le dessus sur le reste. Et Bella en pâtissait. Je me dirigeai rapidement vers la porte communiquant avec sa chambre et posai la main sur la poignée avant de me figer. Et si elle m'envoyait promener ? Elle en aurait le droit et par-dessus tout, je l'aurai mérité. J'allais encore une fois fuir lorsque je sentis la poignée bouger sous mes doigts. Je reculai brusquement quand le visage de Bella apparut de derrière la porte. Elle affichait une mine contrariée et furieuse en entrant dans ma chambre. Elle referma la porte d'un coup de hanche brusque et se planta devant moi, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et son regard ancré au mien.

Bon bah, elle me foutait la trouille là. La seule fois où j'avais vu cette étincelle de fureur dans son regard, c'était quand elle m'avait rejoint dans ma chambre pour me demander des explications sur mon comportement glacial envers elle à son arrivée chez nous.

J'avalai difficilement ma salive et m'apprêtai à parler lorsqu'elle leva la main pour me faire taire.

« J'avais décidé d'aller me coucher et d'attendre que tu veuilles bien me dire pourquoi tu avais réagis ainsi tout à l'heure mais j'ai changé d'avis. J'en ai ras le bol de me laisser faire et de me morfondre sous ma couette dès que quelque chose déraille dans ma vie. Tout va de travers depuis le décès de mes parents et j'ai l'impression d'avancer dans le noir, j'ai peur de tout et je ne suis sûr de rien »

Elle soupira en fermant les yeux, les traits de son visage se radoucirent légèrement et un sourire tendre étira ses lèvres roses.

« A part toi Edward. Ce que j'éprouve pour toi est la seule chose dont je sois certaine et qui ne m'effraie pas » souffla-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux « Mais peux-tu en dire autant ? »

Je franchis la distance qui nous séparait et emprisonnai ses mains dans les miennes. Elle leva les yeux vers moi doucement, un voile de panique traversant ses prunelles chocolat.

« Bella, je…je n'ai pas le moindre doute sur mes sentiments pour toi, j'ai juste eu la trouille. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour quelqu'un d'autre, c'est nouveau pour moi et j'ai réagi comme un idiot. Je suis désolé Bella » murmurai-je en posant ma main sur sa joue.

« Que voulais-tu me dire tout à l'heure avant qu'on se soit interrompu par Alice et Em' ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

« Oh…euh…et bien…hum, je voulais…euh…je te le…euh dirais plus tard quand tu…euh… »

« Je t'aime Edward » souffla-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans le mien « Je t'aime et c'est bien la seule chose qui ne me fasse pas peur »

Les battements de mon cœur redoublèrent brusquement, ses quelques mots qu'elle venait de prononcer déclenchant en moi des frissons de plaisir. J'écrasai mes lèvres sur les siennes, la faisant sursauter légèrement. Elle répondit à mon baiser sans la moindre hésitation, nouant ses mains derrière ma nuque pour coller son corps contre le mien.

« Je t'aime aussi Bella » soufflai-je contre ses lèvres « Si tu savais à quel point »

Elle s'écarta de moi en souriant, les yeux brillants à nouveau de cette étincelle que j'avais aperçu quelques fois.

« Dis le encore » souffla-t-elle.

« Je t'aime »

Elle m'embrassa du bout des lèvres et m'entraîna dans sa chambre.

« Tu m'avais promis de dormir avec moi avant de te sauver » dit-elle en me désignant son lit « Interdiction de te défiler »

POV Bella

« Dépêche-toi Bella » cria Alice depuis le rez de chaussez « On va être à la bourre »

« J'arrive » répondis-je en entrant dans ma chambre.

J'ouvris les tiroirs de mon bureau à la recherche de mes lunettes de soleil. Nous étions samedi, Jacob et les autres nous avaient invités à passer la journée à la plage de la Push avec eux. Je me figeai en ouvrant le dernier tiroir, mon regard rivé sur le coffret qu'Esmé m'avait donné dix jours auparavant.

Mon cœur se serra en pensant à ce qu'il contenait, cette partie de moi que je n'avais pas encore eu le courage de découvrir. J'effleurai le couvercle du bout des doigts et fermai les yeux pour retenir les larmes qui me montaient aux yeux. Un détail que j'avais oublié me revint en mémoire. Demain. Demain serait le jour de mon dix-septième anniversaire

« Bella » hurla Alice « Dépêche toi »

Je rouvris les yeux brusquement avec la sensation que mon cœur allait exploser dans ma poitrine. Je refermai le tiroir d'un coup sec et me ruai sur la porte de ma chambre pour la verrouiller. Je tombai à genoux sur le sol, et plaquai une main sur ma bouche pour étouffer le cri qui me déchira la gorge. Les larmes que j'avais retenu jusque-là glissaient sur mes joues et me brouillaient la vue.

Je reconnaissais cette douleur qui parcourait mon corps de part en part, je ne l'avais ressenti qu'une fois, le soir où on m'avait annoncé qu'ils ne reviendraient jamais, que mes parents m'avaient abandonnés dans un monde pour lequel je n'étais pas prête.

On m'avait promis à maintes reprises que cette douleur s'estomperait avec le temps, on me l'avait promis. Et pourtant, savoir que ce jour que mes parents rendaient toujours spéciale allait se dérouler sans eux raviva cette douleur.

« Bella » chantonna Alice derrière la porte « Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? »

« Partez sans moi » répondis-je dans un gémissement.

« Mais non voyons » rigola-t-elle « Ouvre la porte Bella »

« Vas-t-en Alice, s'il te plait »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ouvre moi » paniqua-t-elle en tournant la poignée sans succès.

Je me relevai maladroitement et m'adossai contre la porte en essuyant les larmes inutilement. D'autres les remplacèrent à la seconde où mes doigts quittaient mes joues.

« Laisse moi Alice » m'énervai-je « Va-t'en »

J'entendis des bruits de pas dans le couloir, je reconnu sans peine les voix d'Esmé, d'Edward et d'Emmett.

« Bella, ma chérie, que se passa-t-il ? » demanda Esmé.

« Rien, je veux être toute seule. Allez-vous en » répondis-je en me laissant glisser contre la porte.

« Défonce la porte Em' » lâcha Alice.

« Je vous en prie, j'ai besoin d'être seule, s'il vous plait, laissez moi » les suppliai-je, la voix tremblante « J'étouffe »

J'ignorais s'ils avaient pu entendre ma dernière phrase puisque je l'avais prononcé dans un souffle, mais j'entendis plusieurs soupirs et leurs pas s'éloignèrent. Je m'allongeai sur le sol, j'avais dit vrai, j'étouffai. En tous cas, c'était ce que j'avais ressentis en posant les doigts sur le coffret qui contenait les lettres de ma mère.

Je serrai les bras autour de moi de toutes mes forces, essayant vainement de faire disparaître ce chagrin qui coulait dans mes veines comme un poison qui me tuait lentement. Je fermai les yeux et pleurai sans pouvoir m'arrêter, souhaitant pouvoir revenir en arrière pour empêcher mes parents de prendre la voiture ce jour-là. Si seulement j'avais pu…

Je me relevai fébrilement en entendant une voiture démarrer, et me dirigeai vers la fenêtre pour voir la Volvo d'Edward s'éloigner. Mon regard dériva sur la forêt silencieuse qui nous entourait. Une envie soudaine de m'y rendre s'imposa à moi, j'attrapai mon blouson et posai la main sur la poignée du tiroir où se trouvait le coffret.

Je pris une grande inspiration et l'ouvrit pour en sortir cette boîte dont la simple vue me comprimait le cœur. Après l'avoir rangé dans mon sac à dos, je quittai ma chambre le plus discrètement possible et sortit de la maison par la porte fenêtre du bureau de Carlisle.

Je me retrouvai entouré d'arbre plus grand les uns que les autres avant de le réaliser. La villa ne m'était plus visible, ce qui ne m'angoissa pas le moins du monde étrangement. Bien au contraire, l'impression d'étouffer avait progressivement disparut depuis que j'avais quitté la maison.

Je m'asseyais au pied d'un arbre, mon sac à dos posé sur mes genoux.

« Tu peux le faire » soufflai-je en triturant la fermeture éclair.

Je l'ouvris d'un coup sec et en sortis le coffret avant d'avoir le temps de changer d'avis. Les doigts tremblants, je soulevai le couvercle et retins ma respiration lorsque les lettres apparurent. Depuis le jour où Esmé me les avait donnés, j'avais cru de pas pouvoir les lire sans Edward près de moi et pourtant…je ne voulais personne à mes côtés. J'avais besoin de me retrouver seule, juste moi et…mon passé, mes parents.

J'attrapai la lettre qui se trouvait au-dessus et la dépliai en ignorant les larmes qui coulaient de nouveau sur mes joues. Un léger sourire étira mes lèvres lorsque je reconnu l'écriture de ma mère.

_Chère Esmé,_

_Je suis très émue en t'écrivant pour la première fois. Cela fait maintenant un an que tu nous a confié la plus belle partie de toi et nous t'en remercions encore, du fond du cœur ma chérie._

_Bella est en ce moment même endormi dans son berceau. Elle grandit très bien et mange comme un petit ogre. Tout y passe, même ce qui n'est pas comestible. Elle marche à quatre pattes depuis un peu plus de trois mois et se met debout dès qu'elle le peut pour toujours finir sur les fesses en pleurant._

_Elle gazouille beaucoup, vraiment beaucoup. Et ses sourires Esmé, c'est toi que nous voyons dès qu'elle nous dévoile ses petites dents pour partir dans de grands éclats de rire._

_Elle est si pleine de vie, si câline. Elle n'est qu'amour et tendresse, nous l'aimons tant et elle nous le rend à longueur de temps. Bien sûr, elle a déjà son caractère et il n'est pas des plus calmes lorsqu'elle est contrariée. Elle ne supporte pas qu'on lui dise non, et résister à ses grands yeux remplies de larmes lorsqu'on la gronde n'est pas chose facile, tu peux nous croire._

_Que te dire d'autre si ce n'est que nous te seront éternellement reconnaissant Esmé. Nous sommes conscient du sacrifice que tu as fait lorsque tu nous a confié ton enfant et j'ai réellement hâte que vous vous rencontriez toutes les deux lorsqu'elle aura atteint sa majorité._

_Prends soin de toi Esmé comme nous prenons soin de Bella._

_Nous t'embrassons et pensons à toi._

_Tendrement._

_Renée et Charlie._

Je plaquai une main sur ma bouche pour étouffer le sanglot qui passa mes lèvres. J'étais incapable d'identifier les sentiments qui se bousculaient en moi. Je me sentais mal et bien à la fois, j'étais heureuse et dévasté, soulagé et terrifié, mais par-dessus tout, j'étais en manque. En manque de la voix douce de ma mère, du rire de mon père, de leurs odeurs réconfortantes et de leurs mots rassurants. J'avais besoin d'eux et pourtant je les détestais de m'avoir abandonné, de m'avoir mentis pendant toutes ces années.

Je reposai la lettre dans le coffret et refermai le couvercle brutalement. J'avais eu tort de lire cette lettre, j'avais bêtement cru que j'étais prête. Je me recroquevillai contre le tronc et fermai les yeux, je voulais oublier ne serait-ce qu'une heure, ce chagrin qui grandissait au creux de mon ventre. Juste souffler. Juste respirer.

POV Edward

Je garai la Volvo devant notre maison en me maudissant encore une fois d'avoir écouté notre mère plus tôt dans la journée. Pourquoi nous avait-elle forcés à sortir alors que Bella allait visiblement très mal ? J'aurais pu la consoler, la rassurer et même l'engueuler, n'importe quoi pourvu que je n'entende plus jamais de larme dans sa voix. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à Emmett à mes côtés et à Alice qui se trouvait sur la banquette arrière. Nous sortions de la voiture en même temps pour nous diriger vers la porte d'entrée lentement.

« J'ai envie de voir Bella » couina ma sœur d'une petite voix « J'aime pas la savoir dans cet état »

« Nous non plus Alice » soupira Emmett « J'ai le droit de défoncer sa porte maintenant ? »

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire Emmett » murmura une voix derrière nous.

Je me retournai brusquement pour voir Bella s'avancer vers nous doucement, un sourire timide étirait ses lèvres et son regard chocolat s'obstinait à fixer le sol. Je la tenais entre mes bras avant d'avoir réalisé que j'avais bougé, son visage pressé contre mon torse, elle me serra contre elle à son tour en soupirant doucement.

« Je suis désolé » souffla-t-elle « Tellement, tellement désolé Edward »

Je m'écartai d'elle sans la lâcher et lui fit relever les yeux. J'aperçu Alice et Emmett près de nous, ma sœur semblait se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas sauter sur Bella à son tour.

« Explique nous ce qui s'est passé p'tite sœur ? » demanda Emmett en posant sa main sur son bras.

« Je ne sais pas » répondit-elle en secouant la tête « J'ai…craqué, tout allait bien et la seconde d'après…je…je… »

Des larmes se formèrent aux coins de ses yeux et ses lèvres tremblèrent subitement.

« Ça va mieux maintenant » murmura-t-elle en nous souriant « Je vous le promets »

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et m'embrassa du bout des lèvres. Je n'étais pas rassuré pour autant, elle n'allait pas mieux, je le sentais.

« Bella »

Nous nous retournions vers la maison d'où provenait le cri. Notre mère sortit de la maison en courant avant de se figer en nous regardant tour à tour. Le soulagement détendit ses traits jusque-là complètement terrifié.

« Oh Bella » soupira-t-elle « Tu avais disparu »

Elle quitta mes bras pour se précipiter vers elle et saisi ses mains entre les siennes.

« Je suis désolé Esmé, j'avais juste besoin de prendre l'air. Je n'ai pas pensé une seule minute que tu pouvais t'inquiéter »

Pour seule réponse, notre mère la serra dans ses bras tendrement, Bella lui rendit son étreinte après une brève hésitation. J'échangeai un regard amusé avec Alice et Emmett, un regard où se mêlant également soulagement et bonheur. Voir Esmé et Bella aussi proche était nouveau pour nous mais par-dessus tout, c'était nouveau pour elles.

« Rentrons à l'intérieur les enfants, votre père nous attend au salon »

Bella monta directement dans sa chambre pour aller ranger son sac à dos qu'elle tenait précieusement contre elle. Notre mère nous poussa pratiquement dans le salon avant de fermer la porte doucement.

« Vos sacs sont prêt ? » nous demanda-t-elle d'une voix anxieuse, ne nous laissant même pas le temps de dire bonjour à notre père.

Nous hochâmes la tête comme un seul homme, ce qui détendit légèrement son visage inquiet.

« Vous êtes certain que ça va lui plaire ? » continua-t-elle.

« Mais oui maman » rigola Alice.

Nous avions prévu de nous rendre à Seattle et de dormir à l'hôtel ce soir pour pouvoir passer la journée de demain dans la ville où Bella avait grandi. C'était l'un de ses cadeaux pour ses 17 ans, elle allait pouvoir, si elle le souhaitait, se rendre sur la tombe de ses parents. Etre prêt d'eux en ce jour spécial.

« Et vous avez chacun vos cadeaux ? »

« Oui »

Elle soupira en se massant les tempes avant d'ouvrir les yeux d'un coup.

« Et Rosalie et Jasper ? Ils n'ont pas oublié ? Comment vont-ils venir ? » paniqua-t-elle.

« Non maman, ils n'ont pas oublié et Emmett doit aller les chercher dans vingt minutes » lui répondit Alice « Respire »

« Oh ! Oui, d'accord »

Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé, ignorant nos rires difficilement contenus. Bella poussa la porte et se figea en nous regardant, un sourcil levé.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous arrives ? » demanda-t-elle en nous observant.

« Viens t'asseoir » s'exclama Alice en se précipitant vers elle pour l'entraîner vers l'un des canapés.

Je m'installai à ses côtés et attrapai sa main pour nouer mes doigts aux siens. Elle m'adressa un sourire éblouissant en rougissant légèrement.

« Je t'aime » soufflai-je sans pouvoir me retenir.

Le rose de ses joues vira au rouge pour mon plus grand plaisir. J'aimais vraiment sa manie de rougir constamment.

« Je t'aime » murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

Je rapprochai mon visage et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes, sa main se posa sur ma nuque et…

« Ils sont trop mignon » gloussa Emmett.

Elle s'écarta de moi en riant alors que je jetai un regard noir à mon frère qui se marrait dans son coin. Alice se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour lui coller une claque derrière la tête ce qui calma aussitôt son rire.

« Bella » commença notre père « Nous avons une surprise pour toi »

Elle resserra sa prise sur ma main en fronçant les sourcils, son sourire se figeant subitement.

« Une surprise ? » souffla-t-elle « Que… »

« Va faire ta valise » s'écria Alice en sautillant « On va à Seattle »

Je retins de justesse un gémissement de douleur lorsque Bella m'écrasa les doigts. Son regard se posa sur Esmé qui semblait vouloir étrangler Alice. Cette dernière avait toujours beaucoup de mal à garder le suspense, la bâillonner avant aurait été utile cette fois ci.

« Seattle » souffla Bella « On va à Seattle »

Je l'observai discrètement, attendant sa réaction. Elle se leva d'un bond pour se ruer sur Alice dont elle agrippa le bras.

« Faut préparer mon sac ! Vite ! »

Elle entraîna une Alice complètement abasourdi hors de la pièce d'un pas rapide. Euh…Hein ? Je m'étais attendu à tout, à des larmes, à de la tristesse, à de la mélancolie, à un refus même, mais pas du tout à ça. Et à en croire la tête du reste de ma famille, je n'étais pas le seul.

Bella réapparut dans la pièce et se précipita vers Esmé et Carlisle. Elle se jeta pratiquement sur eux pour les entourer de ses petits bras, un rire doux s'échappa de ses lèvres.

« Merci » sourit-elle « Merci beaucoup »

Elle embrassa également Emmett qui la souleva du sol pour la serrer contre son torse. Et puis, moi, elle hésita une seconde avant de jeter dans mes bras.

« On va à Seattle Edward » murmura-t-elle contre mes lèvres.

L'émotion dans sa voix me serra le cœur, elle quitta mes bras pour sortir la pièce à nouveau. Elle était heureuse.

POV Bella

« Oh purée » s'exclama Alice en entrant dans notre chambre d'hôtel.

« Tu m'as arraché les mots de la bouche » soufflai-je en observant en écarquillant les yeux.

Carlisle et Esmé avaient réservé quatre chambres dans le magnifique hôtel Alexis. J'étais souvent passé devant avec mes parents en me demandant comment pouvait bien être les chambres d'un hôtel aussi luxueux. Et bien maintenant, je savais. Elles étaient incroyablement immenses et sublime.

Alice et moi partagions la même chambre, Edward et Jasper aussi puis Rosalie et Emmett. Ces deux derniers étant majeur, Carlisle et Esmé n'y avait pas vu d'inconvénient même si Alice avait un peu râlé.

Je me rapprochai de la fenêtre pour admirer la vue que nous avions sur la ville, un sourire étira mes lèvres lorsque mes yeux se posèrent sur ce paysage que je connaissais depuis toujours. Je fermai les yeux en laissant les bruits de la ville envahirent ma tête, ravivant en moi des moments passés ici.

« Tout va bien Bella ? » murmura Alice près de moi.

« Plus que bien » répondis-je en ouvrant les yeux pour la regarder « Je me sens…entière, c'est bizarre comme sensation »

Elle rigola doucement en me serrant dans ses bras.

« On doit rejoindre les autres au restaurant, tu es prête ? »

« Plus que prête, j'ai une faim de loup » répondis-je.

« On croirait entendre Emmett » rigola-t-elle « Tu passes trop de temps avec lui »

Après avoir dîné, Carlisle et Esmé acceptèrent qu'on fasse une balade en bordure de la mer, en leurs promettant de ne pas rentrer trop tard et d'être prudent. Nous marchions depuis un peu plus d'une demi-heure, Edward était étrangement silencieux ce soir. Il m'observait du coin de l'œil souvent, en pensant être discret.

« Bella » crièrent deux personnes derrière nous.

Je me retournai brusquement en entendant ces voix que j'aurai reconnues entre mille. Ils étaient là. Tous les deux. Je lâchai la main d'Edward pour me précipiter vers mes amis qui couraient également vers moi. Je me retrouvai en quelques secondes, écrasé entre deux corps et le visage recouvert de baiser. J'éclatai de rire à travers les larmes qui me brouillaient la vue et les serrai de toutes mes forces.

« Tu nous a manqué ma Bellissima » murmura Alec en souriant.

« Oh oui, ma belle, pour une si petite chose, ton absence laisse un grand vide » rajouta Demetri en m'embrassant sur les cheveux.

« Je suis désolé d'être partie sans vous dire au revoir les garçons » m'excusai-je en relevant les yeux pour les regarder.

« Nous aussi Bella, on est désolé pour tes parents »

Ils me serrèrent contre eux encore plus fort, à la limite de me casser une ou deux côtes avant de me relâcher en m'entendant gémir douloureusement.

« Oups ! Désolé » rigola Demetri en me relâchant doucement « Alors ma belle, dis nous ce que tu deviens »

« Je… »

« Hum hum »

Je me retournai vers Edward qui se tenait à quelques pas de nous, les yeux braqués sur nous trois. Son sourire n'avait rien de ceux auquel il m'avait habitué, j'avais l'impression d'avoir devant moi le Edward de notre rencontre. Je me dégageai des bras de mes amis en rougissant et me plantai devant mon petit ami.

Il détourna les yeux de Demetri et Alec pour les poser sur moi, la froideur qui y régnait me fit frissonner légèrement.

« C'est qui ? » siffla-t-il.

« Serais-tu jaloux ? » le taquinai-je pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Je le regrettai aussitôt lorsque sa mâchoire se crispa. Génial ! Il allait faire la tête. Mais quel caractère à la noix ! Avant que je n'aie pu lui présenter Alec et Demetri, ces derniers se placèrent à mes côtés et posèrent leurs bras sur mes épaules. Je vis nettement Edward se raidir en les dévisageant froidement.

« Tu connais ce beau gosse ? » me souffla Alec à l'oreille.

« Hey » s'écria Demetri en collant une tape derrière la tête « Tu crois que je t'ai pas entendu ? Demande lui son numéro pendant que tu y es »

J'éclatai de rire en voyant Alec faire la moue.

« Rassure toi Demetri, Edward est déjà pris et en plus, Alec n'est pas son genre »

« T'es certaine Bellissima ? » me demanda ce dernier.

Edward nous observait en ouvrant de grands yeux, un air totalement perdu avait remplacé la froideur de son visage.

« Oh oui Alec, c'est moi son genre » riais-je.

Il soupira lourdement, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de Demetri. J'avais oublié à quel point j'aimais être avec eux, leurs disputes incessantes m'avaient faites rire aux éclats plus d'une fois. Je me dégageai une nouvelle fois de leurs bras pour me rapprocher d'Edward et glissai une main dans la sienne.

« Les garçons, je vous présente Edward, mon petit ami et mon…euh…mon frère, faites pas cette tête-là, je vous expliquerais » rajoutai-je en les voyant se décomposer « Edward, je te présente Alec et Demetri, on était dans le même lycée et on passait notre temps ensemble »

Edward baissa les yeux sur leurs mains jointes et me jeta un coup d'œil comme pour me demander de confirmer ce qu'il pensait.

« Oui, ils sont ensemble depuis deux ans. C'est bien ça les garçons ? »

« Ouep ma belle, et toujours aussi dingue l'un de l'autre » répondit Alec en regardant son petit ami tendrement.

« Okay ! J'me sens con maintenant » marmonna Edward en m'adressant un sourire penaud.

Je me hissai sur la pointe des pieds et déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres en riant.

« Tu es craquant quand tu es jaloux » soufflai-je contre sa bouche « Et je trouve ça très flatteur »

Je sursautai en sentant une main se poser sur mon épaule. Emmett se tenait près de moi et Jasper près d'Edward.

« Tout va bien ? » me demanda Em.

« Bordel Bella ! T'as trouvé un élevage de canon ou quoi ? » me demanda Alec en dévorant des yeux Emmett et Jasper.

« Tu vas finir célibataire si tu continues à faire ça » grogna Demetri « Tu dirais quoi si je draguais tout ce qui a une pomme d'Adam ? »

« Euh… »

« Vous m'avez manqué » lâchai-je dans un soupir, interrompant leur dispute.

Ils posèrent sur moi un regard emplit de tendresse et de nostalgie.

« Toi aussi ma belle, y'a plus personne pour se moquer de nous dès qu'on s'engueule » soupira Demetri en posant sa main sur ma joue « Et nos soirées papotages aussi nous manquent »

Je réprimai les larmes qui me montaient aux yeux et me blottit contre eux. Comment avais-je tenu sans eux pendant si longtemps ? Je me fis la promesse de ne plus rester sans nouvelles d'eux et de m'arranger pour les voir aussi souvent que possible.

« Tu nous présentes ? » chantonna la voix d'Alice dans mon dos.

Je me retournai pour découvrir le reste de ma famille. Je fis les présentations et promis à Alec et Demetri de leur expliquer la situation bientôt. Ils nous raccompagnèrent jusqu'à notre hôtel et m'embrassèrent un nombre incalculable de fois avant de partir.

« Ils sont vraiment très sympa tes copains » murmura Edward dans l'ascenseur.

« Tu ne dirais pas ça s'ils étaient hétéros, n'est-ce pas ? » répondis-je en haussant un sourcil.

Pour toute réponse, il se pencha et posa sa bouche sur la mienne, m'entraînant dans un baiser tendre et emplit d'amour.

« Décollez vous les amoureux » ricana Emmett « On est arrivé »

« Bonne nuit Bella » chantonna Alice en entraînant Jasper dans notre chambre.

« Mais… ? Alice ? » bafouillai-je en écarquillant les yeux.

Elle se tourna vers moi en souriant de toutes ses dents et vint se planter près de moi pour plaquer un baiser sur ma joue.

« Hors de question que je dorme sans mon homme » murmura-t-elle « Tu devrais me remercier au lieu de bouder, tu vas pouvoir dormir avec Edward »

Elle disparut derrière la porte de notre chambre sans me laisser le temps de répondre. Edward qui était resté silencieux jusque-là se racla la gorge sans la moindre discrétion.

« Ça t'embête de dormir avec moi Bella ? »

« Mais pas du tout voyons » m'offusquai-je « C'est désobéir à vos parents qui me déplait »

Il rigola doucement en m'attirant contre lui, ses bras entourèrent ma taille doucement, son front contre le mien.

« Rassure toi, ils savaient parfaitement qu'on ferait ça. Ils nous connaissent très bien et ne seront pas fâché, je te le promets » chuchota-t-il en souriant.

Je soupirai de soulagement en fermant les yeux et enroulai les bras autour de sa nuque.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour m'emmener dans ta chambre ? » le questionnai-je.

Il n'hésita pas un instant pour m'entraîner dans le couloir. J'allais passer ma première nuit à Seattle, la première depuis des mois. Le chagrin que j'imaginais ressentir au moment de me coucher fut remplacer par un bonheur immense, et s'intensifia encore lorsqu'Edward glissa son bras autour de ma taille pour me garder près de lui. Je soupirai doucement et posai ma tête sur son torse.

« J'ai lu la première lettre que mes parents ont écrit à Esmé » avouai-je en levant les yeux vers lui.

« Oh Bella » souffla-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

« J'ai eu tort de la lire toute seule » murmurai-je la gorge serrée « Tu…tu voudras bien être…avec moi quand…quand j'en lirai une autre ? »

« Bien sûr Bella » répondit-il « Tout ce que tu voudras »

Je l'embrassai du bout des lèvres et enfoui mon visage dans son cou.

« Je t'aime Edward »

« Je t'aime aussi »

* * *

**Voilà ! Alors ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Je veux tout savoir !**

**Une p'tite review ? Ça prend 2 minutes et je les adore =)**

**Je ne vais pas vous dire que le prochain chapitre arrivera vite, bah…parce que je commence à me connaître (oui, je sais il serait p'tete temps au bout de 26 ans lol) et que je n'ai pas autant de temps que je voudrais pour écrire !**

**Donc voilà !**

**Gros bisous**

**Mina =)**


End file.
